Crimson Crow Jason Todd's AU
by Red Rellik
Summary: Jason never died in this universe. Instead he went into a year long coma. How will his life change when he comes out of it? What adventures will be instore of the Lost Son of the Batman?
1. Prologue

Prolouge:

Jason Todd's vision blured with every hit of the crowbar. The maniacal laughter of Joker mixed with the broken bones and internal bleeding dulled his mind. After nearly six hours it seemed like he would never be saved.

"Oh now that looked like it hurt." Joker laughed as he stood over the broken Robin. Robin looked past Joker and saw his mother's corpse laying with the bullet wound through her skull. As Robin looked away Joker slammed the crowbar down hard agains his already broken ribs. "Now that looked like it hurt worse," Joker laughed," So lets clear this up bird boy. What hurt worse? A," Slams the crowbar down onto Robin's back, "Or B?" Smashes the crowbar across Robin's face. "For hand?" Another strike from the crowbar. "Or back hand?"

"Fu..g..olf." Jason mumbled and smiled up at Joker.

"Ah... Ah?" Joker asked grabbing Robin by the collar of his suit. "Speak up cupcake I think you might have a collapsed lung." Jason looked Joker straight in his face and spit. Joker's face went blank then rammed the crowbar between his eyes knocking Jason back nearly ten feet. "Now that wasnt very nice. At least the first boy blunder had some manners. You need to be taught some respect." Joker looked up at the sky and smiled. "Nah. I think I'll just keep hitting you with this crowbar!"

'Fucking great.' Jason thought as he tightened his muscles waiting for the next blow.

Suddenly glass fell from the ceiling and a large shadow crashed from the roof of the Ethiopian werehouse. Jason turned slightly onto his side causing emense pain to fly through his entire body. Batman had kicked Joker across the head sending the murderous clown flying towards the exit.

"This has gone to far Joker!" Batman said standing over his half dead sidekick. "You WILL pay for this!"

Joker laughed hard as he got to his feet and pulled a small remote from his jacket. "You really think I didnt have a back up plan Bats? Its like you dont know me at all!" Joker pressed a button on the remote and a sheet fell from what looked like a crate to reveal a massive bomb. "Catch me or save the bird Bats? It's all in your hands now!" Joker laughed hystically as he bolted from the werehouse with Batman chasing towards him.

"Br-uce..." Jason tried to yell. To scream. To do anything other then feel pain. Suddenly he felt his body picked up as cold air surround him. Through his blury vision he watched the inside of werehouse light up and an explosion blinded and deafened him. The blast sent whoever had picked him up and himself flying nearly thirty feet. "Bruce..." Jason looked up to see the wide open sky above him.

"Its ok Jason." Bruce said from next to Jason. "Stay down ok. Help is on the way."

Jason smiled as he looked up, his eyes covered in his own blood giving everything a slight red tint. Jason laughed softly to himself as a small black bird flew over head. It circled low and landed next to the half dead sidekick of Batman. The bird, that Jason recognized as a crow cawed loudly and hopped next to Jason.

"Be..beau..beautiful." Jason whispered as his vision went dark and unconscienceness flooded his brain.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Resting up and Going out.

"Jay."

'What?' Jason's eyes wanted to open but the thought sent pain from his eyes through his skull.

"Jay."

'What's beeping?' Jason tried to open his eyes only to for everything around him seem to grow more intense. 'What's happening?'

"Jay?" A female voice sounded distance. "Come on Jaybird."

'Barbie?' Jason's eyes fluttered and finally opened.

Bright light blinded Jason. He moved his hand up and covered his eyes. He heard machines whirling and a beeping that came from his side. Jason moved his hand as soon as his eyes adjusted. Jason looked around and saw a beautiful red head looking back at him. She was sitting in a Gotham Prep uniform and looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were covered by slick wire framed glasses.

"Barbra?" Jason smiled. "How's it going Barbie?"

"Oh my god!" Barbra Gordon started crying tears of joy as she flung herself forward and hugged Jason tight. "I was so worried! Everyone was!"

"Worried?" Jason hugged Barbra back and looked around. He finally noticed the heart monitor attached to his finger and the IV tube sticking from his arm. "What happened?"

Barbra stood back and wiped her eyes. "You," She took a deep breath and stared over her fellow sidekick, "You really dont remember?"

Jason laughed and looked confused until he felt a tight pain in his chest. Jason tried to move slowly, so slowly he felt like it took hours just to sit up straight. He looked down and saw that his chest was covered in faint scars.

Jason's eyes shot wide as he remembered the endless beating of the crowbar. The bomb ticking away as he felt his body fly through the air. The explosion sending him and Bruce flying even further through the night sky of Etheopia. And finally the bloody vision of the crow staring him over as he laid dying.

"Fuck me." Jason laid back again. "Did.. Did I die?"

"No!" Barbra said grabbing Jason's hand. "You've been in a coma for nearly a year though."

"A year?" Jason asked.

"Bruce has had the doctors here at Gotham General checking on you non-stop." Barbra said. "Even had Tim tap into the security system and keep an eye on you that way."

"Hey," Jason looked at Barbra, "I missed my birthday."

Barbra stared at Jason and smiled. "You find out you've been in a coma and you're worried about your birthday?"

"Well fuck Barbie. Only turn sixteen once you know." Jason winked. "Besides, all limbs intact. Breathing normally. Heart beat regular. I'm fine. A little physical thearpy and I'll be better then ever."

Barbra smiled and leaned to kiss Jason's hand. "I've missed you Jaybird."

"Oh I am wondering one thing." Jason said kissing Barbra's hand as well. "Who the fuck is Tim?!"

"Welcome home Master Jason." Alfred Pennyworth stood by the doors as Dick Grayson pushed wheelchair bound Jason through the open doors of Wayne Manor. "We've been waiting for so long for you."

"Well if Dickybird had insisted on driving then we would have been here sooner you know that." Jason smirked and looked at Dick out of corner of his eye. "But I thought one year long coma was enough. Didnt need another one."

"I'm not that bad at driving." Dick said defensively.

Barbra walked in and handed Dick his keys. "You are actually. By the way, you need to check your transmission, second gear sticks a bit." Barbra winked and Jason busted out in laughter.

Jason continued to laugh until a shadow from the stair case drew his attention. Jason looked up and saw Bruce Wayne staring down at him. Jason smiled up at his mentor/father figure and wheeled himself over the edge of the stairs as Bruce decended them.

"Bruce." Jason said softly.

"Jason," Bruce leaned down onto his knee before Jason and smiled, "Welcome home." Bruce embraced Jason tight.

Jason was caught off gaurd momentarily until he hugged Bruce back and smiled. "It's good to be home."

A cough brought Jason and Bruce from there embrace and Jason looked over and saw a young black haired youth standing by Alfred.

"You must be Baby Bird." Jason asked as he wheeled over to Tim Drake. "Tim right?"

"Yes sir." Tim said blankly. "I mean yes Jason, uh, Mr. Todd?" Tim blushed dark red. "Oh not going well."

Jason busted out into laughter again and held his hand out. "Its Jason. Ever call me sir or mister again and I'll fucking knock the shit out of you got it Baby Bird?"

Tim gawked at Jason and Dick shook his head. Barbra giggled slightly as Bruce crossed his arms.

"Master Jason!" Alfred spoke sternly. "I understand a coma will affect some of your memories, but you do remember J-House Rule number one do you not?"

Jason leaned his head back and groaned loudly. "Ugh! Alfie!"

"Jason!" Bruce said holding back a laugh.

"Jason's House Rule Number One," Jason recited from memory, "No cursing in front of youngsters, women or Alfred."

"Master Tim is a?" Alfred asked crossing his arms.

"Youngster." Jason mumbled.

"Miss Gordon is a?"

"Woman."

"And who am I?" Alfred spoke confidently.

"Alfie." Jason mumbled again. "Speaking of which, did you know what two months ago was? My sixteenth birthday! Where's my cake Alfred?"

Alfred stared over the smiling boy in the wheel chair. Amazing what only two weeks of thearpy had done to the boy. He was capable of walking, swimming, and given enough rest, could run for nearly a mile. His hair had started to return back to its dark red coloring along his roots and Alfred smiled.

"Right this way Master Jason." Alfred grabbed hold of the wheel chair. "I just finished the frosting as Miss Gordon pulled up. Gifts are already set up as well. Master Bruce decided it was best to throw a party instead of just having cake."

"Bruce you da' fucking man!" Jason yelled shoving one fist in the air as Dick and Barbra followed behind Alfred.

Tim waited until the others were out of ear shot and walked towards Bruce.

"If you're wondering how Jason there was Robin then dont." Bruce smiled. "He may have a foul mouth, bad temper and even be reckless, but he is more then capable."

"Actually I'm more shocked he wasnt angry about me being the new Robin." Tim retorted.

"Technically you're not yet." Dick answered for Bruce from the corridor. "You will be soon though. Jason is smart Tim. Smarter then most anyone else you'll meet from the streets. He understands Bruce had to get a new Robin for Batman. Its why I wore the old outfit while you were training and Azreal took over for me as Nightwing in Bludhaven. No one can know that Bruce is Batman, the fact you figured it out was just luck."

"My training is nearly complete right Bruce?" Tim asked as Bruce smiled down at his new ward.

"I think one final test is up actually." Bruce smiled and stared past Dick. "In fact it woke up about two weeks ago."

Jason stretched his arms over his head as far as he could as he lowered even lower into his splits. He was wearing loose work out shorts and a skin tight wife beater. Barbra walked into room and stopped.

'Wow.' Barbra thought as she looked over Jason's physique. 'Year long coma and he still looks like he's chishled from stone.' Barbra caught herself and blushed deeply and coughed loudly.

Jason looked over his shoulder at Barbra. "Yo Barbie!" Jason smiled as he rolled from his splits and into a handstand. "Just stretching out the kinks and shit." Jason flipped onto his feet and cracked his neck. "What you doing in here?"

"Jason," Barbra started.

"Oh no." Jason laughed as he sat down on the bench of the work out room of the BatCave laughing.

"What?" Barbra asked worried.

"You said 'Jason.'" Jason laughed. "Not Jay. Jaybird. Jase. Nope. You said Jason. Which means this is going to be the, 'Are you sure you're ready to spar blah blah,' speach isnt it?"

Barbra slapped Jason on the arm playfully. "I dont say 'blah blah'," She laughed. "But are you sure Jason? I mean you've only been out of coma for a month. You're walking around great sure but combat skills are totally different muscles then walking around the house. You know that."

"Only way to get back to work is get those muscles in use again then huh?" Jason smiled and looked over the beautiful red head.

Barbra was a teenage boys wet dream come true. Her breast were full and sat high on her chest. Her stomach was flat and athletic, while her hips were full and curvasious. And of course, as Jason had admired many times over the four years that Barbra had been blossoming, her long toned legs came up and shapped into a perky butt.

And that was just her body. What Jason admired more then anything were Barbra's bright baby blue eyes. Jason had failed many tests back in school cause of his tutor's eyes. He lost himself in them everytime they studied together.

"Of course I guess if you needed to work out muscles you would still call Dick?" Jason asked curiously as he leaned down and readjusted his training shoes.

"If that was your subtle way of asking if me and Dick were still me and Dick," Barbra smiled and looked out of the corner of her eye at Jason's toned back, "Then the answer is no. He wanted to play the field and I wasnt all that worried about it. It was clean, no heart break. He's dating Koriand'r now anyways."

"Starfire and Dickybird?" Jason asked. "That's a match made in dim wit heaven." Jason's retort caused Barbra to laugh as well. As the two finished their laughing and Jason finished putting training weights on his arms and legs Barbra began to head to the door. "Hey Red?"

Barbra turned around eagily. "Yeah Jaybird?"

"If you and Dick arent you and Dick anymore," Jason smiled and crossed his arms, "Oh fuck it I'll just ask. Wanna go out with me Barbra?"

Barbra walked up to Jason and placed her gentle hands upon Jason's face and kissed him gently on the lips. The kiss was tender, long, and to Jason's joy, extremely pleasurable. Jason placed his hands on Barbra's hips as she wrapped her arms around his own. After what seemed a life time Barbra pushed away and giggled to herself before turning away and heading towards the door.

"I'll take that as a maybe then?" Jason asked after catching his breath. Barbra laughed and turned around walking backwards to the door blowing a kiss towards Jason. "Shit. Alright then," Jason smiled again, "That's defintely a fucking maybe."

Tim stood across from Jason wearing a white training gi and a red sash for a belt. Dick stood behind Tim wearing the same gi with a black sash while Bruce stood off to the side wearing a black gi with a black sash. Jason was wearing a simple pair of basketball shorts and the same tight fitting wife beater.

"You're fighting in that?" Tim asked confused.

"I was about to ask you the same fucking thing." Jason laughed. "You look like a Manga regect. Seriously a red sash?"

"Basketball shorts and wife beater?" Dick shot back. "You look like a drunk getting arrested on an episdoe of Cops."

Jason did a fashion twirl. "Just jealous cause I look fucking sexy and you look like a second rate Naruto rip off."

"Alright boys." Bruce yelled. "Jason wants to get back into shape and Tim wants to take the mantle of Robin. Jason is in no shape for the field and Tim is almost ready." Jason cracked his knuckles and stretched out his legs as Tim held his fists pressed together with his eyes closed doing deep breathing. "Jason," Bruce continued, "You have nothing to prove. Take it easy and dont over do it." Jason waved his hand and scoffed. "Tim you on other hand have everything to prove. You want to be Robin? Then you'll have to beat the Robin that came before you. Are you both ready?" Jason smiled and crouched a little and held his arms down by his sides. Tim crouched low also and pushed one foot back behind him while holding one hand over his head and the other held out before him. "Begin."

Jason rushed forward and before Tim could think and was grabbing the younger teen by the outstretched arm and flipping him over his shoulder and back causing Tim to fly through the air and flip landing on his chest and face.

"Come on Baby Bird!" Jason taunted as he stalked around Tim. "I've been in a coma for a fucking year and you let me get the first move? Bad sign!"

Tim hopped to his feet and went to swipe Jason's legs. Jason fell backwards avoiding the kick and landed on his upper back and he kipped up striking at Tim with open palm strikes and a flury of kicks that Tim could barely counter.

Jason skid to the side and struke Tim's ribs with three precise jabs and followed it with a back wheel kick to the back of Tim's head. Tim fell forward and rolled through and turned around fast. Jason was already on him though and caught him in the jaw with a powerful hay maker that sent Tim flying back against Dick.

"Ouch." Tim said as he stood up off of Dick, who rubbed his chest where Tim and smacked into him. "Was that a hay maker?"

"Not all *gasp* fight *gasp* with martial *gasp* arts." Jason said between gasps of breath. He was drenched in sweat and his vision blurred slightly. "As of right now, you havent laid a single fucking hit on me. Doesnt look good for ya Baby Bird."

Tim popped his jaw and stood at the ready for another of Jason's attacks. Jason stepped back some causing Tim to step forward. Jason smiled as he crouched low and quickly bust out on a run forward.

Tim ran forward as well and went for right jab. As Jason started to duck to the left, Tim faked and came up with a left hook. As surprised as Jason was, he was able to duck under the hook and bring his body horizontal off the ground right before Tim and slam his feet into Tim's chest. The dropkick sent Tim flying backwards landing with a loud thud while Jason fell back and rolled backwards landing on his feet grasping his chest breathing heavily.

"Enough." Bruce said sternly. He stepped onto the training mat as Tim rolled onto his feet and Jason stayed nealing down. "Tim do you mind telling me what went wrong?"

Tim got to his feet rubbing his aching chest and jaw. "I was caught unaware by a more experience fighter."

"HA!" Jason laughed as he barely got to his feet. "Way off Baby Bird."

"Oh yeah?" Tim asked cocking his eye brow. "What was it then Jaybird?"

Jason smiled as Tim used his nickname. "Call me that again and next time my dropkick will put YOU in a coma." Jason laughed and sat down on the bench breathing heavily. "Its cause you went into the match expecting to win. You thought, 'Oh look at this lame-o, coma induced fuck-tard. I bet he wont be able to throw a single punch.' And that," Jason coughed and stretched his legs out before him, "Is why you lost."

Tim looked down ashamed. "I underestimated you and payed for it."

"You also over thought your moves." Dick stated causing Jason to nod vigourously.

"That leg sweep I saw coming a mile away." Jason stated." The only thing you didnt over think was the feigning left hook. Had I not seen your right arms muscles relax and your left arms muscles tightened I may have been caught by that one." Jason admitted. "Also your hook needs some work. Your recovery time is terrible. I was able to get my legs up off the ground and hit that dropkick on you in tight quarters. You should have been able to stop that."

"They're both right." Bruce said but he smiled. "Then again not every street scum is as skilled a fighter as we are. So Jason, is he ready?"

Jason looked over Tim and sighed. "Even if he's not you cant go much longer with out a Robin. And Bludhaven is going to be needing the real Nightwing back soon." Jason looked over at Dick and smiled. "Fuck its a day of chance taking. I think he's ready Bruce. Just take him on slow nights. No meglomaniacs for at lease three months. And have him take two asprin," Jason smiled and winked towards his successor, "And call me in the morning."

Jason and Barbra walked up the long carpet arm and arm. Jason was holding a cane with one hand and Barbra with the other. He was wearing a nice leather dress jacket with black jeans and a white shirt while Barbra wore a loose yet elegent purple dress. Gotham Prep Prom was in full effect, and all though he had not reenrolled yet into classes, Barbra, being a Senior, brought him as her date anyways.

"Hey hey look who it is?" A blonde girl and a smiling red haired girl waved enthusiaticly towards Barbra and Jason.

"Artemis." Jason stated nodding his head slightly. "M'Gann. Arent you two a little young to be here?"

"Megan!" M'Gann said sternly. "Jason come on you know you cant use that other name here!"

"Chill." Jason kissed Barbra on the cheek and waved over to Roy Harper standing by the bleachers. "They sound exactly the same no one noticed." Barbra giggled along with her fellow Teen Titan teammates. "I see Roy over there." Jason whispered to Barbra. "He looks good for being fresh out of rehab. I'm going to talk to him."

Barbra kissed Jason tenderly on the lips. "Be careful Jaybird."

"Of course Barbie." Jason winked. "I'm very subtle about shit. Fuck I mean no one is as good as I am about being caring and shit."

Barbra laughed as Jason used the cane to walk his way over to where Roy Harper stood with his arms crossed. He was wearing a casual red tux and kept scratching absently at his upper arm. Jason rested against the wall next to Roy.

"Jaybird." Roy acknowledged.

"Roy-d Rage." Jason smiled.

"You hear about what happened during your coma I guess?" Roy shook in anger.

"Chill Red Arrow." Jason whispered so only Roy could hear him. "I'm not judging you man. Finding out you're a clone. Having found Artemis was an assassin for the League of Shadows and of course everything with Dick leaving the team and then coming back and then leaving again," Jason rolled his hand in the air, "I know. Its a fucking roller coaster bro."

Roy smiled and shook his head. "So elegant."

"Hey Shakespear wishes he was as good as a fucking linguist as I am." Jason said proudly. "I got words for days asswhipe!"

Roy laughed hard and looked over Jason. "How was coma?"

"Sucked." Jason stretched. "I missed my birthday, the period of time after Barbra and Dicks break up to where she would be up for mindless sex." Jason shrugged at the last one. "Not that I'm just wanting that of course."

"Of course." Roy nodded hidding his smirk with a fake serious face.

"I mean it." Jason laughed. "Barbra is special. She could be the one you know?"

"Dude." Roy looked over Jason. "First off, you're sixteen, dont think about that. Second," Roy's eyes glazed over and he looked down, "How do we know we're friends? I mean how do I know the memories of fighting side by side with Robin the Boy Wonder were me, or the real Roy?"

Jason smacked his cane against Roy's foot causing his friend to jump up in pain. "You are Roy Harper. You may not be THE Roy Harper, but you ARE Roy!" Jason's voice was getting angrily close to a shout. "His memories are your memories. Fuck that 'I'm him but not him' bullshit!"

Roy stared absently at Jason and exhaled loudly before placing his hand on Jason's shoulder. "Thanks Jaybird."

Jason smacked Roy on the arm where he had been scratching causing Roy flinch in pain. Jason curiously rolled up Roys sleeve, past the elbow where there was a small scar on a vein which, to Jason's joy, was healed up and looked like it had been for months, up higher to reveal a fresh tattoo.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Jason laughed. "Inked up are we now Roy?"

"Its a cover up." Roy admitted pulling the sleeve backdown. "I dont remember getting the original one."

"Heroine will do that to ya." Jason snarked. Roy smiled and nodded in agreement. "Come on." Jason wrapped his free arm around Roy's shoulder and walked out to the dance floor. "If Barbie doesnt get a dance out of me soon I'll be back in a coma. And you are no wall flower so get over there and ask Artemis to dance or I'll shove my cane up your ass!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Outlawed

Jason tugged at the white hair that grew from a scar on his head. The scar was from the explosion of the werehouse. A piece of shrapnel had apparently caugt him on the scalp and from the scar pale white hair grew. Jason blew it out of his eye as he ran his fingers through his dark red hair. Since he was no longer the Boy Wonder, Jason had decided to stop coloring his hair black.

Barbra was laying with her feet on Jason's lap as a mindless action movie played over the Mansion's large tv. Only two months out of coma and Jason was back to his old self. Sarcastic, rude, brash (and in Barbra's eyes sexy as sin). He spent his days back at Gotham Prep where he was excelling in grades, but not much in the area of attendence or behavior. His nights were spent with Tim training him in hand to hand combat.

Jason yawned loudly and crossed his arms over his chest and snuggled back into the couch, making sure not to move his lap to disturb Barbra. Barbra looked around the house and smiled as she moved and sat on Jason's lap blocking his view of the movie.

"Yes?" Jason asked smiling mischeiviously and uncrossing his arms to place them on Barbra's hips.

"Bruce and Tim are on patrol." Barbra smiled as she leaned over Jason, her red hair draping over their faces and her hands running over Jason's chest. "Dick is off with the Team. And Alfred will be in the Cave all night."

"I'm really enjoying where this is going." Jason's eyes widened as Barbra unbuttoned her shirt to reveal a white silk bra underneath. "Oh yes. Enjoying every-fucking-thing about this!"

'103.' Jason counted in his head as he did another pull up. '104.' Jason continued to do pull ups as Bruce and Tim sat at the Bat-puter. Tim was still dressed in his complete Robin outfit. He made some modifications to Jason's approval. Gone were the green shorts and and in its place were full legged green tights and green sleeves with black combat boots. Otherwise the costume was the same.

"Jason come here." Bruce yelled over his shoulder. He was in the Batsuit, minus the cowl. "We need a pair of fresh eyes."

Jason brought himself up so his whole upper body was over the bar and flipped over it and landed on his feet on the ground, nearly fifteen feet below him. Jason undid the weights on his legs and felt instant relief. The road to recovering all of his muscle movements was hard and left Jason alot weaker then he was before. But with training under Bruce, and Alfred taking care of his diet, he was almost back to his old fighting self. Jason stood opposite side of Bruce then Tim and looked over the data on the screen.

"Crime looks down." Jason's eyes narrowed as he read information. "Trafficking though, shit. Fuck," Jason exclaimed as he read on, "Guns, drugs, hell even human trafficking have skyrocketed. Who's behind it?"

"Evidence is pointing to Roman Sionis." Tim said bringing up a small hologram from his glove/personal computer. "A business man that owns many legitamate bussineses in the Industrial District. A steel mill, paper factory, and an airplane part manufacturing plant."

"He's a member of City Council." Jason laughed looking over the information. "What an obvious duech-bag."

"Elegantly put." Bruce snorted. "Sionis is making big moves against Penguin in the trafficking ring. Nothing is off limits for him it seems. I've even heard rumors of him trying to buy Amazo."

"Yeah lets stop that from happening alright?" Jason winced at the memories of the power absorbing robot.

"Amazo?" Tim asked confused.

"You dont wanna know." Jason said laughing. "Why you want my eyes on this, seems like you've got it all under control."

"Something isnt adding up." Tim said as he scrolled through the information on his glove/computer. "Sionis has air tight alibis for everynight. Its not even connected to his bussineses."

"So why do we suspect him?" Jason asked now him being the one confused.

"Sionis is the gangster Black Mask." Bruce answered.

"No shit?" Jason scoffed. "What a cover. No one ever suspects the rich City Council member. Just ask Bruce Wayne." Jason smiled and looked at Bruce out of the corner of his eye.

"Now is not the time for jokes." Bruce responded coldly. "Seems like Black Mask wants nothing but money. He's on his way to uniting all of the crime in Gotham under his rule."

"That hasnt happened in thirty years." Jason said crossing his arms. "Shit for the past three decades Falcone was the top dog but even he couldnt get all of the families to agree on anything. Shit," Jason smiled, "Got fucking another suit? I'll be more then happy join in on the beating of some mobsters' asses!"

"No." Bruce stood up and walked over to his work bench pulling on his cowl. "You're not ready yet."

"Ready?" Jason scoffed. "Bruce I just did 112 pull ups and didnt even break a sweat. I been fighting Tim everynight and he has yet to land a blow on me!" Tim looked between his mentor and his predacessor. "Bruce I'm walking fine. I'm moving fine. I'm ready."

"No!" Bruce said sternly. Jason knew when Bruce talked like that it meant the coversation was over.

"Yes." Jason stood shaking. He wasnt sure what made him say it, or if he even actually said it at all.

Batman looked over his shoulder at Jason. "What?"

"Yes." Jason said louder. That time he was sure he said it. "I'm ready. I might not be Robin anymore but I can go out in the field. Barbra is out there everynight, Dick, Tim," Jason's fist started shaking, "I am just as good as any of them. I'm ready!"

Batman walked toward Jason and before Jason even knew what had happened he was staring up at the cieling of the cave with pain shooting through his knee and the back of his head. Batman stood over Jason with Tim gawking from his side.

"No." Batman said angrily. "You'll go back to the field when I say so. Not when you say so!"

"Can you believe him Barbie?" Jason was pacing back and forth in her bed room. She was laying on her bad wearing an over sized t-shirt and a pair of simple white panties. Jason was shirtless and wearing his Gotham Prep slacks. "Saying I'm not ready? Me? I'm Jason Peter Todd! Fucking Jason Peter Todd!"

"Jay calm down." Barbra sat up on the bed and pulled her boyfriend to her making him sit on the bed between her long legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and held him. "You know how he is. He sees things differently since the explosion. He's more careful. I mean look at how he trained Tim. Tim overthinks every move and his fighting is subpar compared to the rest of us."

"That's not the point." Jason leaned back letting his head rest against Barbra's shoulder. "The point is he's to stubborn to trust me again. I made a mistake sure, but I'm ok. I'm alive. I may not be Robin anymore but I can still help. I can be someone." Jason's voice trailed off. "What am I if not a hero Barbra?"

Barbra kissed Jason passionately running her hands over his chest. She broke the kiss and ran a finger over Jason's white streak of hair. She kissed around his cheek up to his hair line and smiled down at him.

"You are a hero Jason." Barbra said between kisses across Jason's head. "You're my hero. Look what you've over come babe!"

"Wow Red." Jason smiled and turned around to face Barbra and pushed her back on the bed and layed over her. "You always know what to say dont you?" Jason kissed Barbra passionately as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. The two started to pull on each others clothes until the door of the apartment caused the two of them to lift up.

"Thought he would be gone all night?" Jason whispered as he hid on the far side of the bed redoing his pants and reaching for his shirt.

A knock on the door caused Jason to drop flat onto the floor and inch his way under Barbra's bed. Barbra quickly pushed all of Jason's clothes under the bed with him. "Coming dad hold on!"

Jason pulled his shirt on awkwardly under the bed as Comissioner Gordon walked into the room. Barbra was sitting at her desk, flipping through her (already done) homework acting casual.

"Hey dad." Barbra said as Gordon sat next to her.

"Hey sweetheart." Jim Gordon looked over her homework and smiled as all the mathmatics were lost on him. "How's school going?"

"Its going well dad." Barbra said quickly. Her heart was racing as she noticed Jason peer under the bed and rolled his eyes. "Things are pretty much the same."

"Still dating that Todd boy?" Gordon asked flatly.

Jason stiffened under the bed and held his breath. He knew Comissioner Gordon from his days as Robin and even then he didnt seem to care for him. Something about himself made Jim Gordon uneasy.

"His name is Jason." Barbra said defensively crossing her arms over her chest.

"The boy's a juevenile deliquent." Gordon shot back. "He has a rap sheet of petty theft, assault, and I've heard rumors of him being made..."

"DAD!" Barbra tried her best not to look towards the bed. She already knew about Jason's past. She was the first person he opened up to about being forced into child prostitution. "What's his past have to do with him now? He's under Bruce Wayne's watch! He's doing great in school and..."

"And he was in a bombing." Gordon finished for her. Barbra's voice got stuck in her throat as Gordon stood up. "I'm not saying dont date him. Even if I did you wouldnt listen to me." Gordon looked over the room. "I just think you could do alot better then him sweetheart. His brother, Richard, he's a cop in Bludhaven now did you know that? I always thought you two were a better couple." Gordon finished and looked over Barbra who had turned away from him.

Jason watched as Gordon stepped from the room and waited until he heard the apartment door close again that he came from under the bed. Barbra watched Jason finish dressing and moved her rolling chair over to rest infront of Jason.

"He doesnt know what he's talking about." Barbra said smiling.

"Seems I'm not good enough for anything," Jason looked down over Barbra and kissed her sweetly on the forhead, "Or anyone."

Jason opened up her window and looked over his shoulder at Barbra. "See you tomorrow Barbie." Jason stepped from the window and vanished leaving Barbra alone in her room with her thoughts.

Jason pulled his leather jacket close to him and pulled the red domino mask from his pocket and placed it over his eyes. Batman and Robin were out on other side of city dealing with the Black Mask case so he had plenty of time even if they found out he was out here.

'I'll need a name.' Jason figured as he looked over the streets of Crime Alley. 'I think right now Crimson will have to do.' Jason thought as he looked over his red tinted leather jacket and the red domino mask he had placed on his face.

Jason jumped from rooftop to rooftop and skidded to a stop when he heard a scream. He made a b-line towards the scream and stopped at the edge of a building just as a woman was pushed against the brick wall of the building by a huge muscle bound thug.

"Geez." Jason said loudly causing the thug to pull away from the woman holding a hunting knife. "What ever happened to taking a woman out on a romantic date before pushing her face first into a wall."

"Robin?" The thug stepped back as Jason stepped from the roof and landed with ease before the thug.

"Not anymore." Jason said quietly as he lept into the air and spun horizontally until he slammed his out stretched foot into the much larger man's face. "Never again!" Jason yelled as he quickly landed on his feet and darted forward ramming his fist into the thug over and over again.

He knew all the weak points of the human body. He hit every nerve ending he could of the larger man and watched as the thug's eyes nearly went blank from the pain that Jason was inflicting upon him. Jason, out of rage, grabbed the thug's arm and slammed his open fist into his elbow joint watching as the bone broke free of the socket and peirced the man's skin.

"NEVER AGAIN!" Jason yelled again as the man fell to the ground unconciense from the pain. Jason grabbed the man's neck in his arms and held it feeling the man's pulse against his arm. Just as he was about to twist a shadow fell over him.

Jason turned around to see Batman and Robin standing by the terrified woman and looked down at himself. His lower arms were covered in the thug's blood. The alley was nothing short of a crime scene and the large thug's pulse was weak beneath Jason's hands.

"No." Jason whispered as he dropped the thug and backed away slowly staring at his hands.

"Home now!" Batman whispered violently

"I'm so..." Jason started.

"NOW!" Batmand demanded.

Jason ran off jumping to the roof tops. His domino mask falling away as tears streamed down his face.

A.N.:

I would like to thank all the follows and POSITIVE comments.

I know the spelling is off and for that I have a right to justify myself. I use notepad to write all my stories. I like the format better and it feels like old school enough with out and actually getting a damn typewritter. I dont have anyone proof read my stories but I do try and re-read every chapter before I post it.

As for the story itself. I will try and post more often. Gonna try for a chapter a week maybe two. I have plenty of prewritten chapters but inspiration has been on a stand still with stress from my work. So I ask for those who continue my AU Jason Todd story to just please be patient with me.

As for what's to come. A LOT! Drama will unfold more then you think coming up soon.

As for the Proto-Crimson attire Jason wore in this chapter I took inspiration from obviously his Red Hood attire minus the actual Red Hood halmet.

Another A.N.:

Anyone willing to do fanart for my characters in this story or my other stories (Please go check them out if you havent I've been told they're pretty good) please feel free to sent them to me on twitter


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reckless Intent.

Jason stood perfectly balanced on single pole placed in the middle of the BatCave by Bruce. Tim was at the work bench fiddling away at some gadget while Bruce held a welding mask over his face an was welding something to a massive suit of armor that was sitting on a just as massive bench.

"How much longer?" Barbra asked from the stair way where she was reading a book. She was dressed in her black and yellow leotard with her cape wrapped around one side of her. Her Cowl was resting on her lap.

"Ten minutes." Bruce said never looking up. "He's lucky I dont turn him in." He shouted over his shoulder."

"I already apologized Bruce." Jason said as he held his arms out by his side to keep from falling the twenty feet to the ground. The pole was only a 1x1 and Jason's punishment for putting the mugger thug into traction was to spend four hours a night for two weeks balancing atop of it. After three days, Jason was already getting tired of it. "This is the most fucked up punishment seriously! Come on the guy's alive, he's fine, and most importantly," Jason winked at Barbra, "I saved that woman's life."

"You were reckless." Bruce said sternly as he stood up from the robot. "You're lucky I showed up when I did or you would have killed that man."

"I wasnt going to kill him." Jason said defensively. "And even if I had so what?" Barbra looked up at Jason at that point. "He's a convicted mugger and rapist. Not like the world would miss a scum bag like him."

"That's not the point Jason." Barbra said before Bruce could blow his top again. "The point is you're better then that." She smiled at Jason and gave him a loving look. "You dont need to stoop to their level. You're better then all of them." Bruce visibly calmed down and nodded his head as Jason turned his head slightly.

"Jason," Bruce looked up as Jason looked down, "I think you've learned your lesson alright?" Jason's face lit up. "Instead of two weeks I'll just do five days." Bruce turned back around and started opening files on the bat-puter.

Barbra giggled to herself as Jason looked over his mentor. He lowered himself slightly to stretch out his pained limbs. Tim never turned his head as his headphones blocked out all of them.

"If you two are going to make it to the movie then you better get down Jason." Bruce said never turning around. "Also next time you wanna go out onto streets, dont wear the leather. You look like a biker gang groupie."

Jason laid panting on the bed as Barbra laid next to him smiling and running her fingers through his hair. They were naked under the covers of Barbra's bed and entwined with in each other's bodies.

"I still cant fucking believe Dickybird didnt stay with you." Jason said smiling. Barbra giggled and kissed Jason's chest. "After that I'm shocked he didnt propose after the first time."

"Oh?" Barbra looked over Jason. "Makes me wonder the same thing about you." Barbra teased and kissed Jason again.

"I'm to young to get married." Jason snarked tickling Barbra's side making her squirm next to him. "Besides I'm smarter the that fuck-tard." Jason pulled Barbra back onto his lap and kissed her neck. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Barbra asked placing her hands on Jason's face.

Jason smiled bigger and wrapped his arms around Barbra's waist and positioned her just right making Barbra lean her head back a little and smile herself. He kissed down her neck and her exposed breast.

"Of course," Jason started, "I pr..." As Jason spoke the bed room door opened.

"Barbra hun I was called in apparently Batma..." Commissioner Gordon stopped in the doorway as he saw Barbra and Jason in her bed. Barbra turned beat red as Jason's body drained of all color. Barbra and Jason looked to each other then back to Gordon, who's eyes were fixed on Jason.

"Uh..." Jason said awkwardly as Barbra slipped off of his lap and Jason rolled to far side of bed away from Gordon. "I dont think we've been introduced yet." Jason laughed nervously. Barbra shot him a 'shut it' glare causing Jason to sink lower to the ground and pull his pants on.

"Get out." Gordon said sternly.

"Dad..." Barbra started.

"GET OUT NOW!" Gordon shouted loudly causing Jason to open the window and climb down the fire escape leaving Barbra and her father yelling and shouting at each other.

"Wait so he walked in on you two?" Nightwing laughed as Jason sat wearing the leather jacket and red domino mask in the kitchen of Mt. Justice.

"Its not fucking funny." Jason's eye twitched.

"Nope." Red Arrow said laughing. "Its fucking hilarious!"

"Fuck you Arrow." Jason said through gritted teeth.

"I dont see what's the problem?" Starfire asked as she sat next to Nightwing. "I mean, you two are both sexually attractive to one another, what's wrong with having sex?"

Nightwing and Red Arrow busted out laughing even more as Jason sat there shaking his head. Koriand'r, or Starfire as she had been called when arriving, had only been on Earth a little over two years. Jason had only just met her before the Joker tried to kill him. The orange skinned red haired green eyed alien princess was so naive to Earth's customs that he was amazed she was even still clothed. The first three times Jason met Kori she was flying around Mt. Justice fully naked.

Artemis and Miss Martian walked in and looked over Jason. Nightwing and Red Arrow were still laughing as Starfire continued to look confused.

"What are we calling you now?" Artemis asked looking over Jason.

"Nothing." Jason mumbled. "I'm not here on business I'm here for personal reasons."

"Batgirl's dad caught the two making the beast with two backs." Red Arrow laughed.

Starfire looked at Red Arrow in confusion. "I thought he caught them about to have sex?"

Red Arrow and Nightwing started laughing again and fell over in their chairs. Jason blushed such a deep red color that his skin nearly matched the domino mask he was wearing. Miss Martian giggled herself while Artemis just shook her head.

"The beast with two backs is a Shakespearean term." Jason explained staring daggers into Red Arrow. "Roy'd Rage over there is making a joke about something I said to him a few weeks back. Asshole."

"Such a 'linguist'." Red Arrow joked again. A gust of air and Jason grunted when a streak of yellow and red ran past him made Red Arrow laugh even harder.

"Oh no." Jason lowered his head onto the table as Kid Flash came to a stop right by Nightwing.

"Did I hear that right?" The ginger youth asked holding back laughter.

"One word Wally and I'll beat you to fucking death!" Jason threatened.

"Alright enough." Nightwing laughed. "Everyone leave Jaybird alone. He's had enough of a hard time tonight alright. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Its bad enough Ol'Man didnt even seem to care." Jason said recalling the phone conversation after Jim Gordon called Bruce and explained what had happened. "He only asked if we were being careful. Its like he already knew we were doing," Jason looked over Miss Martian and Artemis, them being the youngest people in the room, "You know, THAT."

"World's Greatest Detective." Kid Flash said laughing. "I'm sure he knew you two had sex before either of you two did."

"Oh fuck me." Jason groaned and dropped his head hard onto the table.

"Isnt that what caused all of this?" Red Arrow joked again.

"I swear to god Arrow..!" Jason began but was stopped when his phone started ringing. Jason answered his phone and took a deep breath. "Hey Barbra."

There was a long silence as Barbra talked on the phone and Jason never moved. His expression never changed. Miss Martian and Artemis traded worried looks between themselves as Nightwing looked over his younger adopted brother with cautious eyes. Red Arrow and Kid Flash continued to snicker between themselves and Starfire was still trying to figure out what 'Beast With Two Backs' meant.

"No." Jason said lowering his head, letting his hair cloud his face in shadows. "No I understand. Yeah... Yeah... No... I'll be fine." Dick exhaled loudly and stood up. The others quieted and stared towards Jason. "No I mean it. I'll be fine." Jason said again. "Yeah I'll see you around school and around the Cave I guess. Yeah," Jason stood up and headed towards the door, "Actually, Barbie." Jason hung up the phone and dropped it.

"Jason?" Dick whispered and reached out. "Hey man it'll be..."

Jason grabbed Dick's arm and flipped him over his shoulder. As Dick was upside down Jason twisted on the spot and caught his predecessor with a knee to the gut causing Dick to fall to the ground clutching his midsection.

"Tell Batman," Jason opened the door and threw off the red leather jacket and the domino mask, "That I'll be reckless on my own from now on." Jason let the door close behind him and walked away.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Five Years Later. Homecoming.

The small black haired boy ran forward and jabbed at the black haired part Asian girl again and again. Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson watched from the balcony as the two fought below them.

Cassandra Cain, age 18, backed up as the young boy kept jabbing and kicking at her with lethal intent. Damien Wayne flipped in the air and brought his foot down over Cassie's head. Cassie caught Damien's kick and flipped back around and rammed her shoulder into the upside down ten year old. Damien flipped to his feet and stood opposite Cassie and smiled. The two stood up straight and bowed to each other.

Dick, now twenty-four clapped as the newest Robin and BlackBat finished fighting. Tim Drake, now 17, was at the work bench on the far side of the cave working on his newest Red Robin grappling hook.

"Good job Damien." Bruce smiled and patted his son on his back. Bruce had saved Damien two years ago from the League of Shadows and his mother, Talia Al' Ghoul, from being raised into a mindless killer. Since then Damien had been fighting with his own psyche about killing and not killing.

"Thank you father." Damien said crossing his arms. "Of course I doubt anyone expected anything less from me."

"Little twerp." Tim said loudly.

"What was that Drake?" Damien shouted.

"Hey enough boys." Barbra Gordon, now age 22, walked into room uneasily. She had been going through physical rehab for over a year now since she was shot by the Joker and left paralyzed from the waist down. Its taken her a year for her to be able to walk with out the help of a cane or walker. "Everything is fine. Everyone remain calm."

"Sorry Babs." Tim said blushing as Damien hmphed and turned away.

"Why is it so bad that I act the way I do hm?" Damien asked sternly. "Unlike Drake I back up all my talk."

"I dont need to back up my talk." Tim said under his breath. "I dont gloat."

"What was that Tim?" Asked Bruce smiling.

"Nothing!" Tim answered quickly before dropping back under the table and going back to work on his gadgets.

"Damien you remind me of someone." Cassie smiled as she bowed to Bruce and Barbra before sitting down on the bench. Cassie had been living with the family for nearly three years and her English improved drastically and she was able to make the transition from League of Shadow wet-girl to a member of the Bat Family with no trouble.

'Was thinking the same thing.' Barbra smiled as she ran a finger over a locket she was wearing around her neck.

It had been five years since Jason Todd left Gotham and the hero world behind. No one had heard from him except from a yearly postcard from some place different around the world, dated nearly three weeks before it arrived to them, and information that only Cyborg, herself and Dick got about certain criminal organizations. Bruce spent nearly a year trying to track down the boy to no avail. He cursed himself a few times for training Jason so well that he could vanish from the face of the Earth and not even Batman could find him.

Damien walked towards the Robin costumes and looked over each one. Dick's was the most feminine. A green speedo nearly hidden by a size to long red button up blazer with a 'R' blazed upon the right pec area and a green and yellow cape with green gloves and green shoes with yellow balls on the ends.

Jason Todd's, who Damien knew by name and reputation alone, was similar to Dick's but instead of a speedo his were green shorts with a red Kevlar button up suit with the 'R' em blazed up on the right pec. Gone with the yellow and green cape and in its place was a green and black cape and combat boots instead of the fairy shoes.

Tim's old suit was sleeved and legged and the button up shirt was changed to that of Kevlar buckled suit. His cape and boots were the exact same as Jason's only to fit with the over all look of Tim's.

Damien then stared at his own and smiled. It was a smaller version of Tim's (the only thing Damien agreed with about Tim was his fashion sense it seemed) with a hood attached to the cape with feather like armor draped over the shoulders and top of the cape.

"Barbra?" Damien asked when the others were out of ear shot. "What is Jason Todd like?"

"Well," Barbra's eyes watered as she remembered the phone call where she had broke up with Jason. It was what sent Jason over the edge and had him vanish. "Alot like you actually. Brash, cocky, confident, and skills that back up his mouth. Hand to hand wise I dont think there will ever be a better Robin. No offence."

"Is he that good?" Damien asked shocked. "Father said he excelled in all areas of his training but he never mentioned his hand to hand style."

"I wouldnt say in all areas." Barbra giggled. "He is a great detective, and like Dick and Tim can hack into anything you place in front of him given enough time. But marksmanship and hand to hand," Barbra smiled at how on one family outing Jason had out shot everyone at the range, "There was no one better."

"Father taught Jason how to shoot?" Damien asked shocked.

"He was the only one." Bruce answered stepping up beside his son. "After Jason was nearly killed by the Joker and I adopted Tim to be the new Robin, I promised myself I would not repeat my mistakes. Jason was," His voice stopped, "IS still a great partner. He just needs time."

Damien Darhk stepped from the airport and smiled.

'Gotham,' He thought, 'Ripe for the taking and I'm going to...' Darhk's train of thought was stopped when a young man walked around him and laughed. The young man was wearing a a brown leather jacket with black jeans and a black undershirt. His hair was dark red with a white streak coming from his scalp. He looked over Darhk and shook his head smiling.

"What ever you're thinking," Jason Todd smirked, "I suggest you stop. Go to the ticket area. Buy another ticket back to Bludhaven and head home." Jason's smirk turned into a deadly smile. "Trust me Mr. Darhk. You dont wanna stay here. Not with me back in town."

==Bring-Bring.

Bruce looked over his morning coffee and newspaper as Damien sat at the table buttering his toast wearing his Gotham Prep elementary uniform. Tim stood with Cassie laughing wearing their Gotham Prep High uniforms.

==Bring-Bring.

"I'll get it Alfred." Tim said as the butler placed down the skillet cooking eggs. Tim walked up to the phone still laughing with Cassie and answered it. "Hello, Wayne Manor, Timothy Drake speaking."

"Yo yo yo Baby Bird!" Jason's voice echoed out of the receiver and made Tim drop the phone and gasp.

"Master Tim!" Alfred scolded. "What in heaven could be wrong?" Alfred leaned down and picked up the phone. "Yes? Hello?"

"Dont tell me Tim dropped the fucking phone Alfie?" Jason was laughing. "Think he'd heard a ghost!"

"Mast..Ma..." Alfred couldnt find his voice which made Bruce place his newspaper down. "Master Jason?"

Cassie stopped mid bite of her eggs as Damien looked up from his toast with wide eyes and Tim continued to stare into space. Bruce stood up and fixed his suit before taking the phone from Alfred and patting his father figure on the shoulder.

"Jason?" Bruce asked leaning against the wall.

"Yo Ol'Man!" Jason was still laughing. "Dont tell me I gave Alfie a fucking heart attack?"

"I can hear you Master Jason." Alfred coughed and composed himself. "He needs to watch that filthy language."

"You hear him Jason?" Bruce asked smiling.

"I know I know." Bruce could hear Jason roll his eyes. "My personal house rule number one. But not like their are kiddies and women around." Bruce was silent as his eyes went from Cassie to Damien. "Oh." Jason said after the silence. "Who?"

"Cassandra Cain and my son." Bruce smiled.

"Cain?" Jason racked his brain. "Sounds familiar. As for your son. I'm glad that worked out well."

"Where are you Jason?" Bruce asked sternly.

"No 'Hi how are you?'" Jason asked hurt. "I'm in Gotham. Just got off air plane."

"Why didnt you call before?" Bruce asked concerned. "I could have sent Alfred with the car."

"Nah," Jason sounded distant for a minute, "I've got a few things to get straight. I'll be by the Manor tonight though. Right around eight or nine. Right before patrol."

"Good." Bruce stated. "I'll call Dick he'll want to see you."

"Yeah sounds fantastic." Now Bruce knew Jason was being distant. "I'll see everyone tonight alright? Oh and Bruce."

"Yes?"

"Hope you dont mind."

"Dont mind? Mind what?" Bruce asked and the phone line disconnected, just as the garage door opened outside the kitchen window, and a black '67 El Camino pulled out onto the gravel and Jason waved from the front seat and took off at a dangerous speed down the drive way with Jason still waving.

Damien watched in awe as Jason drove down the drive way and turned towards his father. "Jason Todd I presume?"

Jason was parked outside the Hospital's Physical Rehab Center and nodded along to the music playing from his iPhone he had attached to the old casset player.

"And I say Say what I wanna Say." Jason sang along to My Chemical Romance's House of Wolves and smiled when he saw her. "Wow." Jason said aloud.

Barbra Gordon had developed more curvy in the past five years and Jason gawked openly at her. She was wearing grey sweat pants and a grey athletic tank top. Her walking was stiff but still elegant and graceful. Jason stared over her face and smiled at all the times he had kissed it. Her lips smiling to the receptionist and her beautiful blue eyes made Jason warm all over.

Barbra walked from the building not noticing Jason. Jason walked behind her for a few feet before coughing.

"Yo Barbie Doll!" Barbra stood transfixed as the voice registered and the nickname sank in. "Miss me?" Barbra turned around slowly and stared Jason Todd over. He was taller but not much. His body had toned into that of an Olympic athlete's. Even under his heavy brown jacket Barbra could see the chiseled stomach from the tight black shirt he was wearing. His hair was still a dark red and the white streak flowed with his hair naturally.

"Jason?" Barbra couldnt believe it.

"Take that as a maybe?" Jason winked and stepped forward now only a few feet from Barbra. Jason looked down as Barbra continued to stare him over. "Listen, I know I should have come back when you were shot, and I wanted to, god I wanted to so fucking badly." Jason's hair hid his face from view. "I wanted to track that psychotic death worshiping maniac down and put a bullet through his skull for what he did to you, and to me for that manner."

"Jason." Barbra said again stepping up to him. Jason was about to speak but was stopped when Barbra kissed him deeply and passionately. Jason returned the kiss and held Barbra close. "Yes I missed you."

"And I you Barbra." Jason said leaning his head against hers.

"Jason I'm sorry but.." Barbra started.

"Stop." Jason laughed. "I know. I know all about it."

"About what?" Barbra asked stepping away from Jason.

"Next June right?" Jason asked holding up Barbra's left hand and ran his finger over the massive diamond of her engagement ring. "I always thought Dick was stupid for not doing that sooner." Jason smiled and stepped back.

"You know?" Barbra asked cautiously.

"There aint much I dont." Jason said laughing and looked around then leaned towards Barbra. "Dont tell anyone but Batman trained me you know."

Barbra slapped Jason hard on the arm and laughed with him. "If you knew then why..."

"Why'd I let you kiss me?" Jason laughed. "Fuck I had to get at least one more kiss from you Mrs. Grayson."

"Oh arent you funny." Barbra crossed her arms over her chest and blushed dark red. "I'm sorry."

"Dont be." Jason said and held up his hand as Barbra went to say more. "About anything. It was understandable."

Barbra smiled and leaned back against her jeep. "What are you doing here Jason?"

Jason leaned back next to her and looked up the hospital. "Chasing a lead." He admitted. "I saw Damien Darhk at the air port. I figured Hive must be planning something and there's someone here who might know."

"Dick said something about the Hive making big moves lately. Young Justice has been keeping an eye on them."

"Who?" Jason asked confused.

Barbra laughed as she stepped into her jeep. "Its what the Titans are calling themselves now."

"Wow." Jason whistled.

"Yeah I didnt care for it either." Barbra laughed as she started the car. "If you need help just give us a call ok?"

"Sure." Jason said smiling. "And just f.y.i. I wasnt going wow over the name." Barbra looked at him in confusion. "I said wow cause well, fuck Babs your ass looks great." Jason winked making Barbra turn the same shade of red as her hair and walked off towards the hospital.

Jason sat at the on table of the Banquet hall of Wayne Manor and yawned loud. Cassie was sitting across from him and took in his no care appearance and tilted her head slightly. Tim was sitting next to Cassie and eyeing the man who taught him many great fighting techniques all of those years ago while Damien sat next to Jason and admired him. Jason looked at Damien then at Tim, then finally, Cassie.

"Ok what do I have something on my face or some shit what the fuck?" Jason asked sitting up. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Its been FIVE YEARS." Tim said shrugging.

"Aand?" Jason drawled the word out confused. "Did ya'll not get my post cards?"

"One a year." Cassie answered.

"Aaaaaaaaaand?" Jason asked again while drawling the word out again, even more confused.

"Did you push that man or did he fall on accident?" Damien asked from out of no where.

Jason stared down at the little mini Bruce and laughed. "The holy fuck did you just ask me?"

"I asked," Damien said coldly, "Did you push..."

"Damien!" Dick stepped into the Banquet Hall with Barbra holding hands. "Be nice." Jason stood up and placed his hands in his pockets as Dick approached him. Dick looked over Jason and crossed his arms. "I owe you one."

"When ever you're ready Dickybird." Jason taunted never moving his hands from his pockets.

Dick and Jason stared each other down for what seemed an eternity before they both cracked up laughing and hugged each other tight. Jason patted Dick on the back as Dick held back tears.

"Good to see you bro." Jason said and let go of Dick. "Taking care of Barbra I see for me."

"Just jealous cause she went back to the obvious choice." Dick laughed as he whipped his eyes away of tears. Barbra came up and took Dick's hand again and smiled at Jason.

"Hello again." Barbra said smiling.

"Again?" Cassie, Tim, Damien and Dick said at the same time.

"Jason was at the hospital when I got done with therapy today." Barbra admitted.

"What for?" Dick asked concerned.

"Following a lead on Hive." Jason admitted sitting back down.

"Hive?" Tim was finally interested. "You have information on Hive?"

Jason looked at Dick who nodded his head. "Yeah Tim. I've been doing reconnence work for about two months on all Hive activity sending my findings to Dickybird and Nuts&Bolts. My cover was blown though."

"Excuse me?" Bruce asked as he and Alfred came from the kitchen holding plates.

"Oh my god Dick get a camera!" Jason said pushing Dick on the shoulder. "Bruce is doing," Jason took a deep breath and covered his mouth, "House work!"

"Jason," Bruce laughed, "You know before I had all of you teenagers running around I actually did help Alfred. Now what was that about Hive?"

"Isnt that," Jason bit his lip to keep from laughing, "YOUNG JUSTICE's business..." Jason busted out laughing and grabbed his stomach. "Tell me you didnt come up with the name Dickybird!"

"As a matter of fact." Dick said proudly.

"Anyways," Jason rolled his eyes and stabbed at the shrimp in his gumbo that Alfred had prepared, "Damien Darhk was at the air port when I got off my plane. He came from your neck of the woods." Pointing at Dick. "I think I scared him back."

"How'd you manage that?" Damien asked.

"I've learned a thing or two in my five year absence." Jason admitted winking at Damien. "Besides I have always had a pretty bad fu..." Jason looked over at Alfred and coughed, "Pretty bad funky reputation."

"I know the word fuck." Damien said defensively.

"I was protecting Tim's virgin ears." Jason joked and winked at Cassie. "Or am I wrong about that?"

Tim turned beet red and slouched in his chair as Cassie placed her fork down.

"I have not had sex with Timothy." Cassie said angrily. "Isnt that what got you in trouble to begin with?" Cassie asked looking over to Barbra as she and Dick sat by Bruce and across from each other.

Jason raised an eye brow as Barbra and Dick both turned beet red. "Hold up." Jason smiled. "Did someone actually talk shit back to me?" Jason looked at Bruce who simply shrugged and took a drink from his wine. "I like her!" Jason pointed at Cassie making Cassie smile and blush. "Where can I get one?"

"League of Shadows." Cassie answered.

"Oh sweet." Jason smiled. "Ra's owes me one." Jason said as he got lost in thought.

"Grandfather?" Damien asked awe struck. "He doesnt get into debt with anyone!"

"I'm not just anyone." Jason smiled. "I'm Jason Peter Todd."

'Fucking Jason Peter Todd.' Barbra smiled and laughed.

"Anyways." Jason clapped his hands and brought his duffel bag onto the table. "Info then I've got gifts. First, Gizmo," Held a hand to Dick, "Yeah I know, tell Green Boy to take it easy next time would ya? Damn thing was screaming about lions for hours. Anyways, he's always been a high up in the Hive and well," Jason trailed off as he looked for the right words, "Lets just say Brother Blood wasnt to happy about Gizmo's latest failure. Kid's memory was whipped clean by the time I got there."

"You went with out a mask?" Bruce asked, his voice sounding worried and disapprovingly.

"Of course not." Jason pulled a feathered cowl out and pulled it on over his head to reveal steam punk like goggles over his eyes and red feathers coming off of it to hide his entire face, his mouth simply covered by cloth. "Its what I wear when needed to get info from bad guys."

"So you got a name?" Tim asked taking a big slurp of his gumbo.

"Nope." Jason answered. "Havent needed one. I was simply information gathering while training."

"So your lead led no where." Dick said exhaling loudly.

"Bingo was her dildo." Jason nodded. Alfred stared him over and Jason simply shrugged. "Anyways. Gifts?!" Jason unzipped his duffel bag and pulled out a black box and placed it in front of Bruce. "Ol'man." He then placed a small cloth covered item in front of Tim. "Baby Bird." Jason placed a box in front of Dick. "Dickybird." Jason looked at Barbra and noticed the pendent around her neck and smiled while placing a wrapped present before her. "Barbie."

Tim unwrapped the cloth and gasped at the small circular disk before him. "Is this," Tim looked at Jason and held back tears, "This is..."

"A titanium plated zero gravity inducer." Jason finished for him. "Toss that at a bad guy and for a few seconds he'll be floating in the air."

"Thank you!" Tim looked over the disk as Cassie looked over his shoulder.

Bruce opened the black box to reveal a black wooden bat mask and held it up to the light. Jason smiled as memories flashed behind Bruce's eyes.

"How is he?" Bruce asked.

"Pissed I stole that." Jason admitted causing Bruce to smile.

"Thank you Jason." Bruce nodded to Jason who nodded back.

Dick rubbed his hands together and tore at the gift before him and smiled when he pulled out two escrima sticks that were jet black. On the handle of each stick were two small metal bands that wrapped around completely that matched Nightwing's chest logo.

"Wow Jase." Dick said his eyes tearing up again. "This is amazing."

"The bands are also magnetized." Jason explained. "They're always come bouncing back if you wear the new gloves in there while using them."

"Thank you." Dick said smiling. Jason simply nodded.

Barbra unwrapped her present and stared down at a framed picture of Dick, Jason and herself on Jason's first day of Gotham Prep. Dick was wearing his uniform with his arm around young Jason's shoulder. Barbra was hugging both of them wearing her middle school uniform while Jason stood wearing his elementary uniform smiling from ear to ear.

"First picture I ever had taken of me." Jason said smiling. "Fact that you two are in just makes it better if you ask me."

"Jason," Barbra dabbed her eyes of tears, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jason smiled. Jason stood and stretched then walked to Alfred and handed him a small wrapped present. "Couldnt forget about you Alfie."

"Master Jason I dont require gifts." Alfred said holding back emotions as he unwrapped the package. Inside was a small leather book and Alfred smiled as he opened it. "First press first edition of," Alfred smiled big as his eyes watered slightly, "Oliver Twist."

"You read it to me after Bruce adopted me remember?" Jason asked smiling.

"How could I ever forget Master Jason." Alfred held the book behind his back and bowed bulter-y. "Thank you Master Jason." Jason nodded and sat back at the table.

"And us?" Damien asked pointing to himself and Cassie.

"Well," Jason looked over at Bruce, "That I was hoping to talk to Bruce about. I was hoping to take the new bloods on patrol myself. Give Batman a night off."

"Excuse me?" Bruce asked crossing his arms.

"God I should have gotten you hearing aides." Jason laughed making Bruce give him the Bat-glare. "Let me go patrol tonight." Jason said smiling. "Trust me I can handle them and myself."

Bruce looked over Jason and sighed. "Fine. You will take quadrants 56-60. You can take Damien with you. But Cassie is coming with me and Tim tonight."

Jason looked down at Damien and smiled. "Works for me. Maybe I can find a gift for Cassie while out on the town." Jason stood up and stretched his arms over his head then looked down at Damien. "Come on Demon Spawn. Lets go kick some ass."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I am Crimson.

Jason walked through the armory and folded his arms over his chest as the others were getting dressed for patrol. Dick walked in pulling his new gloves on with his pouches and twirling one of his new escrima sticks. His Nightwing attire was tight fitting and revealed his every muscle.

"Having trouble Jaybird?" Dick asked as he played with his black domino mask in his hands.

"You try matching a red steam punk-ish feather cowl to an experimental batsuit." Jason snarled. "All the while thinking of a bad ass fear inducing name."

Dick scoffed and folded his arms. "Nightwing is pretty terrifying." Jason laughed once and shook his head. "Anyways," Dick continued, "How about this one?" Dick moved to a side area of the armory and opened a hidden compartment.

Jason stepped up to Dick's side and looked inside to see a plain red armored suit with no symble on the chest. Jason pulled out the armored plated one piece suit and smiled at it. It was similar to the current Nightwing suit that Dick wore but instead of black and blue it was all red with black linings.

"Oh yes." Jason smiled as he looked over at other armors. "I think I can use this and some other clothing." Jason's smile grew wicked and his eyes sparkled. "Now just need a name!"

"I like Jaybird personally." Dick joked as he pulled the domino mask over his eyes officially becoming Nightwing. "It fits."

"Hardy harha!" Jason flipped Nightwing off and started putting together his suit. "Maybe," Jason thought about it for a second and smiled as he pulled on black boots and strapped it to the red legs, "I'll have to think about it for a minute." Jason strapped the red gloves to the arm plates of his armor and reached for his cowl.

"Hey hold up Jase." Dick stepped in Jason's way and crossed his arms over his chest and looked towards the ground. "I've got to know something."

"What's up Dickybird?" Jason asked as he looked over different utility belts.

"I understand you came back to help the team with its Hive investigation," Nightwing sighed heavily, "But was Barbra another reason you came back? To rekindle your two's relationship?"

Jason found an 'x' shaped utility belt and strapped it over his chest and laughed. Nightwing looked over Jason and his eyes widened. Jason with out his cowl looked absolutely menacing. His armored limbs and black boots seemed to make his chiseled frame stand out against the mostly black cave around him. The 'x' shaped utility belt across his chest seemed to make Jason look deadly instead of fearsome like his and Batman's suits did for them.

"Barbra and me are ancient history Dickybird." Jason assured Nightwing. "Now then," Jason pushed past Nightwing and grabbed his cowl pulling it on over his face except for the goggles which he held in his hands, "Lets go patrol."

Jason pulled the goggles over his domino mask just as Batman and Batgirl walked into the room. Cassie was pulling her full face cowl of the BlackBat costume over her head as Batgirl tied her red hair up into a ponytail.

"Sure its a good idea to go out?" Jason asked Barbra as he pulled a gun holster out of his duffel bag and strapped it across his waist.

"Jason what is that?" Batman asked, his eyes narrowing. "We dont use guns."

"Relax Ol'Man." Jason laughed as he tossed one of his guns to Batman. "Rubber bullets. Non-lethal I promise." Batman looked over the gun and tossed it back to Jason. "But seriously," Jason pointed to Barbra, "Shitting me right? She's still recuperating. No fucking way she is up for patrol."

"I'm fine Jason." Barbra stated as she pulled her cowl over her head becoming Batgirl.

"No you aint." Jason retorted as he pulled the cloth tighter around his face completely hiding his face. Jason hit a button on the side of the cowl and his voice became nearly mechanical. "You were shot and you're still recuperating."

"Then take it easy on her." Batman stated crossing the room to where Red Robin was extending and shortening his bo-staff. "She's with you and Robin tonight."

"Oh hell fucking no!" Jason's mechanical voice nearly screamed. "I'm going out into the field rusty with a Demon Spawn," Pointing to Robin as he crossed his arms and snorted, "I'm not going to be responsible for Batgirl too!"

"He makes a good point Batman." Nightwing agreed crossing his arms and standing next to Batgirl.

"Dont I get a voice in this?" Batgirl asked angrily. "I want to go with you tonight Batman. Let BlackBat go with Robin and Jason."

"I'll go with Killer Chick no problem!" Jason said nodding his head. "Shit it'll make the lack of conversation from Demon Spawn way better."

Batman lowered his head. "I have no way to win this do I?"

"No." All of the sidekicks said together."

"Fine." Batman turned back around. "But I'm dropping your assigned area then." Batman punched some coordinates into his glove computer and Jason's beeped. "You three are to stay in Quadrants 54-55 only."

"Crime Alley?" Jason smiled. "Home sweet home."

"Dont get cocky." Nightwing scoffed as he walked towards his bike.

"Me?" Jason feigned being hurt. "Cocky? Its like you dont know me at all Dickybird!"

"You still need a name." BlackBat said coldly as she stood next to Robin. Red Robin walked by her casually. Jason smiled under his cowl as their hands slightly touched.

"Name?" Jason pulled on the half red feathered cape, that went to just his middle back and looked to blend perfectly into the feathered cowl, on over his shoulders. "Call me," Jason hit another button on his cowl and the goggles eyes flashed red, "Crimson."

Crimson and Robin stared over Crime Alley as BlackBat sat on the vent of the building they were currently waiting atop of. So far the evening had been uneventful. Two breaking and entering that were stopped by the three vigilantes by just dropping in front of the crooks. And a very sad (and somewhat awkward) mugging.

"Did," Robin fought with the words, "Did that guy really piss himself and then start crying?"

"Told Dickybird this outfit was terrifying." Crimson said proudly.

"You really have to shoot him with a rubber bullet?" BlackBat asked rubbing her temples. "We WERE in a closed off alley. My ears are still ringing from the shot."

"Better then live ammo trust me!" Crimson laughed.

"Why Crimson?" Robin asked as he peered over the neighborhood through his binoculars.

Jason's mind swam with images of the crowbar swinging down upon him. The warehouse exploding mere yards from him. The single bird (which he thought was a crow at the time) which looked red through his blood soaked eyes.

"That's a story for another time." Crimson said crossing his arms over his 'x' shaped belt over his chest. "See anything?"

"Nope." Robin said sighing. "Just a boring night it seems."

"Good." BlackBat said hoping from the vent. "Gives me time to get to know the run-a-way son."

"Drop it BlackBat." Crimson warned.

"Why would you run away over a girl?" The young former assassin pushed. "I mean me and Red Robin..."

"If you know what's good for you," Crimson pulled his right gun from his side and pointed it straight at BlackBat's face, "You'll shut the fuck up or I'll empty this clip straight into your fucking teen aged, Bieber obsessed brain! GOT IT?"

BlackBat stepped back and looked straight into Crimson's goggled covered eyes. The mechanical voice seemed terrifying. There was no hint of a lie anywhere in his voice. Her training as an assassin taught her how to tell one killer from another. And from that one statement she knew. She knew that Crimson had blood on his hands. BlackBat took a deep breath, cocked her hip to one side and crossed her arms stepping forward and stopping right before the out stretched gun.

"I like Lacey Sturm thank you."

Crimson cocked his head to the side and nodded. "Nice name drop." Crimson started laughing hard and holstered his gun. BlackBat let out a relieved breath as Robin continued to look between the older vigilantes.

"That was intense." A females voice came from behind them.

Crimson turned pulling both guns from their holsters as Robin crouched and pulled two batarangs mirroring BlackBats moves. Before the three vigilantes stood two costumed women. One was wearing black and orange armor with a katana across her back and a half black half orange ninja mask cover her face with only one eye hole visible along with her jaw and orange clad lips. The other woman wore a loose fitting purple cape covering her grey skin tight leotard with a massive purple hood covering her plain grey masked face

"Ravager." Crimson seemed amused as he holstered one of his guns. Robin and BlackBat never moved but watched Crimson step forward holding one gun at the black and orange armored one.

"You finally have a name?" Ravager asked unsheathing her katana.

"Crimson."

"Original." Ravager stood across from Crimson. "Mind holstering that pea shooter?"

"Mind telling me why you're in Gotham?"

"Oh dear lord," The purple clad woman shook her head.

"Thought you were in Metropolis Spoiler?" Robin's face scrunched€up as he looked over the daughter of Cluemaster. "Not good Steph. Batman will want to know that a tricky little thief is back in town."

"Oh little Robin you're so tough!" Stephanie Brown laughed as she removed her Spoiler hood and mask revealing her long curls of blonde hair. "Did big bad Bats get a new partner?"

"Was about to ask you the same thing about your dear old daddy." BlackBat smarted off. "Since when does Cluemaster, or any of you for that matter, know Deathstroke?"

"He trained me." Ravager and Crimson said at same time. Ravager and Crimson looked over each other as BlackBat, Robin and Stephanie looked between the two.

"Come on Ravager." Stephanie said pulling her mask back on. "We've seen all we need to see."

Ravager removed her mask, letting her snow white hair fall around her face and her one blue eye shine bright as her left eye was covered by an eye patch, and smiled as she sheathed her katana and stepped up to Crimson. "Good seeing you again Jason." She whispered so only he could hear her. Ravager unwrapped the cloth around Crimson's mouth and kissed him passionately.

Crimson pushed her away and wrapped his mouth back up. "Always a pleasure Rose." Crimson said loudly. Rose Wilson couldnt see, but could hear the smile on Jason's face as she and Spoiler dropped smoke pellets and vanished.

A.N:

The support of everyone reading has been intense and I love it! Please keep the reviews coming. The more reviews I get the more I'll likely post.

To answer some questions. Yes Jay/Babs are a big part of this story but not the main couple. To be honest I'm not even sure I'm gonna pair Jason with just one person just yet. NO THIS WILL NOT BE A HAREM even through some later chapters will seem that way. Though I would be lying if I said that Jay/Babs was not my favorite pairing I'm not sure that's the way this story will be going in the long run.

As for the Dick/Babs going on right now. Just stay tuned and keep reading. Things will become clear.

As for next time? Well how will Batman deal with his returning son knowing a deadly assassin? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON CRIMSON CROW! (au jason todd story!)

A.A.N.:

Still accepting Fan-art! Please pm me any fan-art you may have to my twitter. RedRellik

Would love to see how everyone would picture Crimson's suit I introduced this chapter. In fact. The best art I receive I'll post as the cover art for this entire story!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Revving up.

Jason sat before Bruce staring each down as Dick stood behind Bruce with his arms crossed. Jason rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair as Bruce continued to rest his hands against his chin staring over his second pupil.

"You understand why I'm upset I hope." Bruce stated. There was no question in his tone as Jason continued to lean back.

"Not fully no." Jason admitted resting his arms behind his head. "Yes I trained with Ravager and Deathstroke for a little while in my travels. Ok? I had to if I was going to get into Hive."

"Hive is not worth taking down by putting your life in jeopardy like that!" Dick shouted slamming his fists onto the table. "You could have been..."

"Killed?" Jason laughed. "I could have died in Ethiopia too you know." Dick stood up and backed away at that. Bruce never moved. "I could have died when swinging around Gotham in tights. I could have died in the plane on the way into Gotham. We all take fucking risk Dick! Hell Barbra could have fucking died when she was shot!"

"Do not bring my fiance into this!" Dick shouted back.

"Or fucking what?!" Jason shouted back standing up knocking the chair back sending it flying against the far wall. "What the fuck you going to do Dickybird? Kick my ass? I'd fucking love to see you try it! Come on Night-Bitch! Bring that shit on!"

"Enough." Bruce stood causing Dick to stand back and breath heavily as Jason stared him down. "Jason, I only have one question."

Jason took a deep breath and crossed his arms and turned slightly away from his mentor. "What's that?"

"Have you killed anyone?" Bruce stared straight at Jason. Jason's eyes went foggy for a moment as he turned his away even further from Bruce and Dick. "Jason," Bruce walked towards Jason and stood beside him, "Have you..."

"I fucking heard you." Jason interrupted. "Yes. Alright?" Jason never looked at Bruce as he spoke. "I had to prove myself to Deathstroke and I was put into life or death situations where there was NO other way out. And believe me," Jason's eyes went even foggier, "I checked every way out I could."

"You could have come back here..." Dick started but stopped as Jason shot him a cold look.

"To what?" Jason laughed. "To fucking what? A mantle that was taken by Tim? A room that reminded me everyday of how I failed Bruce as Robin? To a golden boy predecessor who's shadow was so big nothing I did was good enough? Or to Barbra? Who dumped me and left me so..." Jason was going to state but stopped as Dick's eyes widened at his fiance's name. "Never mind. Forget it alright. There was nothing for me here then. Only reason I'm back now was to see friendly faces. I'll be gone by tomorrow night."

"Jason," Bruce grabbed Jason's arm and squeezed it tight. His blue eyes were wide and Jason could see so many words that Bruce was fighting with. He'd never seen Bruce at a lost of words before. Jason knew that Bruce knew he was right. Gotham had nothing left to offer the young hero. "Take the Crimson suit. Let me know where you end up alright? I've been thinking about getting agents all over the world. I'm going to call it Batman Inc. Where ever you settle down, might need its own hero."

Jason grabbed Bruce's arm in return and shook it. "Thank you Bruce." Jason turned and walked from the BatCave's interrogation room and headed back to the manor.

Jason waited on the front stoop of Wayne Manor bobbing his foot to unheard music. He had three bags sitting next to him and his duffel bag sitting by his feet. Tim and Cassie were watching him from the living room just off the main lobby of Wayne Manor.

"He didnt stay long did he?" Cassie asked sitting back next to Tim.

"Doesnt surprise me." Tim snorted.

"You dont like him much do you?" Cassie teased and flopped down resting her head against Tim's shoulder. "Why is that?"

"He," Tim started and stopped thinking of the words, "Jason was around for about my first three months as Robin. He taught me alot of my fighting style. Every move I know pretty much he taught me. And through all of my training I never laid a single hit on him. I've hit Dick, Damien, hell once I even grazed Bruce. But never hit Jason."

"He's an excellent hand to hand fighter." Cassie looked up at her boyfriend and kissed his cheek. "Maybe one day when he comes back you two will spar again and then you'll get him."

"Maybe." Tim agreed putting his arm around Cassie and smiled at her.

Damien walked down the stair way and upturned his nose at the sight of Tim and Cassie sitting on the couch curled up next to each other. The young Wayne heir opened the Manor's front door and stepped out onto the stoop where Jason was sitting and crossed his arms.

"Yes Demon Spawn?" Jason asked never looking up

"Leaving already?" Damien asked closing the door and stepping down to stare Jason in the face.

"Not meant to be here D-Man." Jason smiled and tussled Damien's hair. "I'm headed to Gorge City."

"That's on the other side of the country." Damien looked away, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Not far from Bruce's California summer home." Jason laughed. "I'm positive he'll make more trips out there now. You're welcome to visit me anytime."

"Why not stay here?" Damien asked his voice steady but his eyes cloudy. "I never got a chance to test myself against you. I wanted... I wanted..."

"Damien," Jason stood causing Damien to stare him over. He had not once called him by his name since meeting. "You know how Bruce found you?" Damien shook his head. "I was working with your grandfather as a member of the League in secret. I went in under a false name and gained trust through the lower ranks. Once I knew you were in Ra's' hidden mountain fortress I sent word to Bruce. A week later I received this." Jason pulled out his wallet that was connected to his belt loop by a thick chain and pulled a small picture out.

Damien looked over the picture and a small smile crept over his face. It was the first picture of him and Bruce. He was standing scowling towards the camera as Bruce held his arm over the boy's shoulder, scowling as well. The conversation about having to have same look on each other's face and how the picture looked better if everyone had the same look had made Damien smile the biggest smile he had ever smiled.

"Believe it or not I wanted to come meet you after receiving that." Jason laughed taking the picture back and replacing it into his wallet. "The Demon Spawn of Batman and Talia Al Ghoul. I had to meet you."

"Why didnt you then?" Damien asked crossing his arms.

"Your grandfather kicked my ass so bad I was hospitalized for four months." Jason laughed. "If I hadnt shot him in the lung he would have killed me. Talia says Ra's owes me his life however cause I dragged him to the lazarus pit before bolting."

"That's how he owes you." Damien smiled. "You know he probably sees letting you live as the debt repaid?"

"Well I'll be glad to fucking disappoint him when I come calling then." Jason smiled big and evily making Damien laugh some himself. "Hey you can LAUGH? Thought demons only snickered."

"Very amusing Todd." Damien sat down next to Jason and looked down the massive driveway. "You shall be missed," Damien looked at Jason out of the corner of his eye, "Slightly."

"Fuck you too Damien." Jason scoffed.

The two wards of Bruce Wayne sat in silence for nearly ten minutes before a loud rumbling of an engine from the garage caught their attention. Jason looked and smiled as the 67 El Camino revved up and pulled to a stop before them. Bruce stepped from the driver's seat and stared over Jason.

"You nearly blew the gaskets you know that?" Bruce complained popping the hood. Jason walked over to Bruce with Damien on his heels.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jason looked down and checked the gaskets. "You should treat this baby better! It was sitting in that garage covered by a thin layer of dust before I took her out yesterday."

"You saying you can take care of her better then me?" Bruce laughed. "I rebuilt this car from the ground up remember?"

"Remember?" Jason snorted and turned to Damien. "Dear old daddy seems to forget who did all the god damn body and engine work on this bad boy."

"You two built this car together?" Damien asked looking over the jet black car. He turned his nose up and shivered. "Why this one?"

"Hey!" Jason said defensively. He patted the car and rubbed his hand over the slick black hood. "He didnt mean that baby ignore him." Jason cooed to the car.

"This car is a classic Damien." Bruce laughed. "Jason and I rebuilt her from the ground up and Jason learned to drive in her."

"Which is how I knew where the keys were yesterday." Jason lifted his eyebrows and winked at Damien. "Take better care of her would ya Bruce. Fuck man I hated seeing her like that."

"Then you take her." Bruce tossed keys to Jason and walked back towards the Manor. "I cancelled the cab and new title is in the front seat. Though you wreck her, you owe me thirty grand. Got it?" Bruce stepped into the Manor followed by a laughing Damien as Jason stared at the keys in his hands.

Jason pulled into the truck stop and stepped from the El Camino. He couldnt help but yawn as he ran his hand over the vehicle as he walked towards the store.

"Nice wheels." Stephanie Brown stepped from behind a truck wearing daisy dukes and flannel shirt tied just under her generous bust. "Gift from the bat?"

Jason stopped in his tracks as Stephanie walked towards him. "I've got to talk to Rose about secret identities." Jason crossed his arms and leaned back against the hood of his car. "What are you doing here... Stephanie?"

"Very good Jason." Stephanie clapped her hands and turned to rest against the car next to him. "I'm surprise you remember. Thought Rose might have gotten all of your attention herself."

"She's had my attention for a long time." Jason smirked. "But you have it now. What do you want?"

Steph smiled and giggled. "Spoilers," Steph winked at him, "If I told you that. I'm just curious about why you're leaving Gotham."

"Dont care for the smog." Jason smarted off.

"Oh arent you quick." Stephanie laughed. "Wish the Robin after you was as chatty. He's kinda cute."

"Kinda got someone also." Jason watched Stephanie's face and smiled as disappointment flashed over it. "You didnt know about him and BlackBat then?" Jason laughed. "Oops. SPOIL it for you did I?"

"Shut it." Stephanie stepped from the car and stood before Jason, cocking her hip and placing her hands on her hips. "Rose wants to meet."

"Tell her I'm busy." Jason stood off the car and walked towards the store once more.

"She wants to meet now Jason." Stephanie walked after him. "Its important."

"It always is with Rose." Jason laughed and started walking backwards to face Stephanie. "I'm not staying in Gotham any longer then I need too, she can meet me in my new home in three days if its so fucking important."

"We'll both be dead in three days!" Stephanie shouted causing Jason to stop and stare at her. Stephanie recomposed her self and held her arms tight around her. "Rose left Deathstroke's side and gave up being his heir. She's tired of killing. My father is being released in a week and I'm..." Stephanie's voice cracked.

"You've given up the life havent you?" Jason asked carefully walking back towards her. "Your father doesnt know and will kill you if he finds out."

Stephanie looked up at Jason from behind her blonde curls. "Please Jason, one meeting with Rose."

"Where?"

"That's why I'm here." Stephanie pointed to the dinner across the street. "We'll be there for rest of the night. If you are the hero I've heard you are," Stephanie looked away, "Just please meet us."

Rose was sitting in the closes booth by the door as Jason and Stephanie walked inside. Jason sat next to Rose as Stephanie sat across from them.

"I'm here." Jason said holding his hands out questioning. "Mind telling me why the fuck I'm here now?" Jason laughed. "Her I get," Motioning towards Stephanie, "A thief who's father is pissed at her. I get. She could use the help. But you," Staring at Rose, "You're a trained killer. You can handle your father well enough to where he couldnt kill you. Mind explaining Rose."

Rose pushed her white hair from her face to reveal the white eye patch over her left eye. "I'm not hiding from my father." Rose laughed. "Far from it actually. She is." Rose twirled her spoon around her coffee. "Cluemaster hired Deathstroke to kill Stephanie, she hired me to protect her."

"And I come into place where?" Jason asked confused.

"I need," Rose bit her lip and rolled her eyes, "Help." She admitted coldly.

"I'm sorry," Jason smiled and crossed his arms, "I dont think..."

"Say it and I'm chopping something off." Rose snarled.

"Then you'd be sad when you came calling later." Jason smirked making Rose's snarl turn into a smile. "Why you need help Rose?"

"Deathstroke's not only assassin on my tail." Stephanie admitted. "He's hired Talia Al Ghoul also. Only she's staying out of Gotham due to her and Batman's relationship. Apparently their is a truce right now."

"Thanks to him." Rose said motioning to Jason who nodded his head. "He's the one who found the new little bad ass Robin."

"I can call Talia." Jason pulled his phone out and started to go over the contacts. "But if that's all you wanted then you would have asked me yourself just to do that." Jason continued to go over the contacts as Stephanie looked at Rose with wide eyes.

"I told you he wasnt stupid," Rose said defensively, "You didnt want to believe me."

"I'm guessing you wanna hitch a ride?" Jason sighed.

"We both are." Rose said smiling. "Deathstroke wont make war with one of Bat's kids. He knows the damage that causes and its bad for business."

"Two birds one stone." Jason snorted and dialed a number. "You both owe me so fucking big for this shit."

"Does that mean he's in?" Stephanie asked leaning towards Rose.

"It means we owe him." Rose said back.

"Talia." Jason spoke into the phone. "She's under my protection... I dont give a flying fuck how much the damn contract is. She's under my protection from now on. Oh and I'll be arriving in Gorge City in about four days... That's right... No its my city now... I dont care what you tell your old man. That's not my problem... Talia trust me." Jason looked over Stephanie and Rose. "Piss me off and Bats will be the least of your problems from now on." Jason waited for a minute before he smiled. "Good doing business with you Talia. We should do lun..." Jason pulled the phone from his ear. "Bitch hung up on me."

Stephanie's smile grew larger. "You just threatened the most dangerous woman on the planet. And you're not dead. Who are you?"

Jason smiled. "I'm Jason fucking Todd."

A.N.: Loving the feed back and hope it keeps up. Comment your reactions and like I've been saying would love some fan-art just pm on twitter RedRellik


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Road Trip Fighting.

"A fucking El Camino." Rose laughed as she looked out the window of the passenger seat. Stephanie was crushed between Rose and Jason in the middle seat and was wishing she wasnt wearing the revealing top as the confined area kept making her having to pull the shirt up to hide her cleavage.

"You wanna fucking walk?" Jason shot back. "I can pull over and you two can walk your happy asses to Gorge City!"

"Oh shut up." Stephanie leaned her head back and sighed. "Both of you please just shut up."

"Fuck you!" Jason and Rose said at same time.

"You two wanna sit next to each other?" Stephanie asked as she, again, pulled her shirt up.

"Seriously just let them hang out if its that much of a fucking bother." Jason teased. "Its not like anyone in this car hasnt seen a pair of big ti..."

A black Sadan cut off the trio and came to sudden stop causing Jason slam on the breaks and spin to a stop next to the Sadan. The driver of the Sadan was wearing all black and smiled a vicious smile towards them.

"Friend of yours?" Jason asked as the driver got out of the car. They were wearing a baggy three piece suit and pulled a long red dome from the seat and pulled it over their head so their face was completely hidden.

"No." Rose and Stephanie said at the same time.

"Good." Jason angrily opened the door to the El Camino and cracked his neck as he tossed his jacket over the hood of the car and walked in just his black shirt and blue jeans.

"Shouldnt we help him?" Stephanie asked as the driver of the Sadan pulled a tire iron from behind their back and started twirling it like a baton and skip towards Jason.

"Who?" Rose asked sitting back in her seat.

"Jason!" Stephanie nearly screamed as Jason and the driver walked around each other.

"Jason?" Rose laughed hard and stared confused at Stephanie. "You really have no idea who he is."

Jason stopped and stared over the person recognizing the outfit. "Red Hood?" The person behind the helmet nodded. "Not original at all are you? Plus," Jason's eyes narrowed, "That name doesnt sit well with me."

Jason ran over to Hood and knocked the tire iron from their grasp and spun to the side grabbing the person by the back of the collar and throwing them through the air towards the Sadan. The driver crashed helmet covered head first through the windshield. Jason was on them in a second pulling them from the car and ramming his fist into the body of the driver over and over again.

With every punch Jason felt the padding under the clothes and halted long enough for the Red Hood to fall to the ground gasping in pain. The gasp were weak and soft. Jason grabbed the helmet and flung it away revealing long black and red hair tied in pony tails. A beautiful woman wearing clown make up smiled up at Jason before flipping onto her hands and jumping up into the air rotating just enough to drive both feet into Jason's face knocking him backwards before flipping in the air backwards and landing on her feet.

"What the flying Grayson fuck?" Jason rolled through the impact and stared at the female clown in bewilderment.

"Hiya stud!" The girl giggled removing the suit to reveal a skin tight red and black leotard with diamonds over her shoulders and legs. "Red Hood was just a way to get ya'll's attention. I'm not really into hiding all these looks to be honest." She cackled loudly. "My names Harley Quinn. And I'm pretty sure you lot," Points over Jason and the girls still in the El Camino, "Arent aloud to leave my Party City with out my say so!"

"Oh lovely." Jason rolled his eyes. "The clown has a groupy."

"Hey!" Harley angrily stomped and pulled a massive gun from her back. "Dont talk about my Mistah J like that!"

"Fuck you," Jason smiled and ran forward as Harley started shooting. Jason dodged and ducked around each bullet and started punching at Harley. Harley dodged each punch and threw a few of her own to which Jason dodged just as easy. Jason grabbed Harley's pig tail causing her to scream, "And fuck your 'Mistah J'!" Jason never letting Harley's pig tail go spun around and drove his knee into Harley's face knocking her back against the Sadan again.

Rose stepped from the El Camino and walked to Jason's side. Jason was standing there breathing heavy as he looked down at the red dome the woman had been wearing over her face. She could see Jason's eyes filled with hatred and rage as he looked down over the slick red surface of the dome.

"Jason." Rose whispered and touched his arm. Jason looked over her slightly before lifting his foot up over the dome and stomped down shattering the helmet.

"Sorry." Jason looked at Rose, his eyes their normal carefree yet cocky attitude. "Bad side comes out when I think of," Jason looked over his shoulder at Harley Quinn as she moved slightly, "Clowns."

Harley Quinn giggled loudly and moved to lay flat on her stomach, not easy considering her bust. She continued to giggle as she reached under the Sadan and pulled out a long wooden pole.

"Not into pole dancing clowns," Jason smirked as he walked over to the still giggling mad woman, "Time to get answers Juggalette."

"Whoop," Harley turned swinging the wooden handle connected to a giant mallet over her shoulder causing Jason to freeze and his eyes widen, "WHOOP!" Harley screamed as the mallet crashed into Jason's midsection sending him flying back and crash landing to the ground making him slide to a halt right before the El Camino.

"The fuck?" Rose asked backing away from Harley while pulling her knife from her boot. "Who carries a giant mallet under a Sadan?"

"Knock knock cyclops!" Harley swung at Rose who jumped back avoiding each swing. "Who's there?" Harley asked as she continued to swing and strike at Rose who kept back jumping eventually landing next to the now kneeling Jason. "Two dead cunts!" Harley Quinn jumped into the air and swung her mallet down upon the two.

"Oh shit!" Jason dropped back on the hood and brought his feet up straight and caught the massive mallet with his feet mid swing, and pushed with all of his strength sending the mallet and Harley Quinn flying backwards in mid air.

"AAAAAAHH!" Harley screamed as she went flying through her Sadan.

Jason rolled off the hood of the El Camino and checked for any dents or scratches. "Oooh baby please be ok please be ok! I'm so sorry baby!" Jason kissed his car sighing in relief.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Stephanie asked peaking her head out of the car with a terrified expression. "Its a car man! I'm fine by the way!"

"I am fine too, yeah." Rose said placing her knife back into her boot strap. "I get that kind of attention now?"

"Or me?" Stephanie asked her eyebrows lifting up curiously.

"Fuck you both," Jason said as he looked over at Harley Quinn who was working her way to her feet again, "That is one tough clown bitch."

"She called us cunts!" Rose scowled over Harley. "I'm slicing that bitch's throat!"

"No we need answers." Jason said as he held Rose back. "We need to figure out why she's after us."

"Fine." Rose pushed Jason's arm away and watched Harley Quinn shake her pain away and laugh. "God she's as crazy the male one."

"That's not good trust me." Jason reached into the back of his car and pulled out a hunting knife from his duffel bag. "Ready?"

"Let's kick the clown's ass." Rose said flipping her hair out of her one eye.

Jason and Rose ran forward as Harley grabbed the mallet again and started skipping forwards.

"One slam!" Harley shouted as she swung at Jason.

Jason rolled out of the way and flipped the knife to his other hand.

"Two slam!" Harley shouted again, this time swinging at Rose.

Rose back flipped through the air and landed on top of the mallet pushing down with her legs. The mallet crashed to the ground and lifted the little curvy clown holding it off of the ground herself.

"Hey not fair! Not fair!" Harley screamed kicking her feet as Jason leaped into the air and slammed the but of his knife into Harley's head knocking her out.

Harley Quinn was screaming and rocking back and forth against the chair she was tied too. Jason had his hands over his ears as Stephanie sat across the room on the floor playing with her phone. Rose was sitting across from Harley in her own chair.

"Shut her up!" Jason shouted causing Harley to bark at him.

"You wanted her alive." Rose shouted over Harley's barking.

Jason stepped in front of Harley and shoved tape over her mouth silencing the deranged clown girlfriend. Harley continued to shout through the tape and stare daggers into the trio before her.

"Who is this?" Rose asked confused.

"Doctor Harleen Quinzell." Jason laughed as he crouched before Harley. "She's youngest graduate of Gotham Univerisity in Psychology in the past twenty years. Her first job was Arkham Asylum. She vanished about 4 months ago after coming under investigation for involvment in Joker's last escape."

"Case closed on that one." Rose laughed. "She's fallen in love with the mad man."

"She's definitely dangerous." Jason turned back towards Harley. "I'm gonna take the tape off now. You keep screaming, I swear to fucking god, I will not only tape these lips shut," Jason taped her tape covered mouth, "But your, well, OTHER, pair of lips as well." Jason smiled big and raised his eyebrows before looking down at Harley's waist.

Harley's eyes grew huge as she looked down too and then 'HMMMMPH'ed loudly before sitting back in her chair and nodded her head. Jason smiled even bigger and removed the tape from over Harley's mouth.

"You're a kinky bastard." Harley stuck her tongue out. "But keep dreaming hood rat! I'm Mistah J's Harley! Only he can rev me up! Got it! So no funny games!"

"Thought clowns liked funny games." Rose smiled and leaned forward. "Why the attack bitch?"

"Bitch?" Harley leaned forward as far as she could towards Rose. "Who you calling bitch you cunt!"

"Ok ladies," Jason stood between the two, "As much as I would love to watch busty clown girl and the woman who puts ASS in assassin fight and tear each other's clothes off," Jason shut up and thought about it for a minute, "I cant let it happen at this time cause I have to get back on the road! So Harley? Please answer my friend so we can get the fuck out of here."

"Hmp!" Harley sat back again and turned her head away. "It was a way to make some cash so I could bust Mistah J out of Arkham again!"

"We have a bounty on our heads great." Rose shook her head. "Dad must be desperate. He wont start war himself but he'll get us dead one way or another."

"I can handle your father." Jason reassured Rose. "As for you," Jason flicked Harley's ear hard causing her to yelp in pain, "You really think that piece of shit gives two fucks about you?" Harley was about to scream. "No just shut the fuck up!" Jason said stopping Harley's out burst. "I get it. I read your file. Your boyfriend died cause of an experiment you tried. You feel lost with out someone. But you're putting your feelings from your true love to the first guy who you thought was right. I know you were fascinated by him before but trust me," Jason got in Harley's face, "He's nothing but a danger to society. You wanna end up his pawn? He'll abuse you use you and throw you out. Then go out pick you up just to do it all over again!

"You want to be just some thing?" Jason continued. "You want to be some asshole's toy? You? The youngest graduate in Gotham Univeristy in the past two decades? The woman who turned down a spot on the Olympic Gymnastics's team to stay in school and finish her work? I dont think you do! If my words help get it through your head before its to late then good! But if you go back to him, you're asking for whatever hell he puts you through." Jason stood up and undid Harley's chains leaving her staring off into space, Jason's words echoing through her head.

Rose stood up and Stephanie held her arms over herself as Jason turned towards the door. Rose and Stephanie followed behind him.

"We've got ground to make up for come on." Jason never turned around.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Gorge City.

Jason looked over his apartment and smiled. It was top floor of an eight story building in the center of Gorge City. The two floor studio apartment had a single floor with a closed off bathroom yet an open living space and kitchen that ran together. The second floor was a large living space with wire framed looking over the larger living space below.

Jason smiled as he placed the last of his books upon his wall shelf. He had decorated the apartment the best he could with the last of his cash. He had a fake leather wrap around couch around one corner of the living space with a flat screen placed upon the wall opposite it. The kitchen area was stocked with the essentials, including a 24 pack of beer, and utensils. He had found a small wooden dinning room table set with matching chairs that he had set up in the corner of his kitchen area. The bedroom was set up with his desk area and computer against one wall and a futon mattrass set up against the other.

Jason flopped down on his couch and cracked open a beer smiling over his new home. He had spent the past five years traveling around living one abandoned building to the next, never actually having a place he could call his own. The realization of those days being over flooded over him as he took a chug from his beer and smiled even bigger.

"Home." Jason said aloud to the room. "Really is no place like it."

A knock came from the door, causing Jason to nearly spill his beer. Jason placed his beer on the small end table next to his couch on the coaster and walked towards the metal sliding door. The living space had a large open space between the living area and the door, which Jason planned on turning into a small work out area once he found some income.

Another knock made Jason walk a little faster. "Hold up!" Jason hollered. "I'm coming I'm coming."

Jason opened the door and looked over Stephanie Brown. She was wearing tight skinny blue jeans and a turtle neck purple sweater. Her blond curls framed her pixish features and she smiled.

"Hello Jason." Stephanie cocked her hips and raised an eye brown. "Can I come in." Before Jason could answer Stephanie pushed past him and stepped into the open area of the bottom floor of his apartment. "Love what you've done with the place."

"What do you want Steph?" Jason closed the door and crossed his arms.

"To come and thank you." Stephanie said standing in the open area of his apartment. "You put your life on the line to help us out and you didnt have too." Stephanie smiled and before Jason knew what was happening was pulling her sweater over her head to reveal a silky purple bra that held her large breast in place. "So then." Stephanie smiled big and walked up to Jason. "How shall I start thanking you?"

Jason's eyes narrowed as he uncrossed his arms and pushed Stephanie back away from him. He walked past the confused girl and picked her sweater up off the ground and threw it back to her.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked placing the sweater over her chest in embarrassment.

"Nothing." Jason said coldly walking back towards the door. "Just never do that again. You dont have to thank me like that. Just a simple thank you will do. Now get out of my fucking apartment." Jason pulled the door open as Stephanie pulled the sweater over her head again.

Steph walked towards the door and stopped before Jason. "You're in love with someone arent you?" Steph smiled and held her arms over her stomach. "Well thank you Jason," She looked up and then back at Jason, "Not just for the ride either I mean for..."

"Dont mention it." Jason nodded his head. "Come by anytime," He stated as the blonde criminal walked through the door, "Just cause I dont wanna fuck you, doesnt mean I dont wanna hang out with you sometime." Stephanie smiled and walked down the hall to the one elevator.

Crimson sat atop the massive skyscraper that held Falcon's Nest, Gorge City's biggest nightclub. He pressed a button on the side of his cowl and his vision changed to infrared and he saw all the partiers of the club dancing to the dull thud of techno music that invaded the air around him.

Crimson scanned the building and saw his targets. In a back room hidden behind the bar sat three infrared figures sitting at a table. The vigilante worked his way over to above the area and lucked out finding a small sun light directly over where the men were sitting. Flipping off his infared vision, he stared down from his hiding spot and watched.

Johnathan Capolino and his brother, Harold Capolino, sat across from and scowled at the intimidating large black man across the table. Johnathan was a skinny lanky pale individual who wore an expensive three piece suit that fit him firmly making him look even skinnier with his long brown hair tied tightly into a ponytail. Harold was a heavy set man with a slightly darker complexion then his brother wearing a three piece suit as well, that gave the man a grace about him that there shouldnt have been, and a fedora. In his lips was a foul smelling cigar.

Trevor Anders sat there with his hands on the table in gesture of good faith. He was wearing a two piece suit that he had currently unbuttoned revealing a tight fitting shirt that revealed his chiseled abdomen. His revealed hands and neck showing black swirls from unseen tattoos hidden by the expensive suit.

"Thank you both for coming." Trevor stated, his voice low and demanding, yet showing softness and appreciation. "I know you're very curious on why I invited you to my club," Trevor stood up and buttoned the bottom of his suit, "But before business, may I offer you both a drink?"

"Save it you nigger." Johnathan nearly screamed. "What do you want?"

"Johnny!" Harold scowled at his brother causing the smaller man to flinch away and turn his head. "Mr. Anders I apologize for my brother's vulgarity!"

"Its fine." Trevor laughed as he poured himself a drink from the bar behind his desk. "I've been called that so many times over the years by so many different types of people, one gets use to it." As Trevor turned around a knife struck by Johnathan's head into the chair he was sitting. The blade was slim and had sliced through the slim Italian's ear causing it to trickle blood. "But if your brother wants to leave here in one piece he'll watch his fucking mouth!"

Johnathan grabbed his ear in terror and looked at the knife. The handle was that of an opened mouth lion. The blade was so slim the blade looked to be more of an ice pic then an actual blade.

"That was impressive." Harold pulled the blade from next to his brother's head and placed it back on Anders' desk. "I believe we should just get to business Mr. Anders. Why did you ask for us to meet?"

Trevor un-bottened his suit again as he sat back down in his large chair. "As you both are aware," Trevor started, "I'm doing very well for myself. Falcon's Nest is making me so much profit that I'm opening up a second location in Los Angeles and a third in Metropolis." Trevor took a sip from his drink. "That being said I'm going to be spread a little thin."

"What's that got to do with us?" Johnathan asked shyly.

"I'm looking to sell out." Trevor held his hands up. "I'll give control of the entire Squabble over to the Capolino family. Under certain conditions."

Harold's eyebrows raised at this. For the past decade the Anders and the Capolino crime families have been fighting for control over certain parts of the city. Capolinos holding the north and east sides of Gorge City while Anders held the south and west sides. Capolinos focused on the organized crime while Anders kept the gangs in check. It wasnt perfect but the families kept crime in check, while controlling every aspect of it. The Squabble was the name for the slums on the west side and was home to a majority of the drug trade. Trevor Anders had worked his way from a crack pushing thug, to the most dangerous gangster Gorge City had ever seen, to a family man that held a seat on many of the city's political councils.

"That's a very big offer." Harold stood and motioned questioning towards the bar. Trevor motioned for Harold to help himself. "What would those conditions be of course?"

"A simple shoot back of seventy percent." Trevor stated plainly.

"Seventy huh?" Harold laughed. "Not much room for profit."

"I'm not interested in your profit." Trevor again stated plainly. "I'm worried about my own."

"That leaves us with thirty!" Johnathan yelled.

"Congrats," Trevor turned his head ever so slightly at the pale man across from him, "You can do math."

"Johnny," Harold sent a cold stare over his younger brother, "Shush."

"We make more from that on our own drug deals!" Johnathan stood and walked to his brother's side angrily. "You're considering this?"

"I am actually." Harold said coldly. "Remember your place dear brother! I am the one who's in charge now since dear old daddy died! I say what the family does!" Harold's jolly exterior turned dark and all good seemed to drain from the man. Johnathan stared over his brother and walked back to his seat slowly, his head down as he took his seat. "Now then," Harold's jolly expression took over again, "Though he went about it wrong," Staring at Johnathan, "My brother makes a point. Seventy percent seems a bit much." Harold poured himself a drank and held the bottle up and looking at Trevor's empty glass.

"Oh thank you." Trevor held the glass out before him allowing Harold to pour him a drink. "It is negotiable of course."

"Good." Harold leaned against the large desk of Trevor's and thought for a moment. "It is deep in your area so we will need your word that our shipments will be safe."

"With out a doubt." Trevor agreed.

"And my boys will need protection from the Humiliators." Harold stated. The Humiliators were the biggest unaligned gang in Gorge City. Their leader, the mysterious Talisman, sent his gang out to kill, destroy and ruin every operation that both the Anders and the Capolinos were behind.

"I'm trying to deal with them as it is." Trevor stood and smiled as he leaned against the table as well next to Harold. "That is a nuisancethat will be quickly taken care of."

"Good to hear." Harold pulled the fedora off his head revealing his thinning brown hair, and receding hair line. "As for the seventy/thirty split," Harold whistled, "That's not going to work."

"What do you have on your mind?"

"Fifty-five/forty-five." Harold said easily. "We getting the forty-five of course."

Trevor crossed his arms, never letting his drink go. He looked towards the club and smiled. "Alright Capolino." Trevor took a swig from his drink finishing it. "Deal."

Harold followed suit downing his drink as well and placed his hat back upon his head. "Deal." Harold and Trevor shook hands and smiled.

"Awe!" A mechanical voice sounded from behind the three men. The three turned to see Crimson resting against the opposite side of the desk. Johnathan jumped back and hid behind his brother as Trevor and Harold stared over the crimson clad vigilante. "This is perfect. My first night out and find out the biggest scum bags in the city wanna make a truce. How precious!"

"Who the fuck are you?" Trevor reached under his desk and hit a button.

"Panic button?" Crimson laughed. "Really scary there buddy." Crimson looked behind his shoulder as three ghetto clad thugs walked into the room behind him from a hidden door. "Names Crimson. Think of me as the Batman of Gorge City. You lot need to remember my name," As he spoke Crimson turned quickly and pulled his right 9mm from its holster and fired three times knocking each of the thugs out with rubber bullets to the skull, "It'll be the name that haunts your nightmares."

Trevor flipped the table towards Crimson causing him to back flip out of the way. When Crimson looked up the three men were gone. "Shit!"

Jason threw his cowl on his couch and hung his head low as he sat at his kitchen table. He shouldnt have taunted as much as he had and grabbed the scum bags while he had a chance. He had evidence on them, just not them. He hadnt set up the right connections at Gorge City Police yet and he was at lose on where the three men would hold up. He had gone out unprepared and with out the right knowledge of the city or the bad guys. First rule Bruce taught him was be prepared. He was overzealous tonight, and it cost him.

Jason slammed his fist onto the table and stormed off up his stairs to change. He quickly stripped from his Crimson suit, placing it in the back of his closet. He walked towards his small dresser by the bed to pull out his lounge around shorts when movement from the corner of the room caught his attention.

Jason acted normally as he knelt down in front of his dresser and opened it. Instead of shorts however Jason pulled a hunting knife from it's hiding place and waited. It was only a breath of time before Jason sprung and sliced at the figure that was walking up behind him. The figure dodged back with ease and dropped to the floor in practiced ease. Jason flipped over the figure and spun kick at the intruder's feet.

The intruder let out a grunt of pain and fell to the ground cursing. Jason rolled to his feet by the light switch and turned it on. Laying on the floor was a man wearing a red Kevlar top with no sleeves and red armored pants. On his belt sat four pistols and a shotgun across his leg holster. Strapped to his back was quiver of arrows and a red compound bow. His face was covered by red sunglasses and red trucker hat. His right arm had two tattoos, one over his bicep and the other on his forearm.

"Roy'd Rage?" Jason asked as he stood up looking over Roy Harper. The former side kick rubbed his back as he stood up removing the trucker hat revealing his short crew cut red hair.

"Damn Jay!" Roy pulled his sunglasses off and cracked his neck. "Is that how you say hello at the batcave?"

"What are you doing hanging out in my bedroom in the dark?" Jason looked down at himself in his still skin tight red leotard. "You know I'm only into women right?"

"Oh hardy ha ha!" Roy rolled his eyes and threw his hat and glasses onto Jason's bed. "I came to say hello you dick."

"Next time call!" Jason yelled while laughing. "Shit man." Jason laughed with Roy as the two friends embraced each other in a hug. "How you been man?" Jason asked as he walked over to his changing area behind a black curtain he had sat up in his room's corner.

"I've been good." Roy said sitting at the rolling chair at Jason's desk. "Left the League."

"I heard." Jason said from behind the curtain. "Things not end to well with you and Ollie right?"

"He's a lying ass hole." Roy said flatly.

"Not the point." Jason said as he stepped from behind the curtain wearing pajama bottoms and muscle shirt. "Beers down stairs." Roy's eyebrows lifted and followed behind Jason. "You left for other reasons, their yours. Not my problems"

"So caring." Roy rolled his eyes as Jason opened the fridge and tossed his friend a beer.

"Yeah I'm Doctor fucking Phil." Jason sat at his kitchen table, with Roy sitting across from him.

"Gorge City huh?" Roy looked out over the window of Jason's apartment.

"Not starting out to well." Jason said as he took a chug from his drink. "Let three of the biggest gangsters in the city get a way tonight."

Roy looked over Jason and laughed. "Hell man what do you expect?" Jason looked at Roy with killer intentions. "You cant go after the big guns your first night. You gotta work your way up man."

"I'm not use to that." Jason said rolling his hands around each other as his anger built. "I'm use to just going in and kicking ass."

"When you were Robin." Roy reminded Jason. "That's been almost seven years Jaybird. You're not a kid anymore. Use that big brain of yours for something other then picking up women."

"Still jealous I see." Jason smarted off as Roy took a drink from his beer. Roy simply shrugged.

The friends sat there for what seemed hours laughing and catching up when Stephanie barged in and threw bags on the floor. Jason looked up in horror as Roy's eyebrows raised in confusion Stephanie yawned loudly and walked over to the kitchen and started raiding the fridge. She was wearing her skin tight black leotard with the purple hoody of her Spoiler outfit over it, with out her mask and the hood down revealing her long blonde curls.

"Uh," Jason looked over the suitcases then back at Stephanie as she peered up from the fridge with a piece of pizza hanging from her mouth, "The fuck Steph?"

"Whuah?" Stephanie asked through the mouth full of pizza. She pulled the slice from her mouth and stared over Roy and Jason. "You said I could come over anytime."

Roy started laughing as Jason looked on in confusion and horror. "Not with bags and shit! I also didnt tell you to come in or that you could raid my fucking fridge." Jason kicked out at the door of the fridge, causing Stephanie to squeal and move from the rapidly closing door.

"Hey you said.." Stephanie started again.

"I know what I said." Jason interrupted her. "Now explain."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Rose is an annoying roommate."

"Rose Wilson?" Roy asked as he stopped laughing. "You're friends with Spoiler and Ravager? Wow Jay maybe I should be jealous."

"Shut it!" Jason threatened Roy. He turned back to Stephanie as she pulled her suitcases into the living area. "You just assumed you could stay here?"

"Why not?" Stephanie asked shrugging confused. "You said you would like to hang out."

"I dont have a job yet," Jason began, "I'm nowhere near on my feet fully. I cant babysit you also!"

"Relax." Stephanie said patting Jason on the arm. "You'll barely notice I'm here. Its only until Rose cools off anyways."

"Cools off?" Jason asked even more confused.

"Yep." Stephanie pulled the thick purple hoody off and stretched. Roy whistled slightly as Stephanie's physique was revealed in her skin tight leotard.

"I'm moving to Gotham." Roy laughed.

Stephanie raised one eye brow at Roy and rolled her eyes. "Men, I swear." She turned on them and headed to the bathroom. "Thanks Jay!"

Jason stared after in confusion. Roy laughed to himself. Jason tried to find words as he pointed towards the bathroom and turned back towards Roy.

"Wha... Wh... How... DAFUQ!"

A.N.: So finally getting to the story story of this... story... anyways. Jason is in his new town and ready to kick some ass.

As for what's next just stay tuned and fine out. This will be a double chapter today because my girlfriend is going out of town on Sunday and I wanna spend as much time as possible with her before I drop her off. SO enjoy this chapter and the next. Also! REALLY LOVE THE COMMENTS AND REEEEAAALLY WANT SOME FAN ART. I'm dying to see my characters come to life.

Thank you and enjoy.

RedRellik!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Unexpected.

"Oh now that looked like it hurt." Jokers voice sounded around him as the crowbar slammed over his body over and over. "That looks like it hurt alot worse." The laughter deafened Jason as he watched the time slowly tick away.

3

'I survived.' Jason looked on in horror as the timer shone brighter until only the numbers were in his sight.

2

'This isnt how it happened.' The crowbar continued to slam against him as the timer ticked away.

1

"Yaargh!" Jason shot from bed his hand upon the 9mm he left under his pillow. The lights were out in the loft of his bedroom and smoke drifted before his eyes. Jason leaned over and hit the switch of his bed side lamp.

Across from him over the railing that looked down upon the living area were three bullet holes embedded against the far wall. The gun he held was smoking and his brain fought to understand what had happened.

"Jason!" A soft innocent voice came from the living room below him. Jason threw the blanket off of him as he heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. Into the light an arrow followed by Roy Harper holding his bow up ready to fire. Stephanie was right behind him holding a small stiletto blade beside her. "What happened?" Stephanie asked looking around the room.

"Nothing." Jason flipped the safety on the pistol and placed it back under his pillow. "Just a bad dream." Jason got from his bed and pushed past the two and stalked down the stairs.

"You usually turn your home into a shooting range due to bad dreams?" Roy asked as he lowered the bow and placed the arrow back into his quiver as they stepped into the living area.

Roy and Steph each took one side of the wrap around couch and were staying with Jason. Roy only due to work in the city and didnt want to waist money on a motel, which Jason was fine with. Stephanie cause Rose was "Annoying" her, which Jason was sure the reverse.

"When I have that dream I do." Jason walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"Well good thing you've got this place sound proofed." Stephanie joked said through the door. "Or did you do that for another reason?"

"Not now." Jason warned as he scooped water over his face from his sink.

"Sorry," Steph said this time lower, realizing she crossed a line, "Hey do you wanna talk about it?"

"No." Jason said as he dried his face and opened the bathroom door. Steph was standing in front of the door with her arms crossed. "Move."

Steph turned her head up lifting her chin in defiance. Jason stood nearly a head taller then Steph and crossed his arms. Steph mimicked his movement crossing hers as well. Jason stared at Steph who stared right back at him.

"You two want me to leave?" Roy joked as he pulled his trucker hat over his head and clasped his Kevlar top in place. "I'm leaving anyways. Got some stuff I've got to take care of." Roy looked over Jason who stared back at him. "I WILL talk to you later." Roy said sternly before exiting through the window.

Steph never moved as Jason continued to stand in the doorway to the bathroom. "You seriously need to move."

"Not until you tell me what that was about!" Steph nearly screamed as Jason pushed past her and headed away. "Damn it Jason tell me!"

"I WAS ROBIN!" Jason shouted causing Steph to stop. "The second Robin. My last day as Robin was nearly seven years ago! I was tricked by my biological mother to follow her to Ethiopia where she handed me over to the Joker. Joker shot her in the head in front of me, beat me with a crowbar and then was going to blow up the building with me inside it!" Steph covered her mouth with her hands as Jason told her the truth. "I survived by Batman saving me at the last minute. Then you're little crush took over my mantle after I spent nearly a year in a coma. I left and became Crimson.

"I left everything and everyone behind." Jason continued. "So now every now and then I have nightmares about dying in that warehouse. When I do, I usually wake up screaming. Night terrors are common for someone who's gone through what I've gone through."

"Jason..." Steph reached for the young man. "I'm so sorry.. I didnt know.."

"No one does." Jason turned towards her. "Only members of the Bat-Family." Jason crossed his arms. "Which is where you're going."

"Excuse me?" Steph asked angrily.

"I told you I cant keep you here." Jason leaned back against his kitchen counter. "You wont be safe here. You need to be somewhere you can be protected. Trust me. Batman and the others will protect you. Way better then me or Rose ever could."

"You and Rose were trained by Deathstroke though!" Steph said stomping her foot.

"I was also trained by Batman." Jason offered causing Steph to lower her head. "Batman can help you in ways you'll never know." Jason smiled as he pulled his phone from his charging pad. "Trust me."

Crimson sat atop the Gorge City Police Department over looking the skyscrapers of the city. Crimson smiled as he thought of Chicago and how the cities were nearly identical. He had sent Steph back to Gotham nearly a month ago. From what Bruce had told him, she immediately seemed to join the family with no problems.

Crimson looked over his new chest plate of his armor and smiled. The figure of the crow was mesmerizing. He had designed the chest piece himself and the dark red of the outline of the bird mixed with the slightly lighter red armor of his suit mixed perfectly and gave him an intimidation factor he felt he had been missing. He wore the 'x' shaped belt just right so the crow was clearly visible behind it. His holsters he had spray painted a nice matte black that popped well with the black outlines of his feathered cowl and black gloves and boots.

He activated a small button on his gauntlet and flipped a button on the side of his cowl to reveal files of many Gorge City Police Officers. He had been trying to find a good contact with in the department, so far to no avail. If the cops in Gotham were crooked, then these cops were zig-zags. If they werent being paid off by the Capolinos, they were being paid off by the Anders, or in a few of the higher up officers' situations, both.

"Cant catch a fucking break can I?" Crimson sighed and sat down on his look out perch, that of a simply carved gargoyle with large wings that blocked the wind from him. It was the only one the building with wings high enough to conceal him while he tried to hack the Police Department's data base.

His intercom rang to life from his cowl. The picture showed Barbra Gordon and himself pressed face to face as she took a selfie of them. Crimson hit a button on his gauntlet.

"Hey Barbie Doll." Crimson greeted his ex girlfriend.

"Jason?" The voice wasnt Barbra's. Female yes but not Barbra's.

"Who is this?" Crimson continued to scan the files of the officers as he also tried to pin point the voice.

"Its Cassandra." Crimson stopped looking through the files and lowered his gauntlet computer.

"What happened?" Crimson stood up and stared over the city.

"Barbra went through an emergency surgery earlier today." Cassandra started. "She and Dick called off the engagement in secret about three weeks ago. Something about them always fighting about how they just couldnt keep up with each other anymore. Apparently Barbra thought that a experimental surgery to gain full control of her legs was the answer..." Cassie's' voice trailed off.

"She cant walk can she?" Crimson had already started running from roof top to roof top racing to get back to his apartment.

"Doctor said the experimental syrum would strengthen her spine.." Cassie was fighting back tears now. "The syrum attacked it instead and she lost full motor control from her waist down. Jason I... I'm..."

"I'll be there tomorrow." Jason hung up the phone as he flew through his open window and immediately started packing. Never changing from his Crimson suit.

Jason sat by Damien as Bruce and Commissioner Gordon talked to the doctor at Barbra's room. Damien had his face buried in a leather bound book with ear buds in while Jason stared blankly at the wall.

'I should have been here.' Jason thought. 'I should have taken her back, should have saved her.'

Bruce walked over to the boys and Jason bolted up. Gordon looked over Jason and Damien before stepping into his daughter's room, closing the door behind him. Jason looked over Bruce's face and turned his head away from his father figure.

"The syrum is attacking more then just her spine." Bruce stated painfully. "Doctor says they can treat it though."

"Treat it how?" Jason asked never looking up.

"With a medication that has a high success rate." Bruce grabbed Jason's shoulders making the young man look at him. "Its 97% percent successful. That's the best option we could ever ask for. She agreed to it."

"If she hadnt," Jason's eyes teared up a little as the thoughts passed through his brain, "How long was she given?"

Bruce looked over Jason and hugged him in tight. Jason was caught unaware and stood in surprise for a moment before hugging Bruce back. Damien rolled his eyes and removed his ear buds.

"Two months to answer your question." Damien stated plainly as Jason and Bruce let go of the hug. "So I say this is a victory in all regards."

"Oh shut the fuck up you little Demon Spawn." Jason blurted before rubbing his eyes clear. "And a comrade is unable to walk and you call that a victory?"

"I call her alive," Damien said defensively, his knuckles had turned white from where he was holding onto his book, "Being a victory Todd."

Jason looked over the young child and laughed. "Fair enough kid, fair enough."

Gordon stepped from the room and motioned for the family to enter. Bruce and Damien entered first but as Jason stepped forward Gordon closed the door leaving them alone in the hallway.

"Oh hell." Jason muttered quietly.

"Mr. Todd," Gordon took off his small wire framed glasses and absently cleaned them, "Its been how long?"

"Well," Jason was about to smart off but then remembered Barbra on the other side of the door, "Nearly six years sir." Jason lowered his head. 'Yep, when you walked in on me porking your daughter.'

"That's when I caught you and Barbra," Gordon's voice trailed off and he coughed, "I never hid the fact that I prefered her dating Mr. Grayson over you," Jason exhaled loudly and crossed his arms getting ready for the string of insults, "With age one sees his mistakes. I thought Barbra and Richard were good together. I was clearly wrong. If they were as good as I thought they were," His voice trailed off again.

"Sir," Jason kept his arms folded, "This isnt your fault. She made this decision herself." Jason fought hard forcing the words out. The last thing he wanted was to throw the blame on Barbra. The words tasted wrong as they escaped his lips. "She thought that if she had full control of her legs then her and Dick could have worked. Dick isn't the type to be settled sir." Jason remembered him dating Starfire and he clenched his fist.

"Well," Gordon coughed again and held out his hand, "Despite how I feel about you Jason, you're a good kid. You certainly passed all my expectations."

'Ok no way in hell am I letting that one pass!' Jason smiled and shook Gordon's hand. "Well when you start at the bottom, you can only head up." Gordon's eyes widened as Jason patted the older man on the arm and pushed his way into the hospital room.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Enter Red Bird.

Jason entered his apartment and smiled at the new work out station to the immediate right of his front door. Bruce had sat this up for him before he came back from Gotham. He had stayed for nearly a week making sure Barbra was ok. The medicine had returned her fiery spark and she was slowly becoming the Barbra of old.

Jason placed his bag onto the couch and threw his shoes off into the corner. He stretched his arms over his head as he walked up the stairs to his small over hanging bedroom. Jason looked at his bed with half closed eyes.

"Hello beautiful," Jason said as he flopped down on the mattress, "Miss me?"

"Oh of course Puddin." Jason's eyes flung open and stared straight before him at Harley Quinn with a gun pointing towards his face. "Miss me?"

"Not really." Jason slowly backed off of the bed and flipped the small table lamb on beside the bed. Harley was wearing black slacks and a white blouse that hugged her curves tight. Her hair was straight down and was all black now, except for the red tips. Her clown make up was gone but she wore purple lipstick and eye shadow. "Mind explaining why you're here Harley?"

"Honestly," Harley smiled and moved to where she was standing in front of Jason, "Just came to see you." Harley moved her hand and held the gun up innocently. "Been checking the past few days but you werent here, so I said screw it and broke in early today. Been waiting around."

"Mind telling me why?" Jason moved ever so slightly as he grabbed the hunting knife from under his bed.

"To thank you." Harley said tossing the gun onto Jason's bed. "That's yours by the way Puddin."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Jason asked confused. He let the knife go and stood up fully.

"Because," Harley skipped the last few feet between them and wrapped her arms around Jason's neck, "I love puddin."

"Oh no," Jason pushed Harley away and stepped back, "Is this because of what I said to you in the warehouse? I was just telling you to go back to your old life."

"And end up in Arkham?" Harley laughed. "No I dont think so." She stepped back up to Jason and looked up into his baby blue eyes. "Besides, you were right. Mistah J was an asshole. I want a," Harley ran her finger tips over Jason's chest, "Real man."

Jason pushed Harley's hand away and shook his head. He looked over the clock and then back at Harley. Harley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Not like I'm asking you to marry me there shit for brains." Harley's accent making every word like a razor. "I'm asking you to have a little fun before I head back to Gotham. I'm asking you to fuck me silly."

"Is that all?" Jason laughed and crossed his arms looking over Harley. He inhaled and exhaled deeply before rolling his eyes. "Oh what the hell?" Jason grabbed Harley by the hips and pushed her back onto his bed. "I dont wanna hear any complaints afterwards though!"

"Better do it right then there stud." Harley winked.

* * *

Crimson back stepped as the thug lunged at him with a knife. The vigilante ducked under the attacking thug and ran past him to his partner who was fighting with the keys to the get a way car. Crimson slid to a stop right by the second thug and smashed his palm into the man's wrist causing him to drop the keys and yelp in pain.

The first thug ran forward and sliced at Crimson who dodged back and grabbed the man's wrist. The second thug threw a punch towards Crimson and the vigilante pulled the first thug in the way. The punch connected with the first thug square across his nose and between his eyes. Crimson flipped the two entangled thugs over his shoulder and caused them to crash into their car.

"You two are fucking idiots." Crimson laughed as he dragged both unconsience men away and cuffed their hands together around a street lamp. "I mean you rob a jewelry store and then wear the stolen stuff out of said store, leaving through the broken glass window you made." Crimson laughed. "Dumbasses!"

Crimson grapneled his way to the rooftop of the closest building and flips over the balcony. Crimson looks up to see a man wearing a black sleeveless armor plated vest and pants with red lining. His right arm was covered in a mess of scar tissue and bullet holes while his left arm was covered in belts that had ammunition in them. Across his back he wore two ak-47s each decked out in modifications that no doubt made them even deadlier.

The man was massive. Crimson nearly gawked behind his nearly torn up cloth cowl. The man before him was twice his mass and nearly two feet taller then Crimson himself. The top half of the man's face was hidden behind a half head black helmet, with red gashes going across the sides of it, that seemed to be bolted to his scalp right behind his ears. The lower half of the man's face was bearded and a faint scar ran from under the bottom of his mask through his mouth to his chin.

"You Red Man yes?" The man's voice was deep and heavy with a German accent.

"I'm Crimson yes." The vigilante tensed as the massive man laughed.

"I am Red Bullet." He bowed his head slightly. "I kill you now." Red Bullet pulled a sawed off shotgun that came from his armored leg and fired at Crimson.

Crimson leapt behind a nearby vent cover as Red Bullet reloaded his weapon. Crimson peered around the vent only to have a massive palm grab his face and lift him from his hiding spot. Red Bullet yelled as he picked Crimson up over his head and then slammed him to the ground never letting go of his face.

"Deathstroke pay good money for your head!" Red Bullet laughed. "I deliver then get paid." The German assassin laughed. "Die now Red Man yes?" Red Bullet gripped Crimson's face harder squeezing.

'AAAAAAH FUCKER!' Crimson thought as his lungs were straining from lack of oxygen. Crimson brought his feet up under Red Bullet and pushed. Red Bullet used his free hand to punch Crimson hard in the side causing Crimson's legs to flinch and drop from pain.

"Go night night Red Man!" Crimson could see Red Bullet's eyes from between his thick fingers cover his face. The man's eyes were a dark black color and had no emotions. Crimson grabbed a hold of the assassin's arm and started shaking under him. Red Bullet looked confused as Crimson closed his eyes and brought his hands down from the assassin's arm and covered his ears. "What you doing?"

Beep beep.

Red Bullet looked at his arm and saw two small disk attached to both sides of his arm. "What this tri..." The small boosters fired sending Red Bullet flying from Crimson arm first, flying off into the night sky.

Crimson inhaled loudly and lifted up. His vision was blurry and his body was straining as his brain and lungs accepted the oxygen. Crimson stood and reached for his cowl to find nothing. He looked down and couldnt find it.

"Of fucking course." Crimson touched his domino mask still covering his eyes and laid back against the vent cover. "My only cowl now gone. How fucking lucky can I get?"

Crimson worked his way to his feet and touched the armor feather like plates of his small cape that came from his shoulders, and swore as he popped his shoulder back into place.

"Good trick kid." Crimson looked over his shoulder and stared over a tall muscular woman. She had long blonde curls that came from behind her blue and white half face armored mask. "Red Bullet is my partner and you just blasted him away."

"Well you know," Crimson cracked his neck, "He was trying to kill me and shit."

"Ugh you Americans." Crimson looked over the woman and the silver armor that was a near duplicate of Red Bullets. Where Red Bullets was black with red linings, this woman's was a silver (near white) color with blue linings. Her armor vest had sharp edged plates on the shoulders that came down to her massive biceps. Her skin was flawless and pale white that made her almost painful to stare at with out shading your eyes. "Always so crude."

"That's pretty good." Crimson smiled. "For a Russian you've got one hell of a grasp of the English language unlike your boyfriend."

"I went to school in England boy." The woman pulled a pistol from her back and pointed it at Crimson. "I speak 10 different languages."

"Good for you." Crimson smiled as he dropped low and threw three shurikens forward.

The woman dropped to one knee and pressed a button on her vest causing the sharp edged plate to extend over her arm and block the shurikens. Crimson grabbed the bare arm under the armor to the woman's surprise and turn, swinging the Russian assassin around and made her crash into the vent where he had just stood.

The woman rolled to her side and started firing at Crimson. The red clad vigilante ducked and dodged each bullet as he ran towards the still grounded assassin. The woman pulled her trigger one last time only to hear the familiar sound of the empty clip. Crimson lept into the air and pulled out three dull shurikens and took aim as he readied to throw the weapons.

"No go kleiner mann!" Red Bullet lept from the side of the building and speared Crimson mid air. Crimson rolled away from Red Bullet as the second assassin ran forward and stood by her partner. "You ok Ironess?"

Crimson looked past the two assassins at a small red figure flying through the air and jumping from roof top to roof top towards them. He smiled and got to his feet holding onto his throbbing shoulder.

"Ironess huh?" Crimson smirked as Red Bullet held up the sawed off shotgun and Ironess held up her pistol. "You speak German by any chance?"

"Excuse me?" Ironess asked laughing. "Of course I do!"

"Well then I should tell you both," Crimson smiled big as the red figure became clear to be a small child wearing a similar outfit to his but with a red half cloth mask with black lining, "Zwei mit der falshen Verbechensbekampfer gefickt." (You two fucked with the wrong crime fighter.)

The red clad youth leapt into the air and slammed both assassin's face first into the ground rolling to a stop right before Crimson. He stood with legs lightly spread and his arms folded over his chest. His cape was not half like Crimson's but full length and had a black underside.

"Hello Todd." Damien Wayne spoke from under the mask. "You didnt say good bye this last time."

* * *

"You are going to get me killed!" Jason yelled as Damien stood in his apartment. They were wearing their leotards with their armors put away in Jason's hidden room inside of his closet. "Not by criminals mind you but by fucking Bruce! You're father is going to kick my ass so bad it'll make fucking Joker jealous!"

"Tt." Damien kept his arms crossed and turned his head up at Jason. "Father is far to busy to be worried about me right now."

"Meaning what exactly?" Jason asked crossing his arms as well.

"League business." Damien shrugged.

"Does Alfred know where you are?" Jason sat down on his couch and held his temples.

"No." Damien admitted never looking at Jason.

"Why are you here you Demon Spawn?" Jason asked. Damien smiled at the nickname and turned around and sat on the opposite end of the wrap around couch.

"Me and father see things differently," Damien leaned back on the pleather couch, "I know he's right that its Justice not Vengeance but I cant seem to make him happy. I dont think," Damien turned his head, "Tt. Forget it."

"You dont feel like you should be Robin." Jason leaned back as well and propped his feet up on his coffee table. "We all felt that way Damien. Even me. I had the biggest shadow of all of you." Jason smiled and shook his head. "The Golden Boy himself. Dickybird. Grayson was not just the first Robin but the pentacle that Bruce holds the rest of us too. I was right after that. I was having to deal with the everyday struggle of living up to Dick's standards."

"I have the great Detective's shadow." Damien snorted. "Timothy Drake, boy genius. He was everything father wanted. Drake makes his own gadgets, fights with ease and confidence, and can solve nearly any puzzle you put in front of him."

"Tim's the luckiest of us all." Jason laughed. "He had to deal with my shadow. I didnt leave that big of one trust me."

"What of the shadow I will leave behind?" Damien asked.

"That's up to you kiddo." Jason stood up and opened his fridge. He pulled out two water bottles and tossed one to Damien. "How is Baby Bird?"

"Tt," Damien opened the water bottle and took a gulp of the cold liquid, "Drooling over that blonde bimbo you sent to us."

"Tim and Steph?" Jason laughed. "What happened to Cassie?"

"She took off." Damien snorted. "She was heart broken. Seems to be a family trait." Damien looked over Jason as the once Robin stood in the kitchen.

"That's below the belt." Jason never turned around. "She'll be back. She just needs to clear her head. You ever been heart broken?"

"I'm ten." Damien snorted. "Well technically I'm..."

"We'll stick with ten!" Jason rolled his eyes. "Gotta admit Demon Spawn, you have good timing."

"Me and father have been tracking Red Bullet and Ironess' movements for the past few months." Damien admitted. "Ever since Stephanie moved in with us we've been keeping tabs on all of Deathstroke's main assassins. Those two are very dangerous when they catch you by surprise, as you now know well."

"Fick dich du kleiner sheiber." (Fuck you you little shit.) Jason shot back in German.

"Tt. Du bist ein kindisher halben gehirn Todd." (You're a childish half brain Todd.) Damien fired back quickly.

"Well you need to rest." Jason walked over to the closet. "I'll call Alfie and let him know you're safe here with me."

"You have two blood thirsty assassins after you," Damien snickered, "I hardly consider that safe Todd."

Jason threw a blanket over Damien's face shutting him up.

* * *

Jason sat at his desk with the files of Red Bullet and Ironess opened on his desktop.

"Heimen VonShult." Jason read aloud. "Born 1961 to poor German farmers. Joined the German Army in 1975 by lying about his age. Worked his way up and by 1980 was assigned into the KSK Kommando Spezialkrafte. 31 successful missions with them, high marks. On his 32 mission he ordered an air strike on a village to kill only two men, whipping out the village. In 1983 was discharged for excessive violence, and assaulting a superior officer, killing him." Jason whistled. "Was sent to prison in 1985. Burnt right side of his body after assaulting fellow inmates and they dumped frying greese on him. 1995 Vonshult escaped and vanished. Became an assassin after that."

Jason closed the tab and rubbed his eyes. "A German Special Forces commando? Really?" Jason cracked his fingers and closed the file. Moving Ironess's folder across the screen to read it.

"Illanda Ruslotov." Jason read again aloud. "Born 1986 in Soviet Russia. Moved to London in 1990 and got accepted into country's most exclusive prepatory school. In 1995 she graduated High school and had been accepted into Oxford University." Jason moaned. "Vanished in 1996 after five of her fellow students died of blunt force trauma to their skulls. Reappeared in 2004 along side Heimen VonShult taking credit for over three dozen assassinations over the past two years. Figures." Jason closed the file and rubbed his hands over his face.

"You need help." Damien's voice came from behind him. "These two fight better together. You're just one man Todd."

"You're going back to Gotham!" Jason said as he turned in his chair. "I dont need a sidekick."

"You need help." Damien said, this time more sternly.

Jason's computer began to beep loudly causing both of them to stare at it. Suddenly the screen fritz-ed and Barbra Gordon appeared on the screen. Her hair was in a bun and she was wearing a Pinkie Pie t-shirt with her wire framed glasses perched on the tip of her nose.

"Will you boys stop fighting!" Her voice came from the speakers. "Jason I just spoke to Bruce."

"Hey Barbie." Jason rolled back to the desk with Damien right behind him. "You look in on me often through this thing?" Jason thought back to a few weeks ago with his rendezvous with Harley Quinn.

"Not all the time." Barbra admitted. Jason exhaled smiling. "You should clear your browsing data though. Kinky boy." Barbra winked making Jason blush and Damien roll his eyes.

"What is it Oracle?" Damien asked as stern as usual.

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Oracle." Barbra and Damien said at same time.

"That's your name now?" Jason smiled and saw for the first time the back of Barbra's decked out motorized wheel chair. "It fits."

"Which is why I took it." Barbra said smiling. "Anyways, I talked to Bruce."

"And?" Jason asked uninterested at this point.

"Damien stays with you."

"WHAT?!" Jason and Damien said at the same time.

* * *

Jason stared at the phone and breathed heavily.

"Stop breathing at the phone Jason." Bruce's voice echoed from the receiver.

"He's not staying here." Jason said sternly.

"Jason," Bruce started.

"No Bruce!" The ginger young man kicked his chair out from under him standing up as if Bruce could see him. "He's NOT staying here! I dont need the distraction of protecting him while dealing with assassins!"

Bruce was silent on the other end of the call. Jason knew he was about to lose this argument with Bruce saying as little as possible. He always did.

"Damien stays." Bruce's voice was stern yet pained. "I can not teach him what he needs to know. He needs to learn from someone who is like him."

"You think its me?" Jason nearly laughed.

"It IS you." Bruce's voice was no longer pained, and bordered on the Batman voice of how he spoke to criminals. "Look at your past. A father who wasnt a father to you. A mother who set you up to die at the hands of a mad man! I wasnt in Damien's life the way he needed me. And Talia has still got eyes on Damien, waiting for him to either kill and join back with her and the League, or to stab him in the back and watch him die." Jason looked away from his phone as he remembered his mother accepting the suit case of cash from Joker, right before the sadistic clown blew her brains out.

Damien was asleep on the couch in Jason's living room below his bedroom. Jason looked down at the young boy and sighed deeply.

"Fine Bruce." Jason said softly. "You need to know he wont be wearing the Robin suit anymore though."

"I noticed." Jason could hear a tapping of glass. "He took the newest Robin outfit and a smaller cowl of one I was making for you."

"Wait," Jason said sitting down at his desk again, "You were making me a new cowl? How do you know I lost my other one?" Jason thought about his question then rolled his eyes. "Never fucking mind stupid question."

"The new cowl is being delivered by one of my drones to your apartment right now." Bruce stated. Jason could hear the taps of a keyboard, Bruce must have moved back to the Batputer. "Is your bedroom window open?"

Jason rolled to his window and opened it. "It is now." Jason said as the drone flew into the room and landed perfectly. It was jet black with a white bat symbol over its wings and a package connected to its underside. Jason unstrapped the package and moved out of the drone's way staring at the small machine. "Does it want a fucking tip or something?" Jason asked as the drone didnt move.

"It has to recharge." Bruce said annoyed. "Alfred was in such a hurry to send it out he didnt recharge it fully."

"So what now?" Jason asked as he picked up the machine, which was surprisingly light. "I plug it into my wall?"

"No." Bruce said sternly. "Just place it in direct sunlight. Its solar powered." Jason looked out the window and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Bruce." Jason laughed again. "I'm in Gorge City. This place makes Gotham look like The Sahara Desert! We have worse smog and clouds then ya'll do!"

"Just do what you can Jason." Bruce said hanging up the phone.

"Nice fucking talking to you too." Jason rolled his eyes and opened up the package. A shiny red dome stared back up at him. Jason picked it up and noticed the cut out of eyes that had a dark yellow screen over them. The helmet would have been full face except for it looked as though the mouth was cut away. Jason pressed a small button by where his ear would be and a plate closed where the cut away mouth hole was and sealed the helmet. Across the back of the helmet's neck was feather like armored that will blend in with his half cape of his Crimson suit. "And very nice cowl Bruce." Jason pulled the helmet over his face and watched as the scene took a slight yellowish tint and he smiled.

* * *

A.N.: Hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter. Gonna go back to one chapter a week probably around Sundays or late Friday night/early Saturday mornings.

Still wanting some fan art if anyone is interested in sending me any. This will be Jason's permanent Crimson costume and I hope everyone liked Harley coming back for the small little boink and leave. As of now I dont have any more plans for her but I didnt want to leave her just tied up in a warehouse rotting. Had to give her a good ending. Also YES Red Bird's costume is just straight from the comics.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Crimson and Red Bird I. Making Connections.

Crimson watched Red Bird dodge the knife wielding drugged out maniac and crossed his arms as he rested his foot against the two druggies knocked out on the ground. He leaned against the side of the building to the alley they were currently in. Red Bird had been trying to talk the young woman out of her drug induced violent out burst and ended up dodging knife strike after knife strike.

"Come on Red Bird." Crimson shouted over at his new side kick. "Take her down!"

"Shut it!" Red Bird flipped over the woman and landed with one leg nearly straight out to his side and he twisted on the spot bringing the stretched out leg around colliding with the woman's back knocking her into the wall and out.

Crimson feigned looking at his wrist as his side kick stared over at him. The older vigilante whistled loudly as he tapped his wrist where he would have been wearing a watch and shook his head. Red Bird rolled his eyes under his half head mask and crossed his arms.

"We've been out here for almost a month." The younger boy said in a huff. "Father would have already put those crime lords in jail and have captured Ironess and Red Bullet."

"Well I'm not Batman." Crimson said pressing the side of his new cowl, causing the mouth piece of his cowl to open and reveal his chin and lips, letting his voice sound normal again and not mechanical. "Now stop comparing me to him."

"I'm not," Red Bird said uncrossing his arms and looking at the ground, "Its just I grew so use to the way Father was so quick and punctual with his assignments that starting from scratch is new."

Crimson patted his young side kick on the shoulder and nodded his head. "I know kid. Before we can do anything though about the Capolinos and the Anders we have to make a connection at Gorge City Police Department. Easier said then done considering nearly all of them are dirty."

"Nearly?" Red Bird asked.

"Yeah." Crimson fired his grapnel up to the air taking off. Red Bird followed suit and the two red clad vigilantes landed silently atop of a building three blocks over from the fight scene they left for the police. Crimson stood on the edge of the building with Red Bird and pointed at the large steel reinforced brick building across from Gorge City's city hall. "That's Gorge City Police Station. From my digging, and help from Oracle," Jason admitted loudly just in case his ex girlfriend was listening some how, "We found out three likely candidates to help us out."

"Who might they be?" Red Bird asked as he pulled his binoculars out and started surveying the building in different sections.

"Third floor," Crimson directed Red Bird, "Fifth window to the right." Red Bird looked and saw a massive room full of desks. "Third desk from the fire escape." Red Bird looked and saw an older man wearing a slick rain coat. He was slurping from a coffee mug and held what little of his grey hair he had in a tight ponytail. "Detective Oliver Quintell. Been in Gorge City for nearly ten years. Before here he a detective in Star City and helped Green Arrow and Speedy a few times back in the day. He's been a cop since he was twenty. He's pushing sixty now and is a few months from retirement."

"He seems capable." Red Bird acknowledged. "But his age puts in a pinch of worry."

"You ever worry about Gordon?" Crimson laughed.

Red Bird began to speak but stopped and looked up for a moment before staring back towards the offices. "Fair enough Crimson."

"Second floor third window." Crimson crossed his arms and looked over Red Bird's shoulder.

Red Bird adjusted his sight and saw a woman in her late twenties filing away papers on her desk. She was heavy set but looked as though she could hold herself in a fight. She was wearing running shoes and professional pants suit which did nothing to hide her holsters on her sides that carried two glocks from the young vigilante's point of view.

"Lieutenant Andreana Landis." Crimson explained again. "Was promoted three years ago, to her complaints mind you, for putting Lamar Anders away for murder. Lamar is under high alert in State Prison and is serving out two life sentences. She is trying to become commissioner and working her way up by not backing down to gangs and threats."

"Strong willed woman." Red Bird sounded impressed. "We're use to that with the women father keeps around."

"Lets keep love life out of this shall we." Crimson joked causing Red Bird to stare cross at him. Crimson coughed and pointed back to the building. "Shut up, I'm fucking hilarious."

"Who else?" Red Bird asked looking back to the building.

"Those wont do any good." Crimson said as he held up a small device and a holoscreen appeared. "Meet Captain Patunia "Patty" Blair." A video showing a desk surrounded by books and file cabinets was shown and a skinny pale woman with wild black hair that stuck up in places was scuffling around. "She was only Officer to sign up for the 'Special Investigation Homeland Gang Task-force'. With the sign up came a promotion and a dark office in the basement."

"You're kidding?" Red Bird scoffed. "You're right you are hilarious."

"Out of the three she's the smartest choice." Crimson said with a serious tone. "Landis is a career driven woman who will just see us as a tool to put away criminals she see fits. Quintell is close to retiring and wont want to jeopardize his pension by joining with us."

"So this Captain Blair is who you're suggesting?" Red Bird crossed his arms. "Tt. You know she'll one day be handed a file with our pictures clipped to it right?"

"When that day comes," Crimson smiled and posed, "Make sure the picture is good got it?"

* * *

Patty shifted from one foot to the other as she stood in the elevator alone. She was dreading that the ding would come to signal a stop before she reached the garage. She had gone up to the locker room to clock out and grab her purse she kept in her locker and ran to the elevator so no one would talk to her. She wasnt people friendly to begin with and ever since she signed up to take lead on 'S.I.G.H.T.' she had made enemies from her fellow police officers who were in the pockets of the gangs.

The elevator dinged loudly and she nearly squeaked. She was still four floors from the garage and the elevator had opened on the floor that housed the Vice and Gangland departments. The doors slid open to reveal two detectives who were laughing until they saw Patty. One was blonde and had his hair tousled up in a messy way while keeping his slightly loose. His partner was brunette young man with a Mobius mustache that made his jaw line jut out and showed off his angular chin.

"Blair!" The blonde man shouted loudly making a few of the passer-bys stop and stare at her. "How you been Blair Witch?"

"Hello Givioni." Patty almost whispered as she shuffled past the two who punched in the garage as well.

"Damn Blair." Givioni laughed as he pulled a cigarette out of his shirt pocket. "You need some sun hun. You look like a walking," Givioni rolled the cigarette around to the corner of his mouth and winked at his partner, "Corpse."

Patty tightened her grip on her purse and held her breath as the elevator began its decent down. Givioni whispered something to his partner who shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Oh come on newby." Givioni said pushing his partner's shoulder. "She's practically begging for it."

"I can..." Patty started grabbing hold of her Saturday Night special she kept in her purse. "I can hear you Givioni."

"That's Detective Givioni." The blond man said pushing Patty against the side of the elevator and getting in her face. "Show some respect you underground whore. You lucky you're even alive taking that job! You got a death wish?"

"My wish," Patty said confidently as she cocked her .44 special and placed it under Givioni's chin, "Is to clean up Gorge City and doing it the right way. Now get your dirty hands off me!"

"Tried to warn you." Givioni's partner said as he stepped up next to the terrified man and the small mousy woman. "Captain Blair I'm sorry. I'm new to Vice, I'm Detective Zane. Alexander Zane."

"And?" Patty asked as the elevators opened slowly to show the garage. As Patty looked to the doors Givioni slapped her hard causing her to drop her gun and fall to the ground outside of the elevator.

"You bitch!" Givioni pulled his glock from his holster and pointed it at Patty. "I'll end Anders' headache of you for good!"

"Givioni drop it!" Zane began as he reached for his own gun. Before the three police could react, two shadows dropped from the ceiling landing between Patty and Givioni.

One shadow turned out to be a tall man wearing red armor with two guns on his hips and an 'x' shaped utility belt over his chest and under his half feather like cape across his shoulders. His face was covered by a red helmet that enclosed over his mouth with red feathers coming down connecting seamlessly with the feathers of his cape. Across the man's chest was a description of a bird that was just a shade darker then the rest of the red of his armor. The second shadow was a young boy who was wearing red and black leotard with red armored Kevlar over his chest with black linings. His back was covered by the full red cape with a black underside. The top part of the boy's face and head was hidden under a red mask.

"You heard him detective." The man's voice was mechanical as he spoke from under his helmet. "Drop it."

"What's the Batman doing here?!" Givioni dropped his gun but kept his hand extended as though he was still holding it.

"Not Batman." Crimson grabbed Givioni's arm and punched the dirty cop in the face knocking him out.

"Freeze!" Zane shouted pointing the gun at Crimson and Red Bird.

"Please." Red Bird crossed his arms and turned to face Patty. "Are you ok ma'am?"

"Yes I'm fine." Patty got to her feet and looked to her gun by Zane's feet. Zane looked down out of the corner of his eye to see the gun as well. "Zane look out!" As Zane looked up again Crimson was already standing before him and had a hold of his gun.

'How'd he do that?' Zane thought as Crimson pried the gun from the young detective's grip and took it apart before Zane could even blink.

"Who are you?" Crimson asked confused and slightly distracted. "You're not on the system's database."

"You hacked our database?" Patty asked as dreadful thoughts entered her mind. Were these two assassins here to kill her on behalf of Anders or the Capolinos? Were they the feared henchmen of the unknown crime lord Talisman? Or were they part of mysterious Vixen's hired gun men?

"Relax." Crimson pushed a button on the side of his helmet and the mouth of the mask slid apart to reveal Crimson's chiseled chin and mouth. "My name is Crimson, this is my side kick,"

"Partner."

"Red Bird." Crimson finished staring down at the young man by his side. "We're here to help Gorge City."

"You two are the ones that have been leaving those criminals tied up all over the city?" Zane asked as he helped Patty to her feet and stared over Crimson and Red Bird.

"I believe we asked a question first." Red Bird retorted sourly.

"Be nice." Crimson whispered loudly. "We have to make a good impression."

"This isnt one of your dates!" Red Bird shot back.

"No," Zane said as Patty dusted herself off, "He's right. I'm Off... Detective, Alexander Zane."

"Zane?" Crimson looked him over. "Alexander Zane. From Las Angeles. Was a beat cop for two years. Moved here to Gorge City six months ago. You been with Vice for a week?"

"How do you know all that?" Zane asked confused and slightly terrified.

"I've got a woman in my head." Crimson shrugged. Red Bird rolled his eyes.

"You're new?" Patty asked with hopeful eyes.

"Clean record." Crimson looked down at Red Bird. "Two for the price of one it seems."

"Excuse me?" Zane and Patty asked together.

"I'm going to cut to the skinny of it." Crimson crossed his arms and spoke relaxed. "We need help from the inside and finding clean cops in this town is like finding a needle in a fucking warehouse of haystacks." Red Bird scoffed and nodded. "Captain Blair we were hoping to discuss this with you, but now," Crimson stared over at Zane and smiled, "I'm going to ask you both."

"Me?" Zane asked scared. "Listen I know I'm new but I'm not wanting to die by one of my fellow officers. If I join with ya'll that's signing a death warrant!"

"I'm in!" Blair shouted and rushed to stand in front of Crimson and Red Bird, making the vigilantes step back in shock. "Just tell me what ever you need! I'm your girl! I even have a secret entrance to my office that you two can use!"

"Woo hold up Captain." Zane stepped to Patty's side. "You're already a target for being a the sole member of S.I.G.H.T. You want to put a bigger target on on your back by siding with these two?"

"Why are you a cop?" Patty crossed her arms over her flat chest and glared at Zane. "To help people?"

"Well yeah." Zane began.

"To fight crime?" Crimson asked joining in on the interrogation.

"Of course but not..." Zane tried to explain.

"To hide like a pussy?" Red Bird asked causing Crimson to slap the back of his head.

"No!" Zane stood sure footed and crossed his arms looking over the two crime fighters and the Captain of S.I.G.H.T. Zane sighed and smiled. "How do I transfer to S.I.G.H.T.?"

Crimson laughed as he pushed the side of his helmet closing his mouth from sight once more. Red Bird smiled and crossed his arms happily. Patty's eyes widened and she clapped her hands in joy.

"Already done." Crimson's mechanical voice seemed to repeat. When Patty and Zane stared at him he shrugged and pointed to his helmet. "Told you I've got a woman in my head." Patty and Zane turned from the crime fighters to stare at each other. When they turned their heads back to where the duo were standing they saw nothing but a spray painted red bird that matched what was on Crimson's chest.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Getting Settled. Talisman.

Damien stood outside of the school while Jason sat in the El Camino. Damien turned his nose up at Gorge City Preparatory School and turned back to Jason. Jason glared at Damien who stopped mid-step and did a pained expression.

"Go." Jason pointed.

"This place is no better then a third world prison!" Damien nearly shouted. "I'm smarter then half of these teachers anyways."

"Good." Jason smiled. "Then your report cards will be nothing but fucking 'A's. Now go! I'm starting my new job and cant sit here all day and debate with you, you little shit!"

"Are you picking me up at least?" Damien asked as two school buses drove past the El Camino. "Or do I have to ride one of," Damien shivered, "THOSE?"

Jason looked at the buses and his eyes widened and he looked back at Damien. "I'm not that damn cruel kid! I'll pick you up."

"Yippee for me." Damien turned back to the school and walked up the steps to his first day of his new school.

* * *

Damien stood in front of the class with his arms crossed over the silk of the green blazer he was forced to wear. His black backpack that held his school books, and his Red Bird costume in a secret compartment was strapped tightly to his back.

"Everyone say hello to Damien Wayne." The teacher introduced him. The teacher was old and hardened by the years of un-listening students. Damien looked at his clothes and gathered he lived alone and from the light discoloring on his left ring finger, was once married. "Introduce yourself child."

"You just did." Damien said sternly keeping his arms crossed. The students all giggled and the teacher looked up causing them all to quiet.

"Show some respect in my classroom boy!" The teacher demanded. "Now tell us something about yourself."

"I'm Bruce Wayne's son." Damien said shortly. Some students gasped and the teacher paled considerably.

"Oh..." The teacher hadnt made the connection and began to sweat as Damien smiled. "Well that's interesting... Why not take your seat. There by Jenni will do."

Damien went to a small desk at the back of the class by a small asian girl who's face was stuffed into a massive book. Damien read the cover and saw that it was in french.

"Vous apprecierez la lecture Edgar Allen Poe en francais?" (You enjoy reading Edgar Allen Poe in french?) Damien asked in french.

"Vous aimez parler auz jolies filles vous venez de renconter?" (You like talking to pretty girls you just met?) Jenni shot back, also in perfect french, never moving her head from the book.

"Dare ga watashi wa anata ga kanari omote ita to nobemashita ka?" (Who said I thought you were pretty?) Damien asked switching to japanesse.

"Skefteite tin allagi glossas tha me entyposiasei?" (Think changing languages will impress me?) Jenni asked in Greek.

Damien smiled and crossed his arms as Jenni barely looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "Mwinamwake akungokuyesani mmene anzeru ndinu." Damien smiled as confusion past over the young girl's face. "Sindikudziwa Chichewa?"

"Not fair." Jenni spoke with a slight accent of the east coast. "How many people speak chichewa?"

"I do." Damien smirked. Jenni smirked back and the two ten year olds stared at each other.

* * *

Jason pulled himself out from under the new lambo and whipped his hands clean. The auto shop he was hired at worked on exports and imports but only for the right price. Jason was hired on as a new grease monkey. He did oil changes and small engine repairs.

"How is it?" The finely dressed man asked as he played on his phone never looking at Jason.

"You only wanted an oil change right?" Jason asked somewhat confused.

"Yeah that's not to bad." The man said distracted. "Can I drive it?"

"Yes?" Jason leaned on the door frame of the passanger side and stared blankly at the rich man as he approached his car.

"Good I've got to be somewhere like five minutes ago." The man got in his car and looked at Jason. "Thanks I paid already. You can go now." The man motioned for Jason to step back and drove off at break neck speeds.

"Hope you crash into a sewage truck!" Jason nearly shouted after the man.

"Todd!" The owner of the shop, a thick short man yelled from the office to the right. "Keep the insults to yourself. Even if they are deserved." Jason smiled and the thick man winked before stepping back into the office. Jason walked over to the next car in line and stared at Captain Patty Blair flipping through a file as her Volkswagen Bug was pulled into Jason's work station.

"What is it today?" Jason asked never looking at the Captain.

"A simple check up." Patty answered him looking over his frame. She was impressed with the young man before her and whistled in her mind at the way the jumpsuit clung to muscles of the man. "Names Patty."

Jason pointed to his name stitched to his overalls and popped the hood of the bug and started checking everything. Seeing he wasnt interested Patty shrugged and sat back down looking through the files. Jason took this opportunity to place a tracking device on the bottom side of the bug's carburetor and smiled.

"Get a lot of cops around here?" Patty asked as Jason flipped his engine tester on and attached the cables to the corresponding parts.

"Dont know its my first day." Jason answered shortly as he read the screen.

"Well congrats on the job." Patty said. "New to town?"

"Been here a few months." Jason answered again. "Am I suspect of anything cause it feels like an interrogation." Patty laughed and closed her files. Jason smiled at her and went back to his work.

"I'm not use to flirting." Patty admitted.

"Dont feel bad." Jason unhooked his machine to the engine and closed the hood of the bug. "I'm not good at being flirted with. My old lady keeps me in line about that."

"Well lucky girl." Patty laughed. "Everything good?"

"You're cadillac converter isnt running at full power so thats reason the check engine light is on. We can charge it for you if you dont mind being car less in this city for a few hours?"

"I'll risk it thanks." Patty nodded her head and handed Jason a twenty. "For the help. I pay in there?" Patty pointed to the door where the thick short man had been standing. Jason nodded and Patty walked away.

"Hmm." Jason wheeled his tester back against the wall and sat down grabbing a water bottle. 'This was perfect place to work like I thought.' Jason thought back to the five other police cars he had inspected that day already and smiled.

"Excuse me?" Jason turned his head to see Detective Alexander Zane walking towards him holding a box off what Jason guessed was donuts and two coffee cups in a cup holder. "Have you seen a short woman with wild black hair anywhere?"

Jason nodded his head to where Patty was coming back from paying her bill. Zane lifted the coffee and donuts over his head to show Patty he had gotten them. Jason watched as Patty took the one with a red bird drawn on it while Zane took one with a black bird drawn on it.

"Interesting." Jason said aloud causing Patty and Zane to look at him. "Thought I was only one who noticed all that graffiti on the walls of crime scenes."

"You know of him?" Zane and Patty looked at each other and walked up to Jason. "I'm Captain Patunia Blair, head of Special Investigation Homeland Gang Task-force, this is Detective Alexander Zane, my second. We have questions about the vigilante duo leaving these in their wake."

"Duo?" Jason laughed in shock. "Yeah right. Two nut-jobs? Its gotta be one right? Our own personal Batman, with out the partner." Jason avoided the word sidekick just in case these two were as smart as he feared.

Zane looked at Patty who nodded her head in response. "You're right." Patty smiled and put her badge away. "Excuse me. You know anything about him though?"

"Just that he's a hell of an artist apparently."

* * *

"Got that background check for you Captain." Zane tossed a file onto Patty's cluttered desk. Zane had helped his new Captain rearrange the basement office of S.I.G.H.T. and had even brought a few old desk down from storage and made it look like a real office down there. Zane's desk sat to the right of Patty's.

Where Patty's desk was cluttered and full of files like its owner's mind, Zane's desk was clean except for a few files and his desktop. Patty had no personal effects of her own on the desk except for a novelte large coffee mug that read 'IF IT AINT BIG ITS NOT GOING IN!' written across the white porcelain in bold black print. Zane had one picture of himself and his daughter cheek to cheek.

"Jason Peter Todd." Zane read from his own copy of the file. "Why are we looking at this guy again?"

"He had a nice ass." Patty answered. "Plus his eyes were so damn sexy. Baby blue and deep."

"Captain?" Zane looked at Patty with serious eyes.

"He moved to town nearly two weeks after these crime fighters came around. He's living with Bruce Wayne's son." Patty answered. "Coincidence? Maybe. I just wanna check. So go on."

"Jason Peter Todd-Wayne," Zane held the file before him, "Age twenty-one. Son of Willis and Catherine Todd. Willis his biological father, Catherine his step mother. Willis was killed during a prison riot at Blackgate while he sat out a four month stint for petty theft. Catherine Todd died nearly a year later when the boy was only five of a drug overdose. Not much is known about what happened to him between Catherine Todd's death and him being adopted by Bruce Wayne when he was nine."

"He spent three years living on the streets of Gotham alone?" Patty asked both horrified and impressed. "What's that about Bruce Wayne?"

"Bruce Wayne," Zane read on, "No introductions needed of course. Found Jason who was get this," Zane laughed, "Trying to steel the rims of his porche! Kid has taste." Patty glared at Zane who coughed and went back to the file. "Lived a pretty normal life under Wayne's eye. Attended and did pretty well grade wise at Gotham Prep until he was fifteen."

"What happened then?"

"Apparently his biological mother," Zane whistled,"Was in deep to some bad people. She was killed but not before she tried to sell her son off. He was involved in a bombing in Ethiopia. He spent nearly a year in a coma." Patty shook her head. "He woke up. Went back to his normal life for about six months, then vanished again."

"Vanished?" Patty asked confused.

"Like legit vanished from the face of the earth." Zane laughed. "No files on where he was until he got off an air plane in Gotham about three months ago. Spent few days in Gotham before driving down here."

"What about the time skip?" Patty asked looking over the files.

"According to Bruce Wayne," Zane rubbed his ear, "Who does not like being interrupted during meetings so thanks for letting me do that. He wanted to go out like Bruce did around that same age. Bruce gave him some places to go and that's that."

"That's that?" Patty asked laughing. "This was a dead end." Patty closed the file and looked up at the ceiling. "Who is this Crimson?"

"I dont know but I'm glad he's with us." A voice came from the door. Patty and Zane looked up to see a tall man with his long black hair tied in a ponytail. "Sorry to interrupt but I'm Detective Quintell. I was told to report to you Captain Blair."

"Quintell?" Patty shuffled through her papers looking confused. Zane coughed and pulled a file from the mess and handed it Patty, who snatched it away staring daggers into Zane. "Any relation?"

"Yes ma'am." Quintell nodded his head. "Oliver Quintell is my father. He told me to transfer to you and I couldnt help but agree with him."

"Well Howard," Patty read the file over and was impressed.

"Howie." Howie laughed. "I dont like Howard."

"But you like Howie?" Zane smiled. "I like him already."

"Detective Zane." Howie shook Zane's hand. "So what do you say Captain Blair? There's alot of bad in this department and I'm not looking for hand outs. I turned down spots on both Homicide and Vice for this position. I want to clean up Gorge City, and me and my father both believe S.I.G.H.T. is the best place to do that."

"Your father is retiring in a few months?" Blair asked. Howie shook his head and held his arms behind his back military style. "You did a tour in Iraq." Blair read. "Worked the streets for four years after coming home. Made detective same day Zane here did. You just now getting assigned?"

"I took time off to have my son." Quintell smiled. "With dad retiring my wife and I've got a live in babysitter now." Zane smiled and walked behind Howie nodding his head yes. Patty smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"We work long hours with no real progress ever being made." Patty said sternly. "But if you want in you got it. Welcome to the Special Investigation Homeland Gang Task-force."

* * *

Crimson stood atop of the building with his arms crossed. He heard the footsteps from the stairway and turned around to face the doorway that was the roof access. Red Bird stood atop of the doorway entrance and smiled at Crimson while tapping his feet to unheard music.

"Special Investigation Homeland Gang Task-force! We're coming through!" A woman's voice sounded. The door bust open and Patty Blair stepped out with her gun drawn followed by Alexander Zane and a new detective that Crimson hadnt seen before.

"Anything on new guy?" Crimson whispered.

"Howard Quintell." Oracle's voice sounded in his cowl. "He goes by Howie. Not much for you to know right now except he's a good cop and they made the right choice bringing him in."

"Thanks Barbie." Crimson smiled under his enclosed helmet and cut the connection between him and Oracle.

"What the hell man!" Patty yelled as Crimson stood cross from the three armed police officers and leaned against the edge of the building.

"I dont have the funds for a Crimson Signal." Crimson shrugged, his mechanical voice making Howie shudder as he stared over the vigilante. "Besides a note on the desk is way more personal dont you think?"

"You're..." Howie tried to speak as Patty and Zane holstered their weapons. "You are... You're really real.. Are you..."

"Not very bright is he this one?" Red Bird asked causing the three detectives to look up at the young sidekick.

"Red Bird," Crimson scolded, "What did I say about being nice."

"Tt." Red Bird kept his arms crossed and turned his head.

Patty looked back at Crimson and stepped towards him stopping crossing her arms. She was almost intimidated by the vigilante. Zane stood behind his Captain, one hand on the baton he had hidden under his dress jacket. Howie kept an eye on Red Bird as he stood on the other side of Patty.

"Mind explaining this?" Patty held up the black piece of paper with the red crow drawn on it with words 'ROOFTOP 10 PM' written under it.

"Like I said," Crimson said pushing from the wall making Zane and Howie tense up, "I dont have the funds for a Crimson Signal." Patty didnt look amused and Crimson rolled his eyes under the helmet. "I heard you added a new member. Wanted to meet him myself."

"Ourselves." Red Bird said loudly.

"Shush." Crimson said looking past the three officers at his sidekick. "How come you never gave big man this much shit?"

"Explain Crimson!" Patty nearly yelled.

Crimson smiled under his helmet and Red Bird stepped from his perch and walked to stand by his new mentor. Howie never took his eyes off the young super hero while Zane never turned from Crimson.

"We're going to start making a move on Capolino." Crimson informed the detectives. "I know you've got a case file for him for gang connections. Simply put, we need help. You give us information we give you information."

"No one can touch the Capolinos." Howie said scoffing. "Even if they could they own nearly all of the higher ups. No one will let us even touch this case."

"That's why we're going to touch it." Crimson slammed his fist into his open palm. "We've got this Detective Quintell no worries."

"How do..."

"Woman in his head." Zane answered before Howie could finish.

"Oh." Howie looked at the vigilante like he was crazy. "Ok?"

"Get the information." Crimson looked at Red Bird who nodded his head. "We'll be in touch." With that Crimson dropped a pallet on the rooftop causing a thick blast of smoke to surround them all.

* * *

Jason pulled his helmet off over his head and rubbed his eyes through his domino mask. Damien sat cross legged as he readjusted his armor and own domino mask. The vigilantes pulled sandwiches from their hiding spot atop of the roof of the apartment building three blocks from their own home.

"How was school?" Jason asked nonchalantly.

"Fine." Damien said quickly taking a bite from his sandwich. Jason noticed the hurried tone in Damien's voice and snorted. "What?"

"What exactly." Jason snorted again. "What did you do? Punch out a teacher? Stab a student? Decapitate the principal?"

"Where's the trust?" Damien shook his head.

"Trust?" Jason smirked.

"Tt." Damien sealed the rest of his sandwich and turned his back on his new mentor. "I didnt hurt anyone. Even if I had they would have called you before hand."

"Unless you decapitated the principal." Jason smarted off making Damien smirk against his will. "Who is she?"

"What?!" Damien nearly fell from the vent cover and looked at Jason baffled. "How did you... I mean..." Damien scowled towards his adopted brother.

Jason laughed hard and pulled his helmet back over his head. "I may not know a whole hell of a lot." Jason admitted as he checked the rest of his equipment. "But I know women. And I know how men," Jason looked over Damien, "Or Demon Spawns, taking present company," Damien scowled at Jason once more, turning a beet red color that nearly matched his Red Bird cowl, "React towards women." Jason concluded.

Damien went to say something but stopped as sirens came from the distance. Jason shrugged and touched the button on the side of his helmet closing his mouth and chin from view.

"We'll continue this conversation later Red Bird." Jason spoke with the mechanical voice.

"This discussion is over Crimson."

* * *

Crimson and Red Bird sat atop of the warehouse watching as a few beat cops radioed in their latest bust. The criminals were beaten to a pulp, like many others, and a strange red crow was graffiti on the wall behind them.

"You always have to paint that?" Red Bird asked.

"Gotham has Bat Signal." Crimson defended his art. "Gorge City has the Crimson Crow."

"Tt." Damien rolled his eyes and coughed.

Crimson coughed as well as he crossed his arms. The two looked at the other then turned to see a sickly skinny man standing before them. He was no taller then Crimson and looked as though he was suffering in great amount of pain. Across his chest sat a large dial with different animal faces upon it. His mouth was covered by a gas mask and his head was clean shaven and had a stich wound that went across the very top.

"Who," Red Bird coughed again and clutched his head, "Is that?" Red Bird fell to one knee as Crimson held onto the railing of the warehouse's roof to stay standing.

"Hello." The man spoke through the gas mask. The voice was pained and shallow.

"Another," Crimson tried to speak but words escaped him as his mind went from thought to thought, "Assassin?"

"No no." The man spoke again. He followed up his speech with a pained and faint chuckle. "I'm not going to kill my new favorite friends. We're going to play a game from now on. And as of now," The man's eyebrows lowered as he glared over Crimson and Red Bird, "Talisman is winning." The man turned the dial on his chest from a snake face to that of a bull face.

As the man inhaled his body convulsed and he soon began to increase in size. Gone were the skinny sickly arms and in their place took massive forearms and biceps. Crimson looked on in horror as the sickly man transformed into a massive muscle bound maniac.

"Great." Crimson laughed, as Red Bird fell to the ground unconscience. "Another Bane." As the massive man walked towards him Crimson reached for his left pistol and aimed at Talisman.

"No rubber bullets will hurt me while the magic of the Bull runs through me!" Talisman taunted as he ran forward picking up momentum.

"Good... thing..." Crimson fired the pistol and the 9mm slugs tore their way through Talisman's shoulder and leg causing the man to fall and scream in pain. "They're... real... real..." Crimson fell forward and passed out before his head hit the ground.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Nightmares.

Darkness was all around him. No light. No sound but his own harsh breathing. The ground under his back was stiff and uncomfortable. The walls were all around him and he couldnt seem to move much with out touching the ceiling.

All he knew was he had to get out. He clawed away at the ceiling until he felt the wood give way and dirt piled down upon him. He continued to claw and soon felt the night air around his hand as he reached the surface.

He pulled himself from the ground and inhaled deeply filling his lungs with as much oxygen as he could. He looked around and saw a head stone and nearly fainted at the sight.

'Jason Peter Todd.

Born June 19th 1995. Died February 8th 2011.

Beloved Son, Brother, Friend.'

Jason looked down and saw he was wearing black armor plated pants with a kevlar vest with a red bat symbol on it. He looked up to see his cowl but different. Instead of yellow his eyes were a lighter shade of red then the full face mask he wore and there was no feather like armor around his back. Instead of a cape he was wearing a brown leather jacket that was weighed down from unseen weapons and gadgets.

"I never truly cared about you you know." The voice came from behind Jason. As he turned around he saw his family. Batman stood before Nightwing, Red Robin, Robin, Blackbat, Batgirl and Oracle. Batman crossed his arms. "You were just an orphan I felt sorry for."

"That's not true." Jason whispered as the family slowly vanished.

"You were a disappointment." Nightwing laughed as he vanished.

"A failure." Red Robin turned his back and vanished.

"A second rate Dick." Blackbat snorted as she vanished.

"Not even good enough to shine Tim's shoes." Batgirl giggled.

"Grandfather should have killed you instead of letting you use the Lazarus Pit." Robin smirked and crossed his arms before vanishing.

Oracle looked over Jason as the hero fell to his knees. She rolled up to him and removed his helmet revealing his face to her. She cupped him face and smiled a loving smile down on him.

"I never truly felt anything for you." She whispered before vanishing before him.

The words sunk in deep into Jason's heart. He felt his body tremble and the fight leave him. He slumped to the ground and looked forward into the empty abyss around him and grew numb.

"You cant believe everything you hear in an illusion you stupid boy." Jason looked up to stare into the single eye of Rose Wilson. She was wearing a strapless silver dress with a matching eye patch. Two identical slits ran down the outer thighs of her dress showing off her shapely legs.

"Illusion?" Jason asked confused.

"Of course." Rose laughed. "Would you really pick me over Oracle?" Rose looked down on her self. "I wouldnt."

"Rose," Jason reached out and touched his one time fling's cheek, "I... I will always..." Jason felt a sharp pain in his neck and looked around. The empty abyss began to twist and swirl around him. "What the fuck?"

Rose laughed and pecked Jason on the cheek. "Time to wake up you stupid boy." Rose laughed again and pointed a gun at Jason's face and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Jason shot up and yelled reaching for his gun to find nothing there. Before him stood a tall white armored man with his back to him. Part of his armor didnt cover his upper right arm revealing a massive bicep. His head was covered in white armor as well with blue lights that seemed to be placed over his arms and legs to show muscle like tendons.

The man turned when Jason shot up with a concerned face to reveal the armor covered part of his face and one eye. He had dark brown skin and his one revealed eye was a dark brown color. His lower face was revealed and he smiled as Jason looked at him in shock.

"Yo you're finally up!" The man shouted happily. "Man I thought you were gonna sleep forever!"

Jason looked over the tall african american man in the armor before him once more then realized it wasnt armor. The metal plates seemed to be fused to his skull and were his actual limbs.

"Cyborg?" Jason asked confused.

"Good to finally meet ya!" Cyborg smiled and rubbed the back of his metallic head. "Nightwing has told me about you."

"What happened?" Jason moved his legs to the side of the bed and stood up.

"Whohoho!" Cyborg placed on metallic hand on Jason's shoulder. "Take it easy buddy. You were gassed with some pretty bad ass fear toxin."

"Scarecrow?" Jason asked as he tried to remember what had happened.

"Not exactly." Cyborg laughed as he tried, and failed, to push Jason back onto the bed. Jason pushed past the larger man to see his cowl sitting by his cape on a small table. Jason looked over his equipment and pulled his cowl and cape back on.

"Listen Crimson," Cyborg started.

"Where's Red Bird?" Jason asked as he checked the ammo on his pistols. The right pistol still held the rubber bullets but his left pistol was missing his clip. Jason smiled under his cowl and laughed as he hit the button on the side of his cowl to reveal his mouth and jaw.

"He's awake already." A voice came from Jason's right. Jason looked and saw Nightwing standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. Jason smiled again and leaned back against the table. "Vic mind giving us a minute." It wasnt a question even though Cyborg took it as one.

"Yeah I've got," Cyborg coughed awkwardly and scratched the revealed human flesh of his arm, "Tech stuff to do." Cyborg looked to the door and made a quick exit.

Jason waited until Dick closed the door and shook his head. "This about the live ammo or the fact that we got gassed?"

"Take a guess." Dick said as he tossed his mask off. Jason followed suit removing his helmet cowl and domino mask. "You could have killed that man!"

"What man?" Jason asked his mind still foggy.

"Talisman!" Dick shouted.

Suddenly standing on the rooftop with Red Bird came flooding back into Jason's mind. The man wearing the mechanism on his chest had done something to them then changed into a massive muscle bound freak.

Jason shook his head and crossed his arms. "He was going to kill us. I made sure not to hit anything vital when I shot him."

"Not the point." Dick walked over to Jason. "You broke one of the big man's only rules. You used live ammo!"

"To save mine and the Demon Spawn's lives!" Jason pushed Dick causing Dick to be taken aback. "What would you know about saving lives huh?" Jason pushed Dick again. "You're the fucking golden boy! The great Dick Grayson! First and best Robin!" Jason again pushed Dick, this time his successor being pushed into the wall. "Where were you when I was being beaten half to death by Joker? When Tim and Steph caused Cassie to vanish? When Barbra put herself under the knife and lost her fucking legs?!" Jason shouted making Dick to fall back against the wall and slump down.

Dick stared up at Jason as he continued to seethe. Jason turned his back on his brother and tapped the button on the side of his helmet to cover his lower face once more. Dick got to his feet and cracked his neck.

"Alright." Dick crossed his arms and walked to right behind Jason. "You feel better now?"

"Little bit." Jason admitted. "Fuck it felt good to finally bash you Goldie."

"Well you still could have killed him." Dick said defensively. "That's not what we do."

"You need to have faith in me Dickybird." Dick stared at the back of Jason as his brother walked away from him. Jason turned his head slightly and looked at Dick through the eye slits of his red helmet. "I may not be favorite son but I'm damn sure I'm better then the best." Jason turned and pushed past Dick and left the room leaving his predecessor alone with his words.

* * *

Crimson walked the halls of Mt. Justice as though he had been doing it for years. He walked past many of the new members of Young Justice who stared at him with large awe inspired eyes. Crimson walked through a door way and ran straight into a young man wearing jeans and black t-shirt. Floating next to the young man was a green skinned red haired girl.

"Crimson!" M'Gann nearly screamed as she looked over the young man before her.

"Miss Martian?" Crimson looked over the alien in front of him and laughed. She had grown up in the past few years and had grown in beauty. "Its been awhile. How you been?" He raised his hand patted her shoulder making the young man next to her scowl at him uneasily.

"I've been good!" M'Gann laughed nervously looking at the boy next to her. "Uh, sorry!" She tapped her forehead. "Hello M'Gann introductions!" She said more to herself. "This is.."

"Connor Kent." Crimson said for her raising a hand to the boy. "Superboy himself. Nice to finally meet you."

"Crimson?" Superboy looked at M'Gann then back at Crimson. "As in Batman's old sidekick?"

"The same." Crimson kept his hand extended. "You know it's polite to shake a man's hand when he holds it out to you." Crimson smarted off. Connor scoffed and looked at M'Gann who shrugged.

Connor looked back at Crimson and look him in again. Crimson kept his body loose just in case Superboy wanted to test himself against one of the Bat's prodigies. Instead Connor smiled and laughed taking Crimson's extended hand and shaking it.

"Sorry." Superboy apologized. "I guess I just expected you to be different."

"They all do." Crimson patted Connor's arm playfully. "No hard feelings Super-Clone!" Crimson walked past the couple who stared blankly at the empty space and thought about the new nickname of Connor.

Crimson walked down the hall some more and appeared in the kitchen of Mt. Justice and looked over the table on the far side. Flashbacks to the last time he sat at that table flew through his mind. The phone conversation with Barbra and the break up that had sent him away on his travels five years ago made Crimson glared at the table. Finally a faint cough caught his attention. Across in the small living area stood four teens looking over him. One was a green skinned boy with sharp teeth and wild hair. Another was a skinny pale skinned girl wearing a dark purple hoody with a pendent of a bird holding it around her leotard of the same color. Behind them stood a red haired youth wearing a red and orange leotard with lightning bolts across his arms and legs and a lightning bolt like belt around his waist. While the girl was wearing a green kevlar suit with a quiver across her back and a crossbow attached to her upper thigh.

"K.F?" Crimson smiled as Wally West smiled big. "Artemis?"

"Impulse." Wally said as he appeared next to Jason in a blur of red and orange. "And Artemis is Tigress now."

"No shit?" Crimson laughed putting his arm around his speedster friend. "Damn everyone is growing up and shit!"

"Good to see you again Jay." Artemis smiled and nodded towards him. "Allow me to introduce some of the newest members. This is Garfield Logan," Artemis placed her hand on the green skinned boy, "AKA Beastboy."

"Greenhorn whats up?" Crimson playfully ruffled the younger boy's hair leaving him confused and embarrassed.

"And this is Raven Roth." Artemis said motioning towards the young girl.

"Let me guess!" Crimson said cutting off Artemis. "They call you Purple Hood? Violet Avenger? Goth Girl?" Crimson asked laughing. Raven nearly squinted her eyes towards him and crossed her arms.

"Just Raven." Raven said angrily.

"I'm sticking with Goth Girl." Crimson said from behind his helmet. He clapped his hands and looked around. "This is great running into everyone again but where is Red Bird? I wanna get the fuck out of here before Goldie wants to talk again."

"Right here Todd." Damien lifted from the furthest seat in the room holding a book in his hand. He was wearing all but his half face mask and looked over his new mentor. "I woke up two hours ago. I've been wanting to leave for 119 minutes!"

Crimson shrugged to the Young Justice members and walked towards his sidekick. "Kids what are you gonna do right?" Crimson flicked Damien's ear causing the young hero to yelp in pain and glare towards him. "Get your stuff we're leaving."

"I dont think that's such a good idea yet." Cyborg had entered the room and was standing in the doorway blocking anyone from leaving or exiting. "You two need to rest a bit more before we let you leave."

"We can rest at home." Crimson said as he walked towards the larger man, not slowing down as he closed the gap.

"I have to insis...WHOA!" Cyborg was launched forward from a push from behind and Nightwing stood in his place. Crimson barely side stepped the falling half man as Nightwing cracked his neck.

"You wanna leave Jay?" Nightwing asked removing his domino mask. "Prove what you just said to me then."

"You've got to be kidding right?" Crimson laughed and looked over Dick. "You dreaming or something?"

"No." Dick said as he stood at the ready. "But I'll be your nightmare!"

Jason tossed his helmet and his domino mask off to the side and cracked his knuckles. "No weapons."

"No gadgets." Dick said removing his gloves as Jason removed his 'x'-shaped utility belt from around his chest and his cape.

"Bring it on Golden Boy." Jason smirked.

Dick and Jason ran at each other each block the others strike. Impulse held back Damien who tried to jump in and fight as well while Beastboy and Raven watched in shocked amazement as the former Boy Wonders fought against each other.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Dick yelled as he tossed Jason over his shoulder and kicked the boy in mid air in the back sending him across the room. Before Jason could fully recover from the attack Dick front flipped and twisted in mid air sending a kick for Jason's face.

Jason backed up just enough for Dick to land before him and Jason rammed his body into the older man's back. As Jason rammed into Dick, he wrapped his arms around his successor's stomach and lifted him up and over his back tossing him over his head. Dick hit the ground on his upper back and rolled back as Jason kipped up and turned around smiling.

"Just call me Brock Lesnar! I took your ass to Suplex City!" Jason laughed.

Dick ran forward and speared Jason into the wall causing the younger dark red haired boy to cough in pain. Dick slumped down next to Jason and laughed.

"Believe that." Dick laughed.

Jason and Dick looked at each other once before each rolled away and flipped onto their feet in a mirrored fashioned. Dick ran forward and went for a left hay-maker as Jason ducked low and went for an uppercut.

The two connected with each other hard sending the other staggering back before running forward and started exchanging punches. As Jason lunged forward for another punch and Dick brought his foot up to kick at Jason's face a batarang flung out and embedded itself in the wall between the two causing both to stop and stare at the darkened hallway off to the side.

The other members of Young Justice and Damian were staring at the tall shadowy figure in the doorway. Batman walked from the shadows and stared over at his first two sidekicks then back at Red Bird who stared up at his father in awe. Batman walked over and leaned down in front of Damian.

"Are you ok son?" Batman looked over his biological son and examined his every limb.

"Yes father." Damian nearly whispered.

Batman stood up and looked back at Jason and made a b-line for him.

"Bats look I can explain..." Jason was stopped mid-sentence with a Bat-Glare from Batman and he stared at the ground instead.

"ROBIN," Batman spoke loudly, "Comes back to Gotham with me. Apparently I was wrong thinking he could learn from you."

"What?" Damian and Jason asked at the same time.

"Father please," Damian stepped forward, "Todd and I are making headway in Gorge City. I'm learning a lot with him."

"You're coming home." Batman said sternly.

"Batman," Jason was staring at the ground and Batman turned his face back towards him. Jason connected with a punch right to Batman's face sending him staggering back a step in shock. Everyone who was watching gasped and Dick's eyes nearly popped from his skull. "You son of a bitch!" Jason yelled. "The minute me and Demon Spawn start working like a team, the minute we actually make head way in the city, THE FUCKING MINUTE IT FEELS LIKE THINGS WILL FINALLY WORK OUT YOU HAVE TO RUIN IT?!" Batman stared at Jason emotionless. "You want Robin? Then give Blondie the outfit! But RED BIRD," Points at Damian, "Stays with Crimson in Gorge City!"

Batman stepped up to Jason and the Young Justice members sulked away fearing for the worse. Dick stepped up.

"Batman..." Dick was hushed with a single raised hand from Batman.

Batman looked over Jason with emotionless stare and crossed his arms over his chest. "You swear this wont happen again?"

"Swear." Jason nodded his head.

"You swear to keep him safe?" Batman's voice cracked just a enough to make Jason smile and relax.

"Hey," Jason shrugged and looked over Damian, "He is my brother after all."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Making Head Way.

* * *

Crimson flipped one thug over his shoulder and Red Bird spun off the back of another thug and smashed his out stretched leg into the man's face sending him flying into the two other thugs running at them. The thugs were all wearing black over alls and gas masks and black fingerless gloves. As Red Bird landed from his tag team attack with Crimson, Crimson grabbed his sidekicks arm and spun him around sending him knee first into the last standing thug, sending him against the wall of the apartment building. Crimson grabbed the thug by the gas mask's strap and lifted him up over his head letting the man's legs dangle under him.

"Where's Talisman?!" Crimson's mechanical voice dripped with venom as Red Bird sat atop the unconcience thugs.

"Listen man I swear I dont know!" The thug said terrified. "He gives us orders through text only! He's a loony son a bitch man that's all I know!"

Crimson pulled the man closer to his helmet covered face. "If I find out you're lying, I'm making a trip to StoneHill Prison, got it?"

"Wha-" The thug started but a headbutt from Crimson knocked him out.

* * *

Crimson sat with the burn phone in his hands as Red Bird watched the SIGHT team arrest the Humiliators that they are just beaten to a pulp with in the run down apartment complex. Captain Patty Blair laughed at the crow graffiti across the door of the complex and smiled to herself as Zane and Quintell loaded the last of the Humiliators into a police van.

"What are you thinking back there Crimson?" Red Bird asked never turning around to stare at him.

"That device on Talisman's chest." Crimson tossed Red Bird the burn phone and leaned over the edge of the building to watch S.I.G.H.T. clean up the scene. "It gave him gas like Scarecrow's and then increased his body mast the way the drug Venom does for Bane."

"You thinking chemist then?" Red Bird asked as he went through the burn phone and found only one text from a blocked number. The text reading the address of the apartment building they had followed the Humiliators too.

"Makes since." Crimson said as he watched a few more police car show up and an argument break out between Blair and some other detectives. "You think we should help them out?" Red Bird looks up from the phone and scoffs at the sight of the detectives fighting and goes back to the phone. "Yeah I didnt think so."

* * *

"Vice matter?!" Captain Blair shouted. "Humiliators fall under the jurisdiction of S.I.G.H.T. cause of them having affiliations with Talisman you pencil pushing moron!" Zane and Quintell grabbed their much smaller captain's arms and held her back as the Vice Detectives laughed at her.

"Orders are orders Captain." One detective laughed.

"Orders my ass." Zane said sharply stepping up to the detectives. "Orders from the Capolinos or Anders am I right?"

"Watch your mouth Zane!" The other detective said as he stepped up to Zane. "Dont wanna throw around accusations with out proof now do you?"

Quintell stepped up this time and grabbed one detective by the head and shoved him face first into the apartment complex's door frame.

* * *

"Oooh Red Bird you might wanna watch this, it's getting good now!" Crimson smiled under his helmet as Red Bird was focusing on the scene below them now as well.

* * *

"You see that you little prick?" Quintell asked as Zane held the other detective back. "That there is calling card of the Vigilante calling himself Crimson! Which means he was here! Which makes this a S.I.G.H.T. Investigation considering we have an open case file on this lunatic and am trying to bring him in for Obstruction of Justice! Now unless who ever gave you those orders wanna get that guy's attention," Quintell looked over at his captain and winked at her smiling as the Detective tensed up, "They dont wanna step on S.I.G.H.T.'s Investigations. Got it?"

"Got it." The detective said causing Quintell to let him go and he ran to his car with his partner in tow. The two sped off leaving the S.I.G.H.T. members alone with the Humilitors cuffed and packed inside the police van.

"Not bad Detectives." A mechanical voice came from above them. The three looked up and saw Crimson and Red Bird perched on top of the fire escape of the neighboring building. "Would have skipped the Lunatic part myself. Deranged sure."

"Dont forget egotistical." Red Bird scoffed.

"That too." Crimson nodded. "But certainly not a lunatic."

"A grown man running around with a child in tights fighting crime?" Blair laughed as she tried to push her wild black hair down. "Sounds like lunatic behavior."

"You have an open file on us?" Crimson asked ignoring Blair's flirting tone.

"Yes we do." Blair said as she stepped under the escape as Quintell and Zane each walked back to the van and secured it. "Not that we're making much head way with the investigation. And we are putting SOOOO much man power into."

"Good to see Gorge City's best doing what they can." Crimson this time with the flirty attitude making Red Bird roll his eyes and cross his arms. "We're going to need a copy of those files."

"What am I gonna get out of it?" Blair asked smiling.

"A cleaned up city." Red Bird scoffed and shook his head. "Can we cut the flirting and get back to business."

Crimson sighed and crossed his arms as well. "Fine Red Bird." Blair laughed and placed one hand on her hip and held the other by her side. "We are working on tracking Talisman's location."

"What happened on making a move on Capolino?" Blair asked.

"Put on hold." Crimson dropped the burn phone down towards Blair. "Take that. We got we needed off of it."

"And this is?" Blair asked as she caught the phone in her still gloved covered hand.

"One of the Humiliator's burn phone. It's how Talisman communicates with his men. See if forensics can get anything off it. We'll be in touch." Crimson explained.

"You know we really need a way to get a hold..." Blair looked up and saw the vigilantes long gone. "I wonder if Gotham has this problem with Batman."

* * *

Damian sat in his class room and rolled the pencil around uninterested in the lesson of the day, the homework for the night all ready completed sitting on his desk forgotten. He looked over at Jenni sitting next to him and noticed she was looking back at him with half closed eyes. Once Jenni saw Damian staring at him she quickly turned her face away and blushed deeply.

'What in the world?' Damian thought confused. 'Why was she staring at me like that?' Damian turned his head away again but watched from the window as Jenni looked back at him and she saw her smile and blush more as she twirled her long black hair around her finger.

The bell rang, mercifully, signalling the end of the day. Damian gathered his school bag and placed the homework on the teacher's desk who saw Damian and sighed. It had been a regular occurrence for Damian to finish his work in class and the teacher looked at it once before placing an 'A' in the corner. He knew better by this point to even bother grading it. He knew all the answers were right.

Damian made his way to the front of the school where he saw Todd's El Camino sitting right out in the front of the school with the hood opened and Todd, still in his work jumpsuit fiddling around the engine. Damian turned dark red in embarrassment as many of the students laughed at watching Jason curse and jiggle around the engine compartment.

"Todd what on earth are you doing?" Damian asked as he shielded his face with his hand.

"She stalled on me as I pulled to a stop Demon Spawn," Jason answered never looking up, "Chill the fuck out would ya?"

"Uh-hem." Jason lifted his head up causing himself to brain himself on his hood as Damian turned around shocked. Jason looked up from his engine rubbing his head to see a small asian girl with long black hair standing next to a taller white woman with similar features to the girl but with brown hair. "Not exactly a way to speak around children do you think?"

"Oh uh..." Jason took the woman in and nearly whistled aloud. Her body rivaled Barbra's except her breast being nearly two cup sizes smaller and her hips being just a bit wider. "Sorry. I'm Jason. Damian's older brother."

"Veronica." The woman said never moving towards Jason. "This is my daughter, Jenni."

"Hey Jenni." Jason smiled and looked down at Damian at his side who was staring at the young girl confused. "Damian," Jason nudged his brother who looked at him confused.

"What I know Jenni she's in my class." Damian spoke matter of factly. "I dont need to introduce myself to her."

"What about her mom?" Jason laughed and sent a pained smile towards Patricia.

"You already introduced me." Damian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Its ok Mister Wayne." Veronica said to Jason who looked around confused. "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" Jason said asked looking back at Veronica. "Oh yeah, you said Mister Wayne so I was looking around for Bruce." Jason laughed this time making Veronica confused. "My last name is Todd. I should have been more specific. I'm Damian's adopted older brother. Bruce Wayne adopted me when I was kid."

Veronica laughed and nodded her head. "Right. I should have known that, I use to be obsessed with Bruce Wayne when I was a kid. At least until I met Jenni's father. I was 17 he was 20 and we had this blessing." Veronica smiled down at her daughter who smiled up at her mother. "Proper introductions though. Veronica Heyfield." Patricia said holding her hand out for Jason.

Jason's eyes flashed for a moment before reaching out to shake her hand. "Pleasure."

"We just came over because Jenni has something to ask Damian dont you Jenni?" Veronica smiled down at her daughter.

"Mooom.." Jenni blushed again and turned away from all of them. Jason smiled big and looked down at Damian who looked up at him and the older brother wiggled his eyes brow up and down. The motion made Damian blush just as deep.

Jenni looked back at Damian and took a deep breath. "Anata wa itsuka Damian o benkyo shitaidesu ka?" (Would you like to study sometime Damian?) Jenni asked hurriedly in Japenese. Damian blushed deeply as Jason held back a snicker.

Before Damian could answer Jason leaned down and smiled at Jenni. "Kare wa ikutsu anata to Jenni o benkyo suru no ga daisukidesu." (He would love to study with you sometime Jenni.) Jason answered also in Japenese. Veronica smiled at Jason and looked impressed.

"I have no clue what she asked or what you said but I'm sure it has something to do with studying? I hope." Veronica laughed.

"It does." Jason laughed. "Bruce wanted us kids to be multi lingual so we studied three or four languages." Jason laughed. 'Three or four dozen it seems.' He thought.

"When's a good time for you both?" Veronica asked as she pulled out her purse and a badge fell to the ground. Jason and Damian looked at it and Damian looked back at Jason who nearly nodded his head. Veronica pulled her notepad from her purse and shook her head. "Sorry I get scattered brain and forget about my badge. I am," Veronica coughs and stuffs the badge back into her purse, "I'm a detective in Homicide at Gorge City Police."

"I'm a grease monkey at Sludgy's Tire Shop." Jason laughed. "I see enough cops to not worry about anything. And how about we leave that up to the kids? I work a lot at the shop and you being a cop I'm sure you're busy as..." Jason looked at all the kids around him and remembered Alfred's words in his head, "All heck so lets let Damian and Jenni decide when they're ready. We've got to get going though and I've got to finish getting this thing running so."

"Oh right!" Veronica laughed and shook her head as Jenni blushed and smiled at Damian who looked uninterested and stood with his back against the El Camino rolling his eyes at Jason. "Well it was pleasure meeting you Mister Todd."

"Same to you Mrs. Heyfield." Jason smiled.

"Miss Heyfield." Veronica corrected as she and Jenni hopped into her yellow and green jeep before smiling and waving to them and driving off.

Jason looked at Damian and smirked before going back under the hood and messing around with the engine some more. Damian stayed at the side of the car and waited for the smart remark that Jason was building up. Finally Damian stepped up beside his brother and dropped his bag on the ground.

"Alright Todd get it off your chest."

"She's cute." Jason stated as he lifted from the engine and walked around to the driver's side door and started the El Camino with no problem. "Damn I'm good!" Jason praised himself as he got back out and closed the hood.

"That's it?" Damian asked as he picked up his bag and got into the passenger seat. "No remarks about her liking me?"

"I'm not Dick, Demon Spawn." Jason snorted as he pulled out onto the street. "Though I got you the date you best behave you little shit."

"It wont be a date." Damian blushed. "It'll be a study gathering."

"With two adolescence who are on the verge of puberty." Jason agreed smiling. "Damian its ok to have fun. In our line of work we need it more then most. Besides," Jason smiled big and looked at Damian out of the corner of his eye, "Jenni Heyfield-Wayne has a nice ring to it."

"Screw you Todd." Damian said through gritted teeth making Jason laugh. "Besides her last name isnt Heyfield. Its Yontuga. Jenni Yontuga. Her mother and father split after she was born."

Jason shrugged and smiled again. "Hey at least she's cute right?"

"I dont know." Damian leaned down in his seat and rubbed his eyes. "Is that what's really important right now?"

"You're right." Jason nodded with a very serious look on his face. "We need to think about what's really important." Damian looked up at Jason impressed. "Like how Jenni is gonna grow up and be a knock out like her mother. Damn did you see her ass Demon Spawn? Like POW DAMN right in your face!" Jason said still serious as he motioned one hand around his face.

Damian groaned and fell back into his seat as Jason continued on for the rest of the drive.

* * *

Crimson stepped into the office followed by Red Bird as the S.I.G.H.T. team were busy at their desks. Crimson looked up at the big bulletin board against the wall with a picture of Talisman taken from security cams linked to a list of names of know Humiliators. To the picture of Talisman were strings connected to pics of Harold and Johnathan Capolino and strings of them to a female unknown to Crimson and strings from the two brothers to Trevor Anders who had so many strings coming off of him to so many small pictures that Crimson gave up trying to figure them all out. On the bottom of the board were pictures of Red Bullet and Ironess and in the center of the board was a rough drawing of his graffiti crow and a smaller bird drawing next to it with two strings coming off of them to all of the other pics. On a smaller board behind Captain Blair's desk sat the same picture of the birds to a list that read 'Suspects of Crimson' where Elvis, Big Foot, and to Red Bird's amusement, a picture of Einstein sticking his tongue out.

"Things going well I see." Crimson spoke loudly causing the three members of S.I.G.H.T. to raise up and point their guns at Crimson and Red Bird who stood against the wall. "Really by now you think you lot were use to this."

Blair holstered her glock and sighed. "You really need to announce yourself better. What if someone else was in here?"

"We've been here for ten minutes Captain." Red Bird acknowledged. "We may not look it, but we are smarter then you give us credit for."

"What are you two doing here?" Quintell sat back in his chair and turned around to look at them.

"Files." Crimson said casually. "We need all the info you have on Talisman."

"And in return we get?" Zane asked.

"The cell phone." Crimson said crossing his arms.

Zane went to say something but stopped and shrugged and nodded his head in defeat. He tossed a flash drive to Crimson and Blair stood up proud. Crimson turned with Red Bird and went to exit but were stopped.

"I told ya'll that secret entrance would come in handy!" Crimson stopped and smiled under his mask. He turned around and stepped up to Blair's desk and placed a small piece of paper on the desk.

"Look into that for me." Crimson said casually. "It may help with that communication problem you mentioned last time." Zane and Quintell looked to each other as Blair looked at the piece of paper.

When the detectives looked up the vigilantes were gone again.

"Oh come on!" Zane said loudly. "That's just showing off!"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Crimson and Red Bird II; Confrontations

Jason pulled his armor plated half cape up and clipped it place on his shoulders as Damian flopped down onto the couch in all but his half face masked flipping through the television before their nightly patrol. Damian stopped when a live news feed caught his attention and saw Talisman standing atop a building holding three hostages behind him gagged and blindfolded. He looked normal compared to the first time they saw him with his body looking like an average man's build. The contraption on his chest was positioned facing a tiger mark at that moment.

"What have we here?" Jason asked interested as he stopped getting dressed and watched.

"We're live from Vallent Hills Retreat where the mysterious Crime Lord, Talisman, has taken five hostages." The news anchor speaks. Behind the man on the ground past the police line laid two bodies covered by sheets. "The mad man has already dropped two people to their deaths and S.I.G.H.T. officers have blocked off all exits to the retreat leaving the man trapped on top of the roof to do as he pleases with his remaining three hostages."

"Captain Blair is already there?" Damian studies the screen and sees the petite Police Captain standing in the back ground with a red arm band around her wrist and looking at the camera.

"She's signaling us." Jason pulled his helmet over his head and heads to the window. "Lets go Red Bird."

Vallent Hills Retreat was blocked off on all sides and had news crew in front and on the sides of the building. Talisman sat at the edge of the building in silence as he looked down at the crowd below him. Captain Blair sat in the S.I.G.H.T. offence vehicle with Zane and Quintell going over random facts and knowledge of Talisman and the Humiliators, that are assumed to be spread out with in the building. Another person is in the back of the van searching for something unknown.

"For all we know they have every window and door guarded inside there." Zane motioned looking up at the building. "We dont have enough man power on S.I.G.H.T. alone for this and the other departments are staying out of this cause of 'Jurisdiction'." Zane spat the last word and angrily hit the side of the van. "They're wanting us to humiliate ourselves and watch all of this either blow up in our faces or get ourselves killed."

"You think he got your message Captain?" Quintell looked up at the building. "And do you think he's enough for this?"

"Thanks for the confidence boost there Detective." Came the familiar mechanical voice. Zane and Quintell looked around confused but Blair smiled and pulled her phone from her pocket and smiled down at as Crimson and Red Bird looked back at her from her screen. "I see you havent gotten around to passing out the chips to rest of the team yet."

"I've been kinda busy here if you havent noticed." Blair said defensively. Quintell and Zane looked down on the phone and then back at their Captain. "That little love note Crimson left was for a developmental chip you can place in your phone. It allows one way video calls. I got four ordered. They came in right before this fiasco. Didnt even have a chance to read the instructions. Just inserted the chip and headed out."

"Obviously other wise you would have noticed the new panic app on your phone." Crimson joked. "Press it and it signals us."

"Why did you order four?" Red Bird asked confused.

"CAPTAIN!" A female voice sounded from the van and Veronica Heyfield came stumbling from the back of the van and Crimson and Red Bird had to fight to remain calm. "Scans came back. Building isnt empty. There are about five heat signatures on all seven floors. Except the main floor there are eight. And fourth floor there are six."

Veronica looked down to the phone and saw Crimson and Red Bird looking up at her from her Captain's phone and she gawked. Blair smiled and Quintell and Zane both rolled their eyes.

"Detective Heyfield," Blair introduced, "Meet Crimson and Red Bird. S.I.G.H.T.'s number one and two most wanted."

"Howdy." Crimson said sarcastically. "Captain we're gonna have a word about this when we're done here. Just us in private."

"Cant wait!" Blair winked as the connection was terminated.

"Wait til you meet them in person." Zane joked as Veronica looked confused. "The tall one has a woman in his head telling him all our dirty little secrets."

"And the short ones an asshole." Quintell grunted as he lit a cigarette.

"Did you know she was with S.I.G.H.T.?" Red Bird hissed as they sneaked further into the first floor.

"Do I look like I know anything about that fucking woman?" Crimson hissed back. "I just thought she had a nice ass!"

"Is that all you think about?" Red Bird and Crimson fell to the floor behind the six humilitors.

"No." Crimson said as he scared the Humiliators into turning around to face them. "I also think about how much I hate hired thugs!"

Crimson ran forward before the thugs could react and knocked three of their heads together knocking them out. Red Bird followed suit throwing three bird-arangs out knocking into the other three thugs knocking them out as well. Crimson patted down one of the thugs and found a radio in his pocket and connected his and Red Bird's com links to the frequency.

"One floor down. Six to go." Crimson looked up at the ceiling. "This is gonna be a long ass night."

As Crimson and Red Bird each knocked out another bunch of Humilitor Thugs. They had made slow but efficient process advancing to the third floor. As the duo ran up the stairs to the fourth floor bullet fire was heard inside. Crimson and Red Bird each took position on either side of the door and stared at each other.

"I'm not deaf right?" Crimson asked confused. "I didnt hear radio chatter did you?"

"Did you match the frequency right?" Red Bird asked just as confused.

"Really kid?" Crimson asked hurt. "Have faith."

"You're no Drake," Red Bird said defending himself. As Red Bird was gonna continue talking a body flew through the door and down the stair well between them.

Crimson and Red Bird looked inside to see a slightly petite girl wearing a red leather suit with kevlar patches over her chest arms and thighs and a red cape that swooped to her feet in ragged fashion. Her upper face was hidden by a red ninja kevlar mask and she had long black hair with red streaks through it. She had an 'x' shaped utility belt around her waist with multiple gadgets and bird-arangs.

"What took you two so long?" Red Bird and Crimson looked to each other before stepping out onto the floor and looked over the girl.

"Cain?" Crimson asked.

"Scarlet." Cassandra Cain corrected before doing a stiff but somewhat playful fashion twirl. "I based it off of you and Red Bird. Batman helped me with the kevlar and belt."

"What the fuck?" Crimson asked as Red Bird gawked towards her.

"I am so talking to B-man about this when we're done!" Crimson said through gritted teeth as he knocked out yet another Humilator thug along with Red Bird and Scarlet. "I dont need to babysit two of you!"

"Arent you the one almost begged him to keep Red Bird around?" Scarlet asked seriously as she started walking next to Crimson and Red Bird.

"He's different." Crimson nearly spat. "We've connected and are a team now. He also didnt up and vanish cause he got dumped for someone else."

"Like YOU," Scarlet stopped when Crimson turned on her before they reached the roof top access door and stared right back at the older man, "And myself did?" Crimson calmed a little and crossed his arms. "He thought an extra pair of hands out here would do you some good. So here I am."

"Why Scarlet?" Red Bird asked crossing his arms accepting the situation as was.

"To keep with the theme out here I suppose." The red clad vigilante shrugged her shoulders. "I would rather fight in all black but he said this would have been better."

"You know deep down," Crimson turned back towards the door and drew his right pistol, "Old man cares way to much about fashion."

Crimson kicked the door down and pointed his gun straight out before him followed by Red Bird and Scarlet who mirrored each other's actions rolling to the side and pulling out bird-arangs. Crimson looked around the room and saw the three hostages still tied up gagged and blindfolded and Talisman still sitting on the edge of the roof top.

"Talisman!" Crimson yelled out. "You and I have some unfinished business."

Talisman stood up and turned around. His face was still covered in the gas mask and his body was chilshed but he was shorter then Crimson by nearly a head. The device was still placed on the tiger on his chest and Jason took in all six symbles for the first time. A snake on the very bottom. A bull on the top. A tiger near top right. A dragon near bottom right. A hog near bottom left. And a horse near top left. Each symbol seemed to be linked to a different tube that ran up to the gas mask over the man's face.

"What are you exactly?" Crimson asked as he stepped forward keeping the pistol pointing at Talisman. "What did you see Bane on TV and think, 'I can do that but better'?"

"You sure talk a lot for being a wanna be Batman." Talisman stepped from the edge of the building and paced around Crimson as Red Bird and Scarlet rushed to the hostages. "Take them. I just wanted an audience with you Mister Crimson."

"You've got it now." Crimson said back as he holstered his gun and stood at the ready.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself," Crimson's eyes narrowed as the man bowed formerly, "My name is Talisman. And I'm sure by now you've found that I am a chemist and use this contraption," Talisman patted the dial upon his chest, "To induce certain states that affect my physical and mental prowess."

"Bull is venom." Crimson said causing Talisman to nod his head once. "Snake is Scarecrow fear toxin."

"A stronger and slow acting version yes." Talisman agreed. "Best for incapacitating my prey."

"I remember." Crimson's eyes narrowed behind his mask."

"Why are we doing this?" Talisman asked Crimson taking the hero back. "We're both trying to clean up the streets of Gorge City. You're doing it with Vigilantism while I'm controlling and slowly killing it from with in like a disease and plague."

"That's all you are isnt it?" Crimson asked. "A plague."

Talisman lowered his arms and scrunched his eye brows. "Dont mock me boy."

"Dont piss me off." Crimson ran forward and rammed his open palm against Talisman sending him skidding back. "Oops." Crimson ran forward again and threw a punch which Talisman blocked but Crimson grasped the man by the throat and lifted him into the air. "To late."

Talisman chuckled as a helicopter flew over head a spot line shown down on them. Red Bird and Scarlet each looked up and saw the camera pointed from the side towards them as they untied and helped the hostages to safety. Crimson never looked but felt the heat from the spot light.

"This what you wanted? To expose we exist?" Crimson asked.

"No." Talisman reached up and moved the pendent on his chest contraption towards the horse and jammed the button in. A blue gas snaked its way up the pipe and Talisman inhaled deeply causing him to moan and shake beneath Crimson's hand.

"What the fuck?" Crimson dropped Talisman as the crime lord's body heated up under his gauntlet cover hand. Talisman laughed as his body transformed and his legs extended and his arms seemed to bulk up a bit. He was now nearly a head taller then Crimson and had physique that matched Batman's.

"I wanted an audience for when I rip you to pieces!" Talisman started striking at Crimson who hopped back out of his reach.

"Red Bird, Scarlet get the hostages out of here!" Crimson shouted as he flipped over Talisman and landed a few precise jabs against the man's side causing Talisman to groan and step back.

"Crimson what about..." Scarlet started.

"NOW!" Crimson shouted as he pulled shurikens from his utility belt and tossed them out at Talisman who dropped low dodging them and ran forward.

Crimson caught the on running man and flipped him over his shoulder and and then rammed into Talisman shoulder first into the edge of the building. Crimson ran his knees up into the bigger man's midsection and face as he pounded at the man with fist, knees, and kicks.

Veronica and Zane watched the fight from the portable tv and looked up to see the silhouettes of Crimson and the transformed Talisman. Blair and Quinton were watching in shock as Crimson rained down punishment upon the bigger man.

"Holy hell Cap!" Veronica snickered. "You said this dude is on our side right, are you sure about that?"

"As of now," Blair squinted her eyes and saw the restraint that Crimson was showing, "I have no idea."

Crimson upper cutted Talisman and held onto the man's chest to keep him from flying from the rooftop. Crimson let go of Talisman after pulling him away from the edge and watched the man slump to the ground. Talisman groaned in pain and rolled away from Crimson until he was about ten feet away from him.

"Had enough yet Talisman?" Crimson asked crossing his arms. "Give up now and the pain will end."

"Not my pain." Talisman barely got to his feet and moved the dial up to the bull and green smoke drifted up into the gas mask.

"Ah shit." Crimson uncrossed his arms and prepared for what he knew would be coming.

Talisman groaned and yelled as his body extended and stretched. His body grew and his muscles extended out so much that they strained and Crimson heard tendons popped and tear. Talisman stood up now nearly three feet taller then Crimson himself and roared while lifting his massive arms out to his side.

"This is killing you Talisman cant you see that?" Crimson shouted over the roar. "Stop this now!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Talisman roared as he charged towards Crimson.

Red Bird and Scarlet rushed back up the stairs after getting the hostages down the elevator to the waiting S.I.G.H.T. members and then rushed back up the stairs just in time to see Talisman's transformation.

"Dear lord!" Scarlet covered her mouth as Talisman charged.

"CRIMSON!" Red Bird ran forward but was to late as Talisman crashed into Crimson and sent both men flying off the roof. "CRIMSON!"

Crimson caught the man's shoulder at the right angle to keep the breath he had taken in his lungs as Talisman and himself fell from the rooftop. Talisman wrapped his massive arms around Crimson and started to squeeze. However Crimson flexed enough to keep room around him and was able to snake his arms down and grab ahold of his right pistol and pointed it at the base of Talisman's head and started firing.

Screams below signaled the shock of the vigilante using fire arms. Talisman's head flew back as the rubber bullets bounced off his skull and Crimson turned the two and stood up straight on Talisman's chest just as they were about to crash into the ground. Crimson pushed with his feet and held his half cape out and watched the armor plates expand enough to catch the wind and allow him to float to the ground while Talisman roared and crashed into the concrete below.

Crimson landed easily and atop of Talisman as the man shrinked down back to his normal size. Which was the same as when Crimson had found him on the rooftop. S.I.G.H.T. members surrounded him as the helicopter hovered over the scene with a spot light on Crimson.

"Freeze!" Captain Blair shouted. "Drop your weapons now!" Crimson turned his head slightly and saw that all four members of the S.I.G.H.T. Team were aiming their weapons on him. Crimson lowered his head and lifted his hands up.

"She said drop your weapons now!" Zane shouted as he stepped forward.

Crimson stepped forward away from the crater that held Talisman in with his arms still raised in the air. As he stepped forward he heard the familiar sounds of grapnel guns and raised his right hand a little higher. As if on que Scarlet and Red Bird swung down and grabbed Crimson's out stretched hands and swung into the night sky with him. The Helicopter raised to follow them with the spotlight but the three vigilantes were gone.

Blair lowered her weapon as Quintell and Zane pulled Talisman from the ground and removed his gas mask to reveal an Asian man. Heyfield read Talisman his rights as Quintell and Zane loaded him inside a waiting squad car. Blair crossed her arms and walked over to the crater and found small rubber balls littered around the ground.

She smiled as she picked one up and chuckled. "Rubber bullets."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: S.I.G.H. In the Target.

"Ouch!" Jason moaned as Cassandra wrapped the gauze around his ribs. "Geez Cassie take it easy would you! I'm hurting here!"

"You're the one who wanted to fight Talisman alone." Damian snorted as he flipped the page of the book he was reading. "Should have let one of us stay with you."

"And hear a lecture from Bruce?" Jason laughed. "I'd rather have fought three Talisman then that." Cassie laughed as well as she reached up and grabbed Jason's shoulder.

"Ready?" She asked as she started massaging his shoulder about to pop it back into place.

"Yeah. Whenev..." Jason started and Cassie popped the shoulder back into place with a loud POP. Jason hummed in pain and grunted as the relief settled in. "Thanks." Jason watched Cassie smile to herself as she put the first aide kit away back in the bathroom. "How long did Bruce ask you to stay?"

"Until everything settles down back home." Cassie said crossing her arms. "Steph and Tim..." Cassie started but stopped and stared blankly at the mirror before her. Jason looked to Damian who shrugged and kept reading his book.

Jason rolled his eyes and stood up stretching his freshly popped back into place shoulder and stands behind Cassie looking at her in the mirror as well. Her eyes were bright from tears she refused to shed and her breath seemed ragged. Jason exhaled loudly and moved to stand right behind her.

"There are other boys out there for you Cassandra." Jason placed one hand on her shoulder and pointed at the mirror. "What do you see?"

"I see," Cassie looked over her reflection and shook her head, "I see an average girl."

"Average?" Jason laughed making Cassie blush and grow somewhat angry. "Cassie what about you is average?" She grew angrier and Jason walked to her side and leaned on the sink in front of her and looked towards her crossing his arms. "I'm not exactly afraid to admit I've been around the block a few times Cassie."

"HA!" Damian shouted from the living room.

"SHUT IT DEMON!" Jason yelled back making Cassie smile a bit. "Anyways," Jason shook his head and laughed, "I've been with my fair share of women alright. I'm not exactly casa-fucking-nova over here. I'm scared from head to toe from that damn crow-bar. I've got burn marks on my back. I've got bullet wounds and this stupid little white strip of hair." Jason said running his hand through his hair, showing off his white strip of pale white hair. "I've been with super models and random chicks at bars." He continued making Cassie more confused. "You know what I went into every pick up thinking?"

"What?" Cassie asked legitimately curious.

"How can I make this woman look at me like I'm sexy?" He smiled at her. "I have no confidence in myself yet I act as though I do. That's the difference between you and me." Cassie blushed deeply. "Sure Stephanie has a body that would fit well in any adult magazine but you have beauty that transcends that. You have inner strength that matches your outer beauty. And if anyone says differently let me know." Jason winked at Cassie. "I'll beat the fuck out of them like I did Talisman."

Cassie smiled and hugged Jason quickly taking him by surprise before letting go. "Thank you Jason." Cassie walked from the bathroom and sat back on the couch and looked around. "Where will I be staying?"

Jason looked around at his flat and the large wrap around couch and the stairs leading up to his only bedroom. Damian lowered the book enough and smirked as he watched Jason trying to figure it out. Cassie also looked around and started to wonder.

"Oh fuck me." Jason moaned. "Shit alright I'll go buy a couple of beds in the morning and clean up over by the work out station."

"You mean it takes a woman moving in for you get me a bed?" Damian sat up angrily. "I see how it is Todd!"

"I can sleep here fine." Cassie said as she stretched out on the opposite side of the couch of Damian's little cot. "Its very comfortable."

"See look at that!" Jason said pointing towards Cassie. "She's already a better roommate then you Demon Spawn!"

"Cheapskate!" Damian yelled.

"Spoiled brat!"

"Grease for brains simpleton!"

"Over educated midget!"

Cassie smiled as she laid back on the couch and watched the two argue back and forth relaxing for the first time in months.

Patunia Blair threw her bag onto the couch and dropped face first onto the single mattress she had in her small apartment. The Talisman case had to be closed that night and was desperate to get home and get a few hours of shut eye before she had to be back at the office bright and early. Patty smiled as her snow white cat Fluff-Fluff stretched her way over to her and pawed her wild mane of black hair.

"Fluff-Fluff my darling." Patty reached up and scratched her fat cat's stomach causing the cat to fall on her side and purr loudly vibrating the bed. "Only woman I'll ever sleep with you know that?"

"Way to ruin my spank material why dont you." Patty shot from the bed as Crimson rested against her open window frame. "There goes that fantasy."

"What are you doing here?" Patty stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "What if I were naked?"

"Then this conversation would be even funnier." Crimson replied. "You know how hard it is to hide a hard on in a leotard, even an armored one?" Patty smiled. "I came for the Talisman files."

Patty motioned towards her bag on the couch and fell back onto the bed back first. Crimson stepped into the small apartment and picked up the purse and grabbed the brown envelope and opened it. He pulled a picture and read the information that was paper clipped to it.

"Vincent Young," Crimson read aloud, "Age thirty. Grew up in Cincinnati to immigrant parents. Changed his last name at age of fifteen to fit in better." Crimson snorted. "Went to Ohio State University and has three doctorates in Chemical Engineering, Experimental Physics, and Bio-engineering." Crimson looked back at Patty who was leaning up on her bed frame holding her cat. "That explains the device on his chest."

"Also explains why its surgically implanted." She said making Crimson look up shocked. "Yeah the sicko had it implanted in his chest to keep it from ever being tampered with. He has to refill the tubes every night though. He confessed all of it. Man is a sicko from the deepest parts of insanity."

"No he's not." Crimson's voice trailed off as laughter echoed through his mind. "He's just a smart sociopath. I've seen the deepest parts of insanity. Talisman is nothing compared to that."

"Sounds like you've seen alot." Patty said as she scratched Fluff-Fluff's ears making the fat cat pur loudly on her lap.

"More then most not as much as others." Crimson said as he placed the file away behind his back. "Thank you Captain." Crimson walked towards the window and leaned his head out it.

"Who's the girl?" Patty turned to face Crimson as he hung halfway out her window.

"Scarlet." Crimson said easily. "She'll be working with me and Red Bird for the seeable future. Kinda just found out tonight."

"Same thing about Heyfield." Patty admitted. "Last minute transfer. Something about wanting easier job for her kid."

"You only person on your team not married or have kid?" Crimson asked

"Unless a certain hero wants to try with me," Patty blew Crimson a kiss, "I dont see that changing in the near future."

Crimson chuckled silently and turned back out the window. "I'm not big foot by the way." Crimson fired off his grapnell and swung into the night sky leaving Patty smiling in her room alone with her thoughts and her cat.

Jason climbed back into the apartment and and found Damian and Cassie passed out next to each other, each with a book in their hands. Jason walked up the stairs and saw his computer monitor showing the bat symbol and he walked over to the desk and hit a button.

"Finally!" Barbra said rolling her eyes. "Are you ok Jason?" She blurted out. "I saw on the news what happened with you and Talisman. Are you doing ok? That was a brutal hit! I mean he slammed you through a damn wall and fell with you seven stories!"

"Hey Barbie Doll." Jason smiled as Barbra relaxed and smiled back at him.

"Hi Jaybird."

"I'm fine." Jason smiled and leaned forward. "Dont tell anyone this but I was trained by Batman," He raises his finger to his lip and shushes her making her giggle, "I can take one hell of a beating."

"See your not concussed." Barbra leaned back in her chair and smiled. "Thank god."

"He's a hell of a guy for that."

"I'm sure SHE likes you like most women do." Barbra joked.

"Oh arent we in a sassy mood this evening?" Jason joked back. "I got the files on Talisman. I already sent them your way. Also a name of new detective on S.I.G.H.T. Her name is Patricia Heyfield. Her daughter is in Damian's class, and get this," Jason laughs, "Is his secret crush. Not him crushing of course she is big time."

"I'll see what I can find out for you." Barbra nodded as she flicked her way through the files.

Jason looked at the screen and look in Barbra again. She was back to her lively self and looked very well rested. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt tonight with a black bra under that Jason could just barely make out. He smiled stood up deciding to have some fun.

As Barbra continued to type away she noticed Jason removing his suit and strip down to just his boxers. The sight of him being half naked stopped her mid type and she accidentally held down the 'g' key longer the she expected. She took in his physique once more and stared past the scars and smiled. She hadnt been with a man since her and Dick's split and she was starting to miss a nice body to curl up against. She may have been paralyzed but she wasnt dead down there. Barbra had spent a few nights (more then she would ever admit of course) testing that theory vigorously.

"Enjoying the view there Barbie Doll?" Jason asked seductively.

"Are Damian and Cassie asleep?" Barbra asked quietly.

"Yes?" Jason asked confused.

"Grab your head phones." Barbra told Jason and pulled her shirt off to reveal her large perky breast cladded in the black bra. "And dont you dare stand out of frame!"

Jason slid from under the car he was working on and saw Captain Blair and Detective Zane sitting by his work station. Jason sighed as he got to his feet and the owner of the car he was working on got into and drove off. The small Volkswagen Bug rolled into his spot and Detectives Quintel and Heyfield stepped from it and sat next to Blair and Zane.

"What is it with all you cops always coming to my station?" Jason joked as he looked over the paperwork. "Oil change is it today for you Captain Blair?"

"Yes Mr. Todd." Blair said smiling as she sipped her coffee cup. "Would it be bad if we go over some case files here?"

"Not at all." Jason shrugged. "But I swear," Jason held his hands up innocently, "It wasnt me!"

Zane and Quintel rolled their eyes as Blair laughed and Heyfield stepped up to Jason. She was wearing a simple blue blouse with ruffles around her neck and dark blue jeans that did nothing to hide her hips and ass. Which Jason couldnt help but admire when her back was turned.

"How are you Jason?" Veronica smiled. The other members of S.I.G.H.T. each looked up at the interaction but kept their interest to themselves.

"MISS," Jason smiled, "Heyfield. Good to see you again. I'm fine. How about yourself?"

"I'm doing good. I didnt know you worked here." Veronica smiled as Jason slid back under the car and started working.

"Thought I told you." Jason laughed as Veronica shrugged and smiled. "Few months now. Took awhile for me and my little brother to get on our feet but here we are." Jason stated from under the bug. "Do you mind stepping back Miss Heyfield. We have a rule of non employees in the work area."

"Of course. I'll see you when you're done." Veronica patted the hood and walked back over to the other members of S.I.G.H.T.

"Know him?" Zane asked playfully.

"Not like that." Veronica fired back quickly. "His brother is in my daughter's class."

"What do you know about him?" Blair asked never looking up from her notes.

"Nothing other then what's on his file." Veronica asked confused. "My daughter has a bit of a crush on Damian though." Veronica smiled then frowned as she looked over Blair. "Is he a suspect on anything?"

"He was." Zane laughed. "Then again a billionaire's adopted son turned grease monkey, I doubt he's Crimson. So does Captain Blair."

"HIM?!" Veronica couldnt help but laugh. "Please. Crimson is almost a foot taller then that guy."

"Like tall men then?" Jason asked jokingly as he stepped past the members of S.I.G.H.T. who all looked confused.

"Where did you come from?" Zane looked back over to the car to see that he had the oil already draining.

"Gotham." Jason joked. "I gotta let it drain before I do anything else." Jason smirked. "Also if I were this 'Crimson' fellow that means Damian would have to be that creepy little midget he's running around with right?" The members of SIGHT didnt say anything. "Damian doesnt run to open the door let alone run across roof tops."

Zane and Quintell busted in laughter as Veronica and Blair rolled their eyes. Jason smirked and laughed nudging one of the male detectives before walking back to the car and sliding under it again.

Jason kept his laughing up but had a serious face as he detached another tracker from under the car. Five all together. Three were standard issue police trackers. One was a low tech sad excuse of one. The other was high end military grade. Three were just fellow cops keeping an eye on the Captain of S.I.G.H.T. for their employers. The low tech one intrigued Jason and he pocketed it. The last one confused him. Only people with connections to this would be the Anders, not even the Capolinos had high up military contacts, or if they were still in town, Red Bullet and Ironess.

'Anders dont make any sense.' Jason pulled himself from under the bug and continued his job while smiling. 'Why hire cops to keep an eye on someone if you were just gonna track them yourself. Red Bullet and Ironess from my understanding were called off after Deathstroke was captured by the League a few weeks back. And Ironess doesnt seem like the type to leave evidence behind. This is someone elses. A new player in town already.' Jason finished pouring the last of the oil into the car and slammed the hood close as he walked back over the side of his station were S.I.G.H.T. were still discussing minor files.

"Hey uh Captain." Jason put on his worried face and held out his hand to the small wild haired woman before him. "I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure these arent yours." Jason put the three police trackers in her hand. "I found them. Sorry about the no gloves. I found them and didnt think to put anything on when I grabbed them."

Blair's eyes narrowed as Zane and Quintell both looked up at each other. Veronica bent down by her Captain and looked over the small trackers.

"Well thanks grease monkey!" Quintell nearly shouted. "You disrupted evidence!"

"Hey man chill," Jason stepped back, "I swear I didnt try to do that! I just found them and I know a bit about cars and know that shit doesnt go on a oil pan!"

"Easy Howie." Blair whispered causing Quintell to stand back a bit but still seemed seething. "Thank you Mister Todd." Blair looked up and motioned for the others. "We started a tab here. I'm glad we did, cause otherwise I'd have to go back to the Precints garage. Which I'm pretty sure," Blair laughed and pocketed the trackers, "These babies came from."

Cassie tossed the ball towards the ceiling and laid upside down on the couch. Damian was doing gymnastics while Jason finished making dinner in the kitchen. The three looked up as the TV flicked to life with the Crimson Logo and a small live chat from S.I.G.H.T.

"You expecting a call?" Cassie asked as she rolled onto her feet backwards from the couch and rested with her hands under her chin as she laid on the floor looking up at the TV. Damian held his handstand and snorted as he flipped to his feet and crossed his arms.

Jason turned the burner off and removed the stew from the stove and hit a button on the remote and the chat took center frame.

"Uh?" Quintell's voice echoed from the speakers as the SIGHT officer's face appeared on the screen. "Is this working? I cant see anything. Captain you sure this works?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Blair's voice sounded annoyed. "Just give it here." The screen shook for a moment before Blair appeared on screen with her hair even wilder then usual. "Crimson you there?"

"What can I do for you Captain?" Jason asked leaning back on the arm rest of the couch with Cassie leaning against the couch from the floor and Jason standing behind the couch leaning over it.

"We are hoping you'll meet us. We have a crime scene," Blair's voice cracked and she shook her head, "More of a blood bath."

Jason looked to his partners and nodded his head. "Send the address. We'll be there in ten." Jason hit a button ending the call and looked over to Damian. "New player already. Either Anders or the Capolinos are getting restless with us in town. Get dressed Damian. Cassie stay put and keep an ear on the scanner." Cassie nodded her head and rushed up to the computer set up in Jason's room.

Jason hit another button on the remote and the TV lifted from the ground to reveal a hidden compartment. Inside the compartment were the Crimson Red Bird and Scarlet suits.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Crimson Shade of Night.

Crimson and Red Bird stood in the middle of the room as the S.I.G.H.T. members stood behind them. In front of them were five dead bodies laid out in the shape of an "C". Crimson looked over all of the blood on the floor and the grey matter all over the wall behind the men.

Crimson touched the side of his helmet and leaned down. "Scarlet you seeing this?"

"Seeing it Crimson." Cassie's voice echoed through his ear piece. "Recording and sending the data to Oracle as we speak. What do you think it means?"

"I dont know." Crimson motioned to the roof and Red Bird grappled up the rafters while the members of S.I.G.H.T. looked on in confusion. "But we're going to find out. Talk later." Crimson stood up and walked back over to S.I.G.H.T. "Who called it in?"

"That's the scary part." Blair's voice was shaky as she looked over the bodies behind the vigilante. "The call was directly to us."

"I answered it." Zane stepped up with a cigarette dangling from his lips half smoked. "All the call said was to come here and make sure you came also. At first we thought it was a prank call..." Zane's voice trailed off as he took another long drag from the cigarette.

Crimson snatched the cigarette from his mouth and crushed it grabbing Zane's shirt collar. "Keep talking." His voice was no nonsense as the smell of the bodies lingered.

"The voice was computer generated." Blair pulled Zane back as he backed away from the bodies. "It just said to come and to give you a message." Blair exhaled.

"Let me guess." Red Bird dropped from the rafters holding a crowbar. " 'Chaos will rule.'?" Red Bird held up the crowbar and showed the messaged scratched into the side.

Crimson's eyes narrowed as he looked over the weapon and then back at the familiar scene. He took in the bruises and the gashes on the bodies and remembered his own. These people were beaten to death with the crowbar.

"Keep us informed on what you learn from the bodies." Crimson took the crowbar and grapneled off with Red Bird leaving S.I.G.H.T. members alone.

Jason held the crowbar under the scanner as Damian and Cassie sat below in the loft doing homework. Jason stretched and yawned starting down the stairs, as the scan continued. He flopped down on the end of the couch and grabbed the remote turning on the tv and began channel surfing.

"That rots your brain you know Todd." Damian snorted as he closed his text book and placed his homework away into his book bag.

"Need me to check that?" Jason asked never looking up.

"Please." Damian rolled his eyes. "A simpleton like you go over my work would be like a preschooler proof reading for Darwin."

"I'm gonna guess that was an insult." Jason yawned again and looked over at Cassie who was scrunching her brow at the paper before her. "What about you Cassie need a hand?"

"Hm?" Cassie looked up and shook her head. "No I'm just wondering on how to approach this project."

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"You really care?" Damian scoffed.

"Shut up." Jason said face palming Damian and pushing him over. Much to Damian's dismay and annoyance.

"I must do a paper on my family tree." Cassie's eyes narrowed and filled with sadness. "I dont remember my real family that well."

"What are you talking about?" Jason laughed. "You live with your real brothers." Cassie looked up shocked as Jason smiled and Damian glared at him with his arms crossed. She smiled and looked down blushing. "You have all you need to know and its just a phone call away. Call Alfred. He's like a Wayne family historian."

"Thank you that's a smart idea." Cassie smiled as she sat cross-legged on the couch. "You dont give him enough credit Damian."

"Oh great." Damian rolled his eyes. "Now you'll have Cain swooning all over you as well."

"Shut up." Jason said again, once again face palming Damian over.

"TODD!" Damian rubbed his face in annoyance and growled at Jason.

=KNOCK KNOCK.

"I'll get it." Jason stood up as Cassie grabbed the remote before Damian could and stuck her tongue out at him as she flipped to the history channel. Jason walked towards the door and looked at the security camera to see a pretty medium built woman with short blonde hair. Jason slid opened the door enough to lean out it. "Yes how can I help you?"

"Jason Todd?" The woman asked smiling and somewhat giggly. Jason nodded. "Good. Was hoping you'd be home." She reached into her bag and pulled out a press pass. "Chloe Sullivan. I work at Gorge Council Press. I was wondering if you could give me an interview."

"Interview?" Jason asked confused. "I'm sorry but what's this about?"

"Well you must know right?" Chloe asked. "Your adopted father is buying out our News Station and Paper and is doing a press conference this weekend. We're doing a front page article about it and I told my editor that an in-depth interview with three of his children, who just happen to live here in Gorge City now, would be a great fluffer for the article."

"Did you say my father was buying the GCPN?" Damian asked from behind Jason. Cassie stood behind him also looking confused.

"When did this news drop?" Jason asked irritated.

"Just this morning." Chloe answered confused. "You mean he didnt tell any of you?" She laughed. "Here I thought my family was full of bad communication. Yeah, he signed the paperwork this morning. It was under the radar but he did an interview from the prestigious Wayne Manor and announced it. I'm surprised none of you knew."

"Thank you Miss Sullivan but I think an interview will have to wait." Jason said hurriedly and began to close the door. "I'm sure you know where I work you can stop by there on my lunch time and we can do it then. Have a nice night." Jason closed the door just as Chloe began to talk again.

Jason latched the door and breathed heavily. Damian stared up at his new mentor as Cassie looked off into space with worry on her face.

"He doesnt trust us." Jason snarled. "He bought out GCPN to keep an eye on us out here." Jason walked off. "Cassie you're in charge. Get the Demon to school and home. Emergency cash in safe under my desk. Use it to buy food if you need it though we're pretty well stocked. If I'm not back in three days call Alfred."

"Where are you going Todd?" Damian asked confused.

"Out." Jason answered as he pressed a button and the suits rose up from the floor. "No more questions." Jason opened the Plexiglas door and grabbed his costume.

Bruce sat at the bat-puter and flipped through the paper work before him as a scan was going across his screen. He never moved but sighed as he rubbed his eyes and took a sip from his coffee by his picture of his parents.

"You hacked into my computer and going over my work too I see." Jason stepped from the shadows with his cowl under his arm. "What you got this low jacked too?" Jason threw the cowl at Bruce's feet and glared towards his mentor.

"Hello Jason." Bruce turned towards his ward and crossed his leg over his other and sat with his arms crossed. "Didnt hear you come in."

"Why didnt you tell any of us you buying the GCPN?" Jason matched Bruce's neutral look but didnt hold the venom from his voice. "Would have been nice to known before an annoying reporter showed up wanting an interview."

"Not my fault you dont keep up with local news." Bruce shot back quickly. "I dont have to report to you Jason. Remember who is in charge around here."

"Yeah, HERE!" Jason fired back. "In Gotham you're right. You're in charge. But GCPN is in Gorge City! My City! There I'm in charge and would like a heads up when you're just gonna come barging in!"

"When have you ever cared about what Wayne Tech. has ever done?" Bruce stood up and stared straight a head.

"When you put your children in the spotlight again when they dont want to be in it!" Jason fired back loudly. "Cassie is still getting into being the new girl at school while still dealing with everything that happened with Tim. While your son Damian is dealing with his first crush and is barely skidding by in his wood work class! They dont need added stress of just finding out their father is pushing back into their lives in a business way!"

"I do what is best to hold up..." Bruce began.

"What is best for your family." Jason finished for him causing Bruce to stare silently at him. "You do what is best to hold up your fake persona of Bruce Wayne." Jason walked to Bruce and looked him in the eyes. "A heads up next time would be nice." Jason picked up and placed his cowl back over his head. "Make sure you stop by and see Damian would you? He misses you."

Bruce watched in silence as Jason walked back into the shadow and vanished.

Damian sat in his class rolling his pencil back and forth under his fingers and exhaled loudly. He looked up to see there was still twenty minutes left in the period. He had finished his exam and placed it on the teacher's desk with in the first five minutes.

Jenni was staring off absently to Damian's curiosity. She was ignoring the test before her and had barely even talked to him today. Which for her was odd. Damian wasnt exactly sure how to respond to her sudden coldness. She was normally much happier and often followed Damian around all day talking in different languages and challenging him in many ways academically. But today she was completely opposite. She avoided him at all costs it seems.

The bell rang surprising Damian and the rest of the class. Jenni horridly answered the questions and handed in her test as the rest of the class hurried out of the room. Damian stayed behind enough to watch Jenni as she finished gathering her stuff and left the room leaving Damian alone.

Cassandra walked from her H.S. building just as Damian exited the Elementary building and walked towards him. Cassandra looked around confused as alarms were going off all over the city and police cars drove past in a hurry.

"Cain." Damian acknowledged her while keeping an eye on Jenni, who was off to the side by herself. "Do you know what is happening?"

"No." Cassie answered as the familiar black El Camino pulled up and honked at them. "There's Jason come on." Cassie and Damian walked towards the car quickly.

"WAIT!" A voice yelled over the sirens and loud engine of the El Camino. Chloe Sullivan ran from the sidewalk and breathed heavily as she walked backwards keeping up with the two Wayne siblings. "I've been trying to catch you both. I was wondering if you had time for that short interview?"

"Miss Sullivan," Jason leaned from the passenger side window as Cassie and Damian placed there book bags into the back of the car, "Now clearly isnt the best time."

"Well had YOU been at work yesterday like you said," Chloe began but the door slamming by Cassie shut her up.

"Family affair." Jason answered flatly. "Now if you dont mind I'm getting home before the streets get flooded. I suggest you go as well. Have a good day." Jason pulled off quickly and rolled up the window. Cassie and Damian looked over at Jason who flipped a switch on the side of the dash and exhaled loudly. "We're clear."

"What the hell is going on Todd?" Damian asked crossing his arms.

"Chaos." Jason answered looking up as smoke drifted across the sky from unseen fires. "Seems our little murder the other night was referring to this. No one has taken responsibility yet but there was fire downtown across from the Mayor's office." Jason's eyes narrowed as he focused on the driving. "Looks like who ever left us that message has decided to start early."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Chaotic Freedom

* * *

Crimson grapnelled to rooftop as Red Bird ducked behind a trash can with Scarlet taking cover by a dumpster. The Humiliators at the end of the alley were unloading clip after clip of their ak's towards the vigilantes.

"Any ideas?!" Red Bird shouted out.

"Dont get shot!" Crimson yelled back as he tossed a smoke pellet out into the crowd of goons. The pellet exploded and clouded the entire alley in smoke. Crimson activated his infared vision built into his cowl and watched as Red Bird and Scarellette expertly took each of the men out with out the others noticing. Crimson looked out over the city and saw the red and blue lights of the sirens and the loud screams of citzens as the fires spread.

The fires were set off by chemicals that were expertly placed in exact loctions through out the city to cause the most chaos. They had been going now for almost two and a half hours and already the city was transformered into a war zone. Smoke flooded the sky and a smog was moving in.

Crimson smiled as he felt at home. The smog reminded him of Gotham and he cracked his neck as Red Bird and Scarlet landed beside him on the roof. Crimson walked to the end of the rooftop and scanned the area.

"What now Crimson?" Scarlet was checking the surrounding rooftops for anymore surprise attacks.

"We have a meeting to keep." Crimson looked out and saw one area with no smoke drifting from.

* * *

City hall was surrounded by Humiliators as police were kept at bay. S.W.A.T. teams were in position on the sides of the building but there was no where they could get in. S.I.G.H.T. had taken up position in front of the building off to the side away from the other teams.

"Captain!" Zane shouted over the bullet fire. "We could use some back up here!"

"No shit!" Blair shouted back. "We are the damn back up!"

"Awe-fucking-some!" Veronica shouted as well. "Think you can call your red clad boy toy then Captain!"

"Keep it civil Heyfield!" Howie shouted as well as he fired two shots and backed back down behind there barricade. "Though I wouldnt hate if he showed up!"

Blair pulled her phone from her pocket and saw the crow shape ap icon and pressed it again for the thirtenth time. She had been pressing it almost non stop when she first got the call about the bombs over the city. To this moment she hadnt even gotten a one way video chat from the vigilante.

"Stop hitting the fucking button!" Came the familliar mechanical voice from the Humiliators' side of the gun fight. The bullets ceased and and screams and grunts of pains came the Humiliators'. "I get it you need help!"

Crimson sat atop of the barricade and waved as the S.I.G.H.T. members looked on in dazed amusement. Red Bird stood cross armed to Crimson's right as Scarellete held a Humilitor by his gas mask while his body hung limp to her side to her mentor's left.

"Can you lot ever do anything with out us?" Red Bird huffed as he pulled his grapnel from his belt. "Can we move on now?"

"Track down the other SWAT units and help them out. I'm gonna secure the inside of City Hall." Crimson stated as Scarlet punched the Humililiator once more in the face and pulled her grapnel as well. "Stay safe and protect each other. Oh and Red Bird," The young vigilante looked up to his mentor, "Fuck you too." Crimson smirked as Red Bird smirked back and grapneled off with Scarlet.

* * *

Crimson sneaked his way through the ventilation ducts listening closely to any voices he may have heard coming from below. From the distance he heard small chatter. He slowly made his way forward and tried to make out the voices.

"I told you... Should have list... Ger mother fucker!" The voice was angry and Crimson recognized it almost immediately.

'What the fuck are the Capolinos doing here?' Crimson stopped at the vent cover and looked down to see both Capolinos standing against the wall with the other hostages, including the mayor and his three assistants.

"Trevors isnt even here and you're blaming him?" Harold Capolino shook his head and flung his hand out quick as lightning and struck his brother Johnathan hard across the face knocking the man from Crimson's view. "How many times do I have to beat manners into you? You're such a disrespectful brat! Dear God and His only son you are such a dissapointment to me and this family!"

Crimson's eyes narrowed as he watched Harold berrade Johnathan. The words sunk in to him as well and he flipped a switch on his cowl and his vision changed to see the entire room. Three skeletal outlines holding shotguns were standing just under him and five more unarmed guards were just outside the standing around in the hallway with two more figures further up alone in the mayor's office.

Crimson stood over the three armed guard and did a quick calculation in his head. Crimson pulled his grapnell from his waist and took aim. The hook fired out and latched onto the vent cover with a loud clang. The noise caused everyone in the room too look up. Crimson was pulled forward fast causing the vent to rattle around where he was. The vigilante quickly adjusted himself and he shot from the vent cover head first appearing in the room upside down. Shocked by the sudden invasion the three armed guards stepped back against the wall behind them the middle one standing right in front of the door.

Crimson let loose three pellets and watched as the tiny explosions detonated right before each guard. The guards were sent flying backwards as the controlled bombs went off. The two side guards were knocked against the wall so hard the plaster shattered from their weight. The middle guard was sent flying through the door into the hallway knocking out three of the guards standing in the hallway.

Before any of the bodies could hit the floor, Crimson flipped in mid air and turned landing on the ground crouched right between all of the hostages. The guards outside shocked by the sudden out burst at the door started running towards the door. As one guard came around the corner Crimson twisted on the spot and rammed his foot across the man's face sending him twisting through the air and go flying through the open door right as the other guard outside reached the door. The last conscience guard watched in horror as the man came twisting through the door corkscrewing into the opposite wall of the door. The man looked back to the door and saw a red gauntlet reach out and grab him over his mouth. Crimson flipped around with his arm out stretched and flung the man into the wall head first.

Crimson looked back into room and closed his eyes on the Capolinos and the mayor. The mobsters looked up shocked and Harold crossed his arms as Johnathan stood behind his older brother. The mayor was lost at what had just happened. Crimson put his finger to where his face and shushed everyone in the room before heading out into the hallway leaving the room behind. The Capolinos could wait.

Crimson looked up and activated his infrared vision and saw two figures sitting in the office at the end of the hall. One was standing up and looked to be hanging half way out the window, while the other was sitting at the table turning around in the swivel chair back and forth.

As the vigilante neared the door he heard it. The sound that had haunted him for the past seven years. The sound that caused his night terrors and his PTSD. The familiar evil cackle.

* * *

A.N.: Sorry about the long wait and the short chapter.

I'm celebrating my engagement and getting shorted at work so I'm trying to get life going and keep this going cause I love writing this story. Hope everyone enjoys and yes I am currently writing Chapter 19.

Appreciate the love and the reviews keep them coming everyone.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: One Eyed Jacks Wild

* * *

Crimson stood in front of the door and listened to the laughter echo around him through his cowl. He reached for the door handle and stopped as his hand froze and he saw a beaten torn up green glove covered hand reach out instead. He shook his head and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath and kicked out forcing the door off its hinges and the deadbolt break free.

A wickedly large smile stretched as Crimson stepped through the door and the vigilante looked over Joker as he spun around in the chair laughing even harder now. Crimson barely noticed the other man dressed in only torn up dress pants and a tuxedo vest nearly fall from the window.

"Oh My Gawd!" The man yelled as he ran to the table and flipped backwards to fall on the table back first. "HE'S HERE!"

Joker laughed and patted the young man on the head. "Why the bat's dead brat dressed in all red comes back and doesn't even write?! I mean after we spent all that time together," Joker clicked his tongue and shook his head, "Made me go out and try to make you jealous by grabbing this little fella!"

Crimson finally noticed the man and took him in. He had light brown hair and striking green eyes that glowed. He was pale, not Joker pale but still pale. What disturbed Crimson most were the massive scars across the man's face that cut his face into a massive smile. Crimson could actually see each side of the man's mouth. As the vigilante looked closer he saw that the man's cheeks had been surgically removed. He couldn't had been more then twenty.

"What did you do?" Crimson watched in horror as the man stood up and looked him right in his face. He smiled and laughed along with the Joker.

"I didn't do a thing!" Joker sang. "I swear! It was all him!" The sadistic clown stood up and walked around the table and grabbed the man by his shoulders. "Its only fair that since Batman has Joker that the knock off also has a knock off. And why not someone who is craziest enough to pay to have his cheeks removed and likes bashing people's faces in with a," Joker smiled even larger and lifted his head back so he could look down at Crimson, "Crowbar."

Crimson tightened his fist as the clown and scared man walked around him slowly.

"Call me Chaotic!" The man said bouncing around instead of walking. "Get it. Chaos will rule remember?" Crimson looked over the man again. "I'm so glad you got my note!" Chaotic pouted. "It took me all night to find those flesh maggots and don't even ask me how long it took to bash their skulls in or arrange them like that. But I did it!" He clapped his hands and held them to his chest. "Don't you get it! This is perfect! Look around!" He ran to the window again as Joker sat back at the table and watched. "I brought your past here to watch as I burn our future together! You can get over Joker by focusing on me! Your Chaos!" The man opened his arms wide and motioned to the burning buildings and smoke of Gorge City. "This is your life now!"

"Boy has a certain flair huh?" Joker laughed.

Crimson cracked his neck and walked towards Chaotic. "You're not worth the energy of what I wanna do to him" Crimson nodded towards Joker at the table. "I know your type. You try and recreate what you see. The last guy saw Bane and Scarecrow. You see Joker. You're a wanna be. And I'm not dealing with this. You're just some poor kid used by Joker for his ma..." Crimson was kicked in the gut by the kid and then the kid back flipped and rammed his feet against Crimson's bent over chin. Crimson skidded back and clutched his jaw in shock and pain.

"NO!" The man yelled causing his hollowed cheeks to open wide. "ITS ALL MINE! I DID ALL OF THIS! NOT HIM, ME!"

"Usually I am flattered when someone comes to me thinking I'm the one to blame." Joker laughed again as he stepped next to Chaotic. "But I'm afraid the kid is right. "I'm simply here as an admirer. Didn't even need to help start the fires or plant the bombs" He shook his head and held his arms up. "I'm a tourist for once, not the terrorist!"

"Ok." Crimson nodded and stood up. "That changes what I was gonna say."

"Oh don't talk." Chaotic laughed. "You'll ruin this!" He pulled a knife from his back and ran forward. Crimson ducked and dodged the strikes. Whoever Chaotic was he was trained. And trained well.

Crimson caught the hand holding the knife and Chaotic flipped the knife to the other hand quickly and Crimson caught that hand as well and the two battled in a fight of strength to see who would over power the other.

"I'll let you boys settle this!" Joker laughed as he pressed a small button and a small controlled explosion went off over them and a hole appeared in the ceiling.

Crimson never faulted and held on tight as Chaotic growled and pushed harder. Crimson growled as well and pushed back finally feeling Chaotic's arms start to give as a rope ladder fell through the hole as the familiar sound of a helicopter sounded over the roof.

"Hold up!" Chaotic smiled as he bashed his head into Crimson's shoulder. Crimson felt and heard his shoulder pop out of place as he grunted in pain and Chaotic smashed his feet into his already hurt shoulder. As Chaotic flipped back to his feet after falling on his feet he leapt up and caught the rope halfway up as Joker wrapped his arm and leg around the ladder and they were carried out of the building. "He's not ready for me yet!" Chaotic yelled at Crimson as the vigilante stood up.

Crimson narrowed his eyes behind his cowl and popped his shoulder back into place against the wall, he rotated his arm to stretch the pain away and walked under the hole where the rope was being pulled up by the minions. Chaotic stood by the open side of the helicopter and shook his head looking down at Crimson.

"Fuck that." Crimson pulled his grapnel from his waist and fired up. Chaotic looked shocked as the hook fired up and burst into the side of the helicopter. "You aren't ready for me." Crimson snarled under his cowl. Crimson slammed the opposite side of the wire into the ground and activated the secondary hook, tethering the helicopter to the building.

"That suppose to impress me?" Chaotic laughed down at Crimson.

Crimson stood right under the hole as the helicopter tried to pull away. Joker was laughing as he watched the scenerior play out. Crimson pulled his gun from his holster and aimed at the wire tethering the helicopter.

"Oh he's impressive alright. That's just like Ba.." As Joker was about to finish his sentence Crimson pulled the trigger.

* * *

As the bullet sliced through the line Crimson reached out his hand and used the line to catapult himself up as the helicopter was sent flying out and lost control. Crimson held on and flew over the helicopter for a brief second before he pulled himself towards the door using the line. Crimson landed just inside the helicopter and kicked Joker back into his seat as the clown pulled a knife from under his jacket. He spun on the spot and smashed one of the minions into the window smashing it. As he twisted again Chaotic was already running forward. Crimson took the tackle and twisted on the spot again forcing his back to the pilot pit.

As the maniac and the vigilante crashed into the pilot's pit, knocking out the co-pilot, Crimson twisted his arms right under Chaotic to smash his open palms into the scared man's stomach and chest. As Chaotic grunted in pain, Crimson kicked his leg out smashing the pilot's hand which held a gun towards them away and towards the console and kicked out with his other leg spinning out from under Chaotic and ramming his back and elbow into the pilot knocking him out.

Chaotic held onto the co-pilot's seat and swung his feet out in succession causing Crimson to block the kicks with arms and use his legs to kick out the controls causing the helicopter to spin even further into free fall.

Joker laughed as he was sent flying back and forth and his minions fell from the helicopter. Chaotic flew backwards and landed next to the clown prince of crime. "Having fun yet kid?" Joker cackled.

"A blast!" Chaotic laughed as well. As the villains looked up they saw Crimson come towards them feet first. Crimson landed on each man's chest and leaned down cuffing them together and around the arm rests of their seats.

"Hang around for a bit. I'll go get help." Crimson pushed a way lightly and let physics do its work as he was pulled from the helicopter and watched as the laughing mad men flew off with the out of control helicopter towards the outskirts of the city.

* * *

Damian sat across from Cassie, both still wearing their suits, and both exhausted. A news van had caught the action above town hall and they were still waiting to hear from Crimson. Damian looked at his phone again and shook his head as he read no new messages.

"Keep your calm Damian." Cassie said as she took a deep breath. "Jason will be here any minute."

"Any second actually." Crimson spoke as he entered from the bedroom window. "Sorry kiddos. Long night."

"We saw." Damian let out a long breath as Crimson removed his cowl and flopped down next to them on the wrap around couch/there beds. "Chaotic was arrested. He was lucky they landed in the sea. Joker," Damian looked on as Jason never moved and never opened his eyes, "However escaped."

"He always escapes." Jason said shortly. "Chaotic is off the streets though and everything is going back to normal soon so that's all that matters."

"Well said Jason." Cassandra smiled. "And perfect timing actually..." Cassie stood up and held out an envelope. "Its from Gotham Tech."

Jason eyed the envelope then Cassandra again. "Cass you still have another year of High School."

"Its a pre college course." Cassie explained. "I got accepted into the program and this could really launch my future in the direction I really want."

"That would involve you moving back to Gotham though." Jason looked over the letter and scratched his head. "Would you be ok with being that close to Tim again?"

Cassie smiled. "Going to have to start looking towards the future right? I cant let Timothy, or my feelings for Timothy for that matter, stop me from accepting my goals. So if its ok with you..."

"Sweet I'll start packing your shit!" Jason shot up smiling. "Come on Demon Spawn! Help Cassie!" Cassie smiled as her foster brothers ran around helping her pack her belongings.

* * *

Jason laid back in his chair at work and blew at the metal shavings that floated around the air from the other stations around him. Thanks to the roads being closed due to reconstruction after what was being called "Night of Red" most cars coming in were needing body work. Though he was trained as a great mechanic in all aspects, his resume said otherwise. And getting paid to sit around and get caught up on paper work and get his next weeks appointments set up while his co-workers pushed themselves to stay ahead, didn't make Jason feel all that bad.

"Wow," The voice shrilled its way into Jason's ears and he groaned, "Seems like I've finally got you on some downtime huh Mr. Todd?" Chloe Sullivan stood by his desk with a small notepad and pen at the ready. "So do you mind please giving me just a few mom..."

"Good lord all Mighty Sullivan!" Jason groaned even loader and slammed his head against his desk. "You are persistent and annoying! Its like you and Damian have made it your lives missions to bother and irritate me!"

Chloe scoffed and crossed her arms. "You know I really don't think a spoiled rich boy like yourself should throw as much shade as you do."

"Oh did I strike a nerve?" Jason crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"If you struke anything it was your own ego," Chloe looked him over and rolled his eyes, "Listen if you really want to get rid of me just give five minutes of your time." She released a long breath. "And I'll give you all the information about how Bruce Wayne bought out the GCPN."

Jason's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward keeping his arms crossed. "I'm not interested in what Bruce does with his company. You want an interview call my brother Dick. He's more interested in what the old man does with the company."

"So you're saying that you have no interest in the diversion of his will?" Chloe asked with a sly look in her eyes.

"If I wanted that money I'd still be living in Gotham going to Gotham University, getting a degree in business and sitting in an intern office as some paper pusher in a three piece amani suit." Jason leaned back in his chair again and looked down over his cover alls with his name in the corner stitched in. "Clearly I made the better choice."

"And the nice penthouse studio apartment that you live in I'm sure is covered by a grease monkey and elementary student's income. Right?" Chloe leaned back against Jason's toolbox. "How much does babysitting bring in a year?"

Jason leaned forward fully and quickly causing Chloe to step back, only to push into the tool box slightly. "I see what you're doing Miss Sullivan," Jason leaned forward and reached into Chloe's pocket and pulled her phone from her hand and turned off the recorder, "Nice try." Chloe laughed and visibly relaxed as Jason handed her back her phone. "I know about Bruce's will," Jason continued, "He changes it every few years. He doesn't give the kids anymore then we need to survive. His money only covers grocery and the occasional take out session when me and the Demon Spawn don't wanna cook."

"And you expect me and my readers to believe that?" Chloe scoffed.

"You actually believe you have readers?" Jason fired back as he walked back to his chair and began going through his paperwork. "Haven't you heard Sullivan," Jason smiled as he looked over at her out of the corner of his eye, "Print is dead."

"Yeah I heard that," Chloe rolled her eyes and breathed out heavily, "Have you heard that sarcasm is a defense mechanism?"

"Sarcasm as a defense mechanism from the quote spoiled rich kid." Jason shook his head and went back to his paper work. "Do some research before approaching people kid. And get out of my work space." Jason turned his back completely from her and buried his face into the paper work. Ignoring the small pixie cut blonde as she walked away confused.

* * *

"Father I don't understand... Why yes I get that but... Things are going well and we... Yes but we handled that situation... We didn't die and we kept the causality count very low... Father... But father..." Damian sat in silence as Jason rested against the counter looking over at his younger sibling on the phone. "But only for the holiday correct?"

Jason smiled and stretched as the winter holidays were quickly approaching. He had hoped that Bruce would ask Damian to come home to visit. He could use a break as he moved to there new apartment. The one bedroom situation had gotten on Jason's nerves and he found a three bedroom across the street in another studio loft. With his income from the mechanic shop he would just barely be able to cover his expenses. Luckily Jason was very cautious with money and invested some of his more "questionable" income into a private account. The Demon Spawn and himself were set for a very long time.

"Yes father I shall be packed and on the private jet first thing in the morning." Damian rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Here Todd," Damian passed his cell phone to Jason, "Father wishes to speak with you."

"Yeah?" Jason answered as he leaned against the counter.

"You want me to see if Squire would be willing to stand in as Red Bird for the week?" Bruce asked all business as usual. Jason could practically hear the batcave echoe in the background.

"Nah Ol' Man I'll be fine." Jason answered. "Besides I could use the alone time while everything is moved."

"Alright," Bruce was obviously busy as he was just barely in the conversation, "Will you drop Damian off? Alfred is leaving soon to fly back with him."

"Of course. I'd love to see Alfie." Jason nodded his head at Damian who rolled his eyes at the sound of the Butler's name.

"Oh goody four hours of Pennyworth's excessive droning." Damian snarled as he walked over to his suitcase to finish packing. "Ho-ho-ho to us."

* * *

Jason sat behind the wheel of his El Camino as he watched the Wayne Ind. private jet take off into the sky. He uncrossed his arms as he backed up and drove to the pick up area and parked again.

"Better not be late." Jason checked his watch and rubbed his eyes. 7:30 in the morning and he hasn't been to bed. Jason smiled as he thought of his guess. "Probably not going to get much more either."

"Talking to yourself again Jason?" The elegant voice came from his window. Jason peered that way and saw the pale white hair covering half of her sun touched skin as Rose Wilson smiled in at him. "Cause if so why are you inviting me for the week?"

"I'm not as interesting as you." Jason laughed as Rose slipped her bag into the back of the car and climbed into the car. "So you wanna see what the other side of hero life has to show huh?"

Rose brushed her hair out of her face to reveal her eye-patch covered face and her one blue eye. "I wanna see what you have to show Mr. Todd." Rose smiled bigger. "ALL of what you have to show."

Jason smiled as he started the car. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

AN.: So sorry for the late update! Planning a wedding really takes up time. I'm going to try and write more I promise because I love writing this story. I'm really thinking I've got Jason down now. If the last of this chapter seems rushed I'm sorry. I'm trying to get to the next big arc so to speak and Jason is gonna have an interesting Holiday season! I am thinking of redoing Crimson's look to match Jason's new look in the comics. Just hard bringing it to life and keeping the design that I already have. If fan art please tweet it to me or send it on here! Thanks everyone for the support! And remember RandR!


End file.
